Cruéis Intenções
by looli potter
Summary: Com o término de Harry e Ginny, a ruiva fica perdida e faz uma aposta com as amigas. Mas e se quando ela conseguir o que ela mais quer, tudo começar a dar errado novamente?
1. Trailer

**Nome:**Cruéis Intenções

**Autora:** Loo Potter (Loo Salves,Loozitah Potter, Looli Potter ou EU!)

**Shipper:**Draco e Gina

**Narração**: A maior parte será narrada pela Gina Weasley. Às vezes, mudará a pessoa que estará narrando, indo pra terceira pessoa ou outro personagem.

**Classificação:** Ninguém respeita mesmo, mas... 14 anos (por uso de palavras impróprias 'lê-se: palavrões' e insinuações leves de sexo).

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é?

**Resumo:** Harry termina com Gina deixando a ruiva triste e 'abandonada'. Então, para animá-la, as amigas resolvem fazer uma aposta com Gina: ela teria que conquistar Draco Malfoy sem se apaixonar. Gina aceita a aposta sem pensar nas conseqüências.

**Trailer no youtube (completamente diferente desse): /watch?vTdmHBWvoB6w**

**O que acontece quando três garotas malucas fazem uma aposta...**

- Quem fizer isso primeiro, ganha a aposta, 20 galeões e tudo o que conquistou de brinde!

**...e você acaba tendo que conquistar seu pior inimigo...**

- O QUÊ? Eu vou ter que conquistar Draco Malfoy?

**...e já que você é uma adolescente completamente maluca...**

É, a vida é uma droga. É segunda feira e plena QUATRO E MEIA DA MATINA.

**...as coisas podem dar um pouco errado...**

- É, e ele é tão bonito, tão lindo, tão sexy, tão...Draco Malfoy.

**...mas eles vão fazer de tudo para conseguir o que querem...**

- Oh, sim, seu casaco, é claro. – eu falei, enquanto tirava o casaco dele e observava ele me olhar.

**...quer dizer, quase tudo...**

- O que raios é isso?

- Esmalte, quer passar?

**...mas é claro, sem perder o bom humor.**

- Certo, eu preciso de uma idéia para sairmos daqui... – murmurou o loiro. Então, eu conjurei uma lâmpada e a ergui na altura da cabeça dele.

- O que diabos você esta fazendo? – ele falou.

- Estou te ajudando a ter uma idéia. – respondi.

**Apresentando...**

**Harry Potter**

- Quando eu estou triste, eu converso com o cimento, pois nessa vida só devemos acreditar naquilo que um dia será concreto.

**Hermione Granger**

- Por maior que seja o buraco em que você se encontra, sorria, porque, por enquanto, ainda não há terra em cima.

**Rony Weasley**

- Se essa bolacha fosse só de água e sal, o mar então seria um bolachão!

**Luna Lovegood**

- Que nada. Sacanagem é a minhoca cair no macarrão e pensar: "Oba!Suruba!"

**Draco Malfoy**

- É claro que eu sou perfeito. E...quem eu sou? Eu sou Draco Malfoy.

**Gina Weasley**

- Só não crio juízo, porque não sei o que ele come.

**Lucas McKeegan**

- Eu não tenho medo de morrer, eu apenas não quero estar lá quando acontecer.

**Gabriela Parizzi**

- É, o dinheiro não trás felicidade. Mas, quando acaba ele leva ela embora.

**Matt Sprouse**

- Sabe, a relação amorosa de vocês ta me parecendo bastante interessante, mas eu queria dar uma cochiladinha aqui, vocês não poderiam continuar em outro lugar?

**Lauren****Goulart**

- Eu só vivo cada dia como se fosse o ultimo. Vai que um dia eu acerto.

**Blaise Zabini**

- Existem apenas dois tipos de mulheres: as que me amam e as que não me conhecem.

**Pansy Parkinson**

- Se você se aproximar dele, eu jogo minhas unhas postiças em você!

**Porque toda ação tem a sua conseqüência.**


	2. Eu mereço

**Capítulo 1_ Eu mereço.**

_Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K Rowling (incluindo o Draco mimimi, eu quero ele pra mim)_

Gina, Gina Weasley. Prazer.

Bem, eu sempre pensei que eu tinha respostas para tudo. **(n/a: Eu sempre pensei que você era uma ruiva legal, mas os pensamentos mudam, fazer o que né?)** Que a vida era como um conto de fadas e que não existiam conseqüências. Mas eu estava mais uma vez errada. Precisava de um tempo só pra mim, meu mundo desabava e eu queria alguém que pudesse estar aqui, alguém que pegasse na minha mão e dissesse: 'vem, vem comigo, vamos ser felizes.' Mas a vida não é um conto de fadas. E toda vez que eu tento voar, eu caio sem minhas asas em um abismo, em qualquer lugar. Sem ninguém para me ajudar,a sair. Então eu resolvi mudar e parecer mais forte, começando com uma pequena aposta com mim mesma... acabando com tudo...sem pensar... que toda ação tem a sua conseqüência. **(n/a: Ih,lá vai a Gina tentar filosofar)**

Tudo começou no dia em que o Harry terminou comigo...

- O que? Mas Harry...– comecei, entre as lágrimas.

- Olhe, Gina, eu sinto muito, mesmo. Mas nós dois não damos mais certo. – disse ele. – É também por causa de Voldemort, mas.. – ele suspirou. – eu não te amo mais como eu amava, Gina. – confessou ele, num murmúrio baixo. Mas que era alto demais para que eu pudesse escutar.

- Não? Então você esta me trocando por...? – comecei.

- Hermione. – disse ele. Mas o que ela tem que eu não tenho? – Olha, Gina, eu não quero conversar sobre isso, sinto muito. – disse ele e saiu andando. Pronto, seria o assunto do ano. "GINA WEASLEY É CHUTADA POR HARRY POTTER DE NOVO". O que mata não é o ser chutada por ele, o que mata é o de novo que tem no final da frase.

Comecei a andar até um local deserto da torre norte e me sentei no chão enquanto lágrimas caiam de meus olhos. Comecei a ouvi passos, mas não me dei ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para fitar a pessoa. Suspendi o choro, mas as lágrimas continuavam caindo. E logo ouvi:

- Ora, ora, se não é a coelha-fêmea. O que faz por aqui, Weasley? – perguntou a voz. Levantei lentamente os olhos para fitar o loiro.

- Ah, pensando em como a professora Mcgonnal aceitou comensais da morte na escola como alunos, Malfoy. – respondi ríspida. Ele se aproximou de mim e me ergueu pelo braço, apertando-o. **(N/a: Gente,o Draquinho é bruto OO)**

- Nunca fale coisas que não lhe interessa, Weasley. – disse ele. Ele está apertando meu braço. E está machucando.

- Me solta, Malfoy. 'Tá me machucando. – eu disse e ele apenas apertou ainda mais o meu braço.

- O que foi, Weasley? Vai começar a chorar e pedir pro testa rachada te salvar? Vá em frente, Weasley. Não tenho medo dele. – disse ele, ríspido. Então, eu comecei a chorar.

- Vai se fuder, Malfoy. – berrei entre as lágrimas. O dia já estava péssimo, por que ele tinha que vir e estragar as coisas mais ainda?

- Que houve, pobretona? Será que o Potty terminou com você de novo? Oh, coitadinha da Weasley-fêmea, levou um pé na bunda de novo. – zombou ele.

- Melhor levar um 'pé na bunda' do que ser filinho de comensal preso em Azskabam. – eu disse e então ele apertou meu braço com mais força. Comecei a chorar mais ainda. Estava doendo, caramba. – Malfoy, por favor, solta o meu braço. – pedi, minha ultima tentativa de continuar viva. E para minha surpresa, ele soltou.

Peguei no meu braço e vi que estava vermelho.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU BRUTAMONTE! – berrei. – Quem você pensa que é?

- Hmm... – ele se fingiu de pensativo. – Draco Malfoy.

Infeliz! Maldito infeliz! Bufei e sai andando de lá, em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Parei em frente a mulher gorda, disse a senha e entrei naquele protótipo de salão comunal. Logo que Hermione me viu, ela berrou:

- GINA! – Vai achando que eu vou andar até você! Vadia desgraçada, tirou o meu Harry...sua..sua... Ei, agora eu estou andando até ela. Pernas, tenham certeza que irei amputá-las! Não, não vou amputá-las não. Pode doer.

- Hermione! – disse. Boca maldita. Você acabou de entrar para a minha lista negra.

- Gina,você não esta triste porque o Harry terminou com você, né?A Lilá chegou aqui dizendo que ele terminou com você! Sinto muito, amiga. Vou perguntar para ele o motivo depois. - disse a mocréi... digo, Hermione. Ela está me abraçando. FALSA! Finge que não sabe o motivo.

- Olha, Hermione, eu REALMENTE preciso subir, ok? – disse, me afastando dela e indo em direção ao meu dormitório, onde eu posso deitar e descansar em paz.

Estou abrindo a porta... Lar doce lar!

- GINA! Sentimos muito! – gritaram as duas amebas, que eu conheço como 'quase-amigas'. Vou apresentá-las para você. Aquela espuleta ali de meias coloridas, em cima da cama, é a Lauren. (Lauren! Desça,já da minha cama!) E a outra, pintando as unhas, é a Gabriela (Gabi!Largue os meus esmaltes!). Eu sorri para as duas.

- Ah, tudo bem...já passou.- disse. É claro que era mentir, mas eu não queria chorar de novo, não mesmo.

- Então. já que já passou.. – começou a Gabi... Xiii, lá vem merda. – Vamos pular na cama e cantar? - Perguntou ela. Nossa, primeira ideia dela que eu gostei!

- Cara, você está evoluindo! Eu gostei da idéia. – disse a Lauren. É isso aí, Lauren. Então, nós pegamos ligamos o som, subimos na cama e começamos a cantar:

- _O fato é que estou tendo que me esconder, tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender. Eu tenho aquele estilo que te deixa preocupada, e eu to lá, desleixando na bike invocada_. – começou a Lauren.

- _Mas não venha me dizer o que é melhor pra mim, a vida vai mostrando sempre foi assim. Da escola fugir, na rua comer. Tanto pra te fazer com a malicia que eu herdei_.- cantei.

- _O que ela quer: que eu deixe tua filha em paz. O que ela quer: que você não me procure mais_. – cantou a Gabi. Então nós três demos as mãos e pulamos da cama, começando a fazer uma coreografia bizarra e cantar:

- _Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém. Eu não tenho herança que te contêm, mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem_. – cantamos juntas.

- _Diz_. – Lauren.

- _Que_. – Gabi.

- _Eu_. – eu.

- _Vou te perverter, já mandou me deter. Ela sonha que você realmente era criança_. – cantou a Lauren. Cara, ela tem a voz linda.

- _Mas eu te deixei esperta, tirada, mente aberta. Junta a tua mesada e vem pagar a minha fiança._ – cantei.

- _Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou, eu nem sei dirigir eu nunca fui doutor_. – vai, Gabi.

- _Diploma nem vi._ – Lauren.

- _Status nem tem._ – eu.

- _Na febre de vencer, é provar quem é quem_. – Gabi.

- _O que ela quer: que eu deixe tua filha em paz. O que ela quer: que você não me procure mais. Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém, eu não tenho herança que te contém. Mas eu sou, quem te faz tão be-e-em. Sou quem te faz tão bem_. – cantamos juntas. E então a porta se abriu, mostrando Harry. A Gabi gelou. E a Lauren foi colocar um sapato por cima da meia azul-rosa-laranja e vermelha dela. **(n/a:Daquelas que vai até o joelho, sabe?)**

- Gina? Precisamos conversar. – disse ele. Revirei os olhos.

- Não precisamos não. – disse.

- Olha, Gin... eu... – ele começou. IDIOTA!

- Olha, Harry. – comecei. – Vai ficar com a Hermione. Ou será que você se declarou para ela e levou um belo pé na bunda? – vociferei. Ele abaixou os olhos. – Se foi, vocês dois se merecem. – e fechei a porta na cara dele, me atirando na cama. Minhas amigas estavam me olhando estupefatas.

- Ok, você poderia nos explicar o que foi isso? – perguntou a Lauren. Eu dei um meio-sorriso e me sentei no meio delas, começando meu desabafo:

- Sabe, eu sou apaixonada pelo Harry desde o primeiro ano dele, mas ele nunca olhou para mim. Então, ano passado ele, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, resolveu ficar comigo. Eu fiquei super feliz. Ele havia me notado! Não como a irmãzinha menor do Rony, e sim como Gina! Depois de uns dias, ele terminou comigo e a escola toda ficou zombando de mim. Ele fez o maior discurso de que não queria me colocar em perigo e um monte de baboseiras. Aí, esse ano, ele me pede em namoro e eu fico feliz novamente. – parei,para pegar um pouco mais de ar. – E então ele vem e termina comigo de novo. E eu pergunto o porque e ele diz que esta apaixonado pela Hermione. Ótimo, lá vai a sabe-tudo-Granger me tirar tudo novamente. Primeiro o Dino, depois o Harry, qual será o próximo alvo dela? – perguntei com um sorrisinho triste. – Sabe, eu me sinto como se tivesse acabado de cair em um grande abismo que não tem fim e que não existe ninguém que irá me tirar dele desta vez. – confessei,num murmúrio. **(n/a: Se você tivesse na parada na ponte e esperando no escuro, alguém poderia te tirar de lá, acho**_**.**____**I'm standing on a**____**bridge**_**.**_**I'm waiting**____**in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. **__**There's nothing but the rain…**_**)**

- Gina, não precisa ficar assim. –disse a Gabi, enquanto pintava as unhas dela de azul. Não vou nem dizer nada.

- Certo, garotas. – disse Lauren, se levantando e ficando em cima da cama. – A Gina está cansada da Granger e do Harry, e também não quer mais sofrer. – disse ela– E eu estou querendo me divertir um pouco. Então, vamos fazer uma aposta. Todas nós. – disse ela. - É o seguinte. Nós seremos, a partir de hoje: - e descendo do palco, digo, cama: – Lindas, invejadas e populares. – ela gritou e depois deu um meio sorriso. – E teremos uma aposta... – continuou ela. – conquistar nossos alvos, que sortearemos os nomes e fazemos ficarem apaixonados por nós até as férias. Mas, com um porém: sem nos apaixonarmos – disse ela. – Quem fizer isso primeiro ganha a aposta, 20 galeões e tudo o que conquistou de brinde. – ela se sentou na cama.

- Certo, eu topo. – eu disse. Tudo para me livrar do Harry e fingir que não ligo mais para ele.

- Eu também. – exclamou Gabi, feliz. A Lauren andou até a cama dela, pegando um pergaminho e tinta. Ela escreveu os nomes dos garotos mais lindos da escola (tirando o Harry, é claro), dobrou e depois jogou tudo para o ar. – Agora, peguem os nomes das vítimas. – disse ela, correndo e pegando um papelzinho caído no chão, enquanto eu e Gabi fazíamos o mesmo.

- Sai com o Matt Sprouse da Grifinória. – disse a Lauren, sorridente. Abri meu papelzinho. Não!Tudo menos ele. Por que eu teria que pegar justo ele? Por que eu teria que pegar justo um comensal? Por que justo o insensível do Malfoy? É,o mundo é injusto _mesmo._

- Gina? Gina? – Gabi dizia, passando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Ahn?Ah, que? – perguntei.

- Com quem você saiu? – repetiu Lauren.

- Ah, com o Malfoy. – disse, como se isso não fosse nada de mais. Rezando para que isso não seja nada de mais. E que eu acorde agora vendo que tudo isso é um sonho, que eu ainda estou namorando o Harry, que eu não fiquei muito amiga delas e que eu não comecei a odiar a Hermione. Mas, isso não aconteceu. Eu soltei um grito de desespero. Como elas querem que eu me aproxime da pessoa que eu mais odeio na vida? – Como é que é? Eu tenho que conquistar Draco Malfoy? – berrei. Agora sim que a fixa caiu.

- Aparentemente sim. – disse a Gabi, calma. Como é que ela pode ser calma? ALGUÉM ME DIGA!

- Ótimo, agora só falta eu descobrirque meu pai é o Ronald McDonald.- resmunguei**. (n/a: Dedicado a Lali)**

- Calma, Gina. – começou a Lauren. – É só uma aposta. Relaxe.

- Certo, certo. Mas eu vou fazer isso do meu jeito. – disse e entrei no banheiro, fechando a porta. Não tinha jeito. Não existia meu jeito, eu só queria ficar sozinha. Era impossível ser perfeita para ele ou fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim, pelo o que parecia. Como eu faria ele se apaixonar por mim?

Esta é uma pergunta que eu realmente gostaria de saber a resposta. Sentei em cima da pia e comecei a rabiscar o espelho. Sabe, é bom rabiscar o espelho. Te ajuda a tirar o stress. bem, eu acho. Comigo funciona. Desenhar corações, pessoas morrendo, estrelas, luas, borboletas, coisas azuis, vermelhas, borrões. Sabe, esse tipo de coisa.

- Gina! 'Tá dormindo,ai? – Gabriela batia na portae falava. Levantei, apaguei tudo o que havia escrito no espelho e sai do banheiro.

- Pronto, já sai, Gabi. – disse pra ela, indo até a minha cama e me sentando. Suspirei, peguei minha capa e saí do dormitório. Cheguei no andar de baixo e vi o Harry, ele sorriu e andou até chegar perto de mim.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse ele. Suspirei.

- Vamos... – disse. Começando a sair da torre, com ele atrás. Assim que chegamos em um local e eu vi que não havia ninguém para ouvir a conversa, falei: - Então, o que quer?

- Olha, Gina, eu sinto muito, mas...eu quero ser seu amigo ainda. – disse ele. Suspirei. AMIGOS?

- Harry, eu gosto de você. Até demais. Mas, não dá para sermos amigos. – disse.

- Gina, entenda... não da para eu ficar com você, é... – começou ele.

- Por que você sempre faz isso comigo? – berrei. – Estava tudo bem. Cada vez que terminamos você inventa uma desculpa. É tão difícil assim dizer a verdade? – eu estava começando a chorar. Estava me fazendo de besta na frente dele, de novo.

- Gina, eu não faço isso porque eu quero... eu só... – começou ele.

- Só o que? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DIZ DE UMA VEZ QUE NÃO ME AMA E QUE NÃO ME QUER POR QUE EU SOU APENAS A IRMÃ CAÇULA DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO? – berrei.

- Não é bem assim. Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, Gin. – disse ele. – Mas, eu descobri que gosto da Hermione. E eu não vou te usar para tentar esquecê-la só porque ela está com o seu irmão. – disse Harry. – Olha, você é linda, inteligente, legal, engraçada... mas, a Hermione... – ele suspirou. –... a Hermione, é tudo isso e mais um pouco, entende? É impossível não se apaixonar por ela.. – mas ele parou de falar ao ouvir um suspiro de susto ou alegria e passos se afastando de nós.

- Tinha mais alguém aqui? – perguntei.

- Que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou. Hoje, é...

- Quarta. – respondi. Qual era o problema com o dia de hoje?

- Ah, não. – disse ele e xingou algo baixinho. Virando-se para o outro lado do corredor, ele gritou: - Hermione! – e saiu correndo. Não entendi nada. Suspirei e comecei a andar, em direção ao lado oposto ao que ele tinha ido. Andei várias horas, até que ouvi um miado e passos se aproximando. Comecei a correr, até que uma porta se abriu e uma mão gelada me puxou pela cintura para dentro da sala, tapando a minha boca com a outra mão, me impedindo de gritar. Escutei Filch perguntar a madame Norrrrrrrrra se ela havia escutado algo e depois sair de lá, resmungando. Suspirei e a pessoa tirou a mão da minha boca. Me virei para a pessoa e arregalei os olhos. Era Draco Malfoy.

- Está me devendo uma, Weasley. – disse o loiro.

- Por que? Por que me salvou de pegar uma detenção? – perguntei pra ele.

- É, eu não sei. Mas, se correr você ainda pode pegar a detenção se quiser. – ele abriu a porta e se virou para sair.

- Malfoy! – chamei,ele se virou para dentro. – Obrigada.

- Apenas não se acostume. – E então ele saiu. Eu sai logo depois indo até a Grifinória. Cheguei no dormitório e minhas amigas _muy amigas_ estavam dormindo. Suspirei e fui tomar banho. Fechei os olhos, deixando a água quente relaxar o meu corpo. Mas me arrepiei ao lembrar daquelas mãos geladas na minha cintura. Abri rapidamente os olhos e terminei meu banho. Coloquei meu pijama de vaquinhas fofas, deitei na minha cama e adormeci rapidamente.

**-x-**

Acordei e olhei pro relógio. São só 7 e 50... SETE E CINQUENTA? AH!

ACORDA! Eu levantei rapidamente e gritei para as minhas amigas acordarem, enquanto pegava o uniforme e o colocava de qualquer jeito. Vou ter que ir pra aula sem tomar banho. Só desejo que o Morcegão não reclame do meu atraso.

Eu e minhas amigas corremos por Hogwarts inteira para chegar a tempo nas masmorras. Nós paramos um pouquinho, para descansar, e voltamos a correr. Conseguimos (com muito esforço) chegar na aula a tempo. Ok, nem tão a tempo. Minhas amigas entraram na sala e eu entrei logo depois. Assim que eu entrei,o Morcegão se virou para mim.

- Detenção Weasley. – disse ele.

- Mas, professor... – comecei.

- Sente e comece a fazer sua poção. Fique aqui depois da aula, para conversarmos sobre o horário da detenção. – disse ele. Bufei e me sentei ao lado da Luna, que era o único local vago. Abri minha bolsa e fui procurar o livro de poções. Mas, eu vi um saquinho e o abri, vendo um bilhete e duas torradas. Abri o bilhete no qual estava escrito:

_Não vi você no café da manhã. Deve ter acordado tarde,_

_Estava pensando em mim,para dormir tão tarde?_

Mas não tinha assinatura. Apenas era escrito em uma caligrafia fina e caprichada. Gabriela me viu com o bilhete e o tirou da minha mão, se virando depois, para me jogar um papel.

_De quem é? – GP_

Eu não sei. – GW

_Admirador secreto, Gi?_

Quem sabe.

_Ei, que horas você chegou ontem?Eu e a Lah, não vimos você chegar._

Ah, cheguei depois da meia noite.

_Onde você tava?_

Por aí. Agora guarda isso, que eu quero prestar atenção na aula.

A Gabriela guardou o papel. Sorri, peguei uma torrada e comecei a comer. Seja quem for que tenha me dado as torradas, tenho que lembrar de agradecê-lo.

Logo depois de comer, comecei a copiar a poção e depois comecei a fazê-la. Minha poção era como sempre um belo desastre. Mas, dessa vez, eu não me animei ao terminar os dois períodos de poções porque eu tive que ficar na sala esperando o Morcego resolver escolher minha detenção.

- Weasley, você vai limpar minha sala depois da aula. – disse ele. – Sem magia. Vou mandar alguém vir te olhar. Agora pode ir para a próxima aula.

- Sim, Professor. – eu disse e sai da sala completamente alienada, pensando em quem poderia ter me mandando o bilhete. Eu trombei com alguém e comecei a me desculpar, até ouvir a voz irritante da pessoa .

- Weasley! Eu sabia que os Weasley's eram pobres mas não sabia que a filhinha Weasley tinha que ficar pensando na dívida da família no meio da aula.- disse a Parkinson.

- Escute aqui, Parkinson. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te interessa, então, por que não vai fazer alguma vadiagem da qual você esta acostumada e sai da minha frente? – disse, saindo de perto dela e caminhando até a próxima aula.

**-x-**

Ah, como eu amo o almoço. É, a melhor parte do dia. Só que eu não entendo o por quê de eu estar olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Não entendo mesmo. Ah, lembrei porquê. É que a mesa da Sonserina fica perto da mesa da Grifinória. Você quer a verdade né? Bem, a verdade é que eu estou procurando o Malfoy. Não estou vendo ele na mesa. Por que?

- GINA! – berrou Lauren, chamando a atenção do salão inteiro para nós. Sabe, eu amo ela, mas eu vou matá-la da forma mais dura e cruel assim que eu ganhar a aposta e conseguir os 20 galeões. – Ah, desculpa pessoal. Podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo. – disse ela e depois olhou para mim, dizendo: - Em que mundo você esta?

- Planeta Terra e você? – respondi. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Gina, nós – ela apontou para ela e depois para a Gabriela. – estávamos te chamando e você ficava olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Ah, é... – comecei.

- O negocio é o seguinte. Como nós vimos que você esta procurando a sua 'vítima' na mesa da Sonserina, resolvemos te dar uma ajudinha... – começou a Gabi. Xi, lá vem merda.

- Ficamos sabendo que o Malfoy não compareceu a nenhuma das aulas da manhã. Você imagina por que? – disse a Lauren.

- Hmm... – me fingi de pensativa. – não.

- Certo, certo. Era só isso. Agora volte a comer seu almoço antes que esfrie, que eu vou lá falar com o Matt. – disse Lauren, se levantando do meu lado da mesa e andando até o outro lado, pedindo para sentar ao lado dele. Eu suspirei.

- Ela tem jeito para isso. – comentou Gabriela, distraidamente.

- Também acho. – murmurei. – Ah, não estou com fome. Vou falar com a Luna. Te encontro na próxima aula, Gabi. – disse, saindo da mesa da Grifinória e indo para a da Corvinal, me sentando ao lado da Luna.

- Gina! Como vai? – perguntou a loira. Sabe, a Luna mudou muito. Desde o ano passado para esse. Podemos dizer que ela bem... parou de ser conhecida como a 'Di-Lua' e perdeu um pouco do ar sonhador de sempre.

- Ah, vou bem, Lu... – disse. – Mas, sabe o que é... como você é a melhor loira da escola e a que eu mais amo... – comecei.

- Pede logo, Ginny. – ela me cortou. Não gostei disso. HUNPF!

- Você poderia me dizer se viu o Malfoy por ai? – perguntei.

- O Draco? – eu assenti. – Calma. – ela se virou para o garoto da frente e começou a conversar com ele. Definitivamente, essa não é a mesma Luna Lovegood de antes. Logo, ela se virou para mim. – O Kevin disse que o Albert disse que o Lincoln disse que o Rodrigo disse que Charles disse que o Chuck disse que viu o Draco sozinho no corredor norte hoje de manhã. Por que, Gina? – disse ela.

- Ah, valeu, Luna! – praticamente berrei, saindo correndo do salão principal. Aí estaria uma chance de tentar conquistá-lo para ganhar meus vinte galeões. Comecei a andar em direção a torre norte. Mas eu estava quase chegando lá quando...

- Gina!O que faz aqui? – perguntou a famosa voz conhecida. Eu respirei fundo e me virei.

- Harry! – exclamei, falsamente feliz.

- E então, Gina? O que faz por aqui?- ele repetiu a pergunta. Eu ouvi da primeira vez, tá?

- Ah, estava dando uma volta pelo castelo. – eu disse. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Quer uma companhia até a sua próxima aula? – ele perguntou. Na verdade Harry, não. Mas fazer o que, né?

- Ah, quero sim, Harry. – disse, sorridente. Ele sorriu, pegou meus materiais e começamos a andar até a sala de História da Magia. Até que a companhia dele é agradável, mas não é lá grande coisa. Logo chegamos a sala, eu sorri para ele, peguei meus materiais e entrei. Seria uma boa hora para dormir. Assim que entrei na sala, notei que não havia lugar ao lado das minhas amigas e vi o Colin sozinho, que acenou para mim. Andei até ele e me sentei do lado dele.

- Você sumiu no almoço, a onde você foi? – perguntou ele.

- Dar uma volta por aí, sabe?– respondi.

- Sei, sim. Gina, você se importaria de me ajudar com umas fotos depois das aulas? – ele perguntou. Ajudar? Ajudar como Colin?

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas eu tenho detenção depois da aula. Com o Batman. – respondi.

- Certo, certo. Mas, promete que me ajuda a escolher a minha fantasia pra festa de Hallowen? – perguntou ele, eu sorri.

- Que festa? – perguntei.

- Você não estava prestando atenção na aula de transfiguração mesmo, hein? A festa à fantasia, que é obrigatório usar mascara, que a professora Mcgonagall falou.- disse ele e se virou para a frente, assim que o Nick-sem-cabeça atravessou a sala. Eu sorri levemente. Era verdade que eu não havia prestado atenção mesmo na aula.

**-x-**

Sai da aula de Herbologia. Estou atrasada! Estou atrasada! Sai correndo e trombei em alguém.

- Ei, olha por onde...- comecei, mas parei ao ver quem era. – Hermione?

- Gina! – exclamou a morena. – Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

- Hermione, a gente pode conversar depois? Eu tenho uma detenção com o Batman agora e ele não vai gostar nada, nada, se eu me atrasar. – eu disse.

- Por que você chama o Professor Snape de Batman, Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

- Pequena longa história, bem, que seja, eu não posso contar agora. Detenção. – eu disse e sai correndo, esbarrando em todos até chegar nas masmorras. Assim que entrei na sala, o Morcegão se virou para mim e disse:

- Atrasada, Weasley. Será que você não consegue olhar no relógio? – pergunta que eu ia responder, quando a porta da sala se abriu, revelando ninguém mais ninguém menos que.. Blaise Zabini. É, um desastre. Um enorme desastre.

- Professor. – disse o Zabini.

- Vigie a Weasley na detenção dela. Você fica com a varinha dela. – disse o Batman, tirando a minha varinha e entregando pro Zabini. - Só entregue a varinha depois que ela terminar de limpar tudo. – disse o Batman, se virando para nós e saindo. Eu mostrei a língua para ele e depois o imitei falar, murmurando em seguida um 'morcego idiota' e pegando os baldes.

- Ei,Weasley. Que tal se eu te ajudar a limpar tudo isso e nós fazermos um programa mais divertido? – disse o infeliz do Zabini. Apenas respondi com um gesto obsceno. **(n/a: Ou se preferirem _|_)** Ele apenas riu. Riu! Ele RIU! Pensei que ele fosse incapaz de tal gesto. Pensei mesmo, mas eu peguei o pano e comecei a limpar a sala. Droga! Mil vezes droga! Me lembre de nunca mais nunca mais me atrasar para a aula do morcego.

**-x-**

Faz um ano e meio que eu estou aqui limpando a sala do morcego. Ok, é mentira, eu to aqui a três horas. Mas isso não interessa. O que interessa é que eu to quase acabando. Eu sorri e virei para o lado. Ei, por que o Zabini está andando até mim? Alguém me responde? Por favor! Ele 'ta sorrindo malicioso, ai, ai... ele 'tá chegando perto, 'tá muito perto, eu to andando para trás, ai! Eu pisei no balde de água! Maldito balde, droga! Meu sapato está molhado, minha meia está molhada. Eu to sentindo a parede nas minhas costas, ele tá se aproximando mais de mim e... A porta se abriu, mostrando o morcegão. AH! Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de vê-lo.

- Acabou a sua detenção, Weasley. – ele anunciou. Eu gritei de alegria, pulei, peguei a minha varinha da mão do Zabini, mostrei a língua pro mesmo e sai correndo da sala. Corri para a Grifinória, tomar um banho. Eu mereço um banho. Corri pro meu tão amado e adorado dormitório, chegando lá e vendo a Lauren sentada no chão, rabiscando o caderno, enquanto balançava os pés que tinham uma meia rosa, preta e vermelha... Arregalei os olhos! Ah, não.

- GABRIELA! – berrei, batendo na porta do banheiro. A Lauren sentou na cama e riu.

- Nem adianta, é dia do banho de creme. Ela só sai ás 9h. Desista, Gi. – disse a Lauren. Como é que ela fica calma assim sabendo que a Gabriela está no banheiro? Como eu desejo que ela tivesse uma bela de uma diarréia agora...

- Gabriela! Sai daí! – berrei, batendo na porta do banheiro com mais força ainda. Ouvi a voz dela abafada de dentro do banheiro. Não entendi direito o que ela disse. – Se você não abrir essa porta, eu vou explodir ela! – gritei. Cara, eu acho que estão escutando eu gritar lá da Sonserina.

- Gina, para de gritar. Desse jeito vai dar para te ouvir lá da Sonserina. – disse a Lauren. Ela está lendo minha mente, é? – Você conhece a Gabriela, ela demora 1 hora no banho em dias normais. E quando ela vai fazer banho de creme no cabelo são duas ou três horas. Nem adianta você fazer nada, ela não vai sair. – disse a Lauren, calma. Como é que ela fica calma? Eu preciso de um banho! Que droga! Eu vou ter que apelar. Sai do quarto e fui até o dormitório da Hermione. Bati na porta. A Amy abriu a porta.

- Amy! A Mione ta ai? – diz que sim, diz que sim! Por favor!

- Não, Gina. Ela saiu há horas e ainda não voltou. – respondeu a Amy. Eu não vou pedir para tomar banho no dormitório dela para ela. Não vou mesmo. Não que eu não goste dela, porque eu gosto, é só que eu não sou muito amiga dela para pedir isso.

- Ah, obrigada então, Amy. – eu disse e sai de lá. Eu vou ter que apelar. Desci pro salão comunal. E achei quem eu queria.

- Harry! – gritei. Todos se viraram para mim. – Er, desculpa gente, voltem a fazer o que estavam fazendo e finjam que isso não aconteceu. - eu disse e andei até ele.

- O que foi, Gina? – ele perguntou.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.. Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar, Harry! Você é a minha salvaç.. – mas ele me impediu de falar.

- O que você quer, Gin? – ele perguntou.

- Sabe como a Gabriela é, ainda mais quando ela entra no banheiro e... – ao ver o olhar ameaçador dele, eu disse: - posso tomar banho no seu dormitório?

- Mas Gina, isso é contra as regras e... – ele começou.

- E quantas regra você, o Rony e a Hermione já não quebraram? Faz isso por mim, pela nossa amizade. Por favor? – pedi, com carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Tá bom, Gina. – ele respondeu. Eu contive um grito de alegria. – Eu vou subir pro meu dormitório, pegue suas coisas e vai para lá depois. – ele disse. Eu subi para o meu dormitório, contente. Chegando lá, a Lauren sorri para mim e diz :

- E então, desistiu da idéia maluca de tomar banho antes das nove? – perguntou a Lauren.

- Eu sou uma Weasley, Lalê. E eu não desisto nunca. – eu disse e fui até o meu armário, pegar as minhas roupas e minha toalha extra.

- Onde você vai Gina? – perguntou a Lauren. Curiosa ela, né?

- Ah, vou tomar banho no dormitório masculino. – respondi e sai do quarto. Eu fui até o dormitório masculino do 7 ano, batendo na porta logo em seguida. Harry a abriu e sorriu dando espaço para que eu entrasse.

- Bem, estão todos expulsos do quarto, por via das duvidas, já que a porta do banheiro não tranca.- ele disse. Eu sorri e me dirigi do banheiro. Pude ouvir ele dizer antes que eu fechasse a porta: - Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar, que eu vou ficar aqui...

O Harry bem que é muito cavaleiro. Eu realmente adoro ele, mas ele me deu um pé na bunda. Não dá para agüentar isso, sabe? É horrível. Comecei a me despir e logo depois entrei no chuveiro. O estranho é que o banheiro deles é mais organizado do que o nosso, (o meu, da Lauren e da Gabriela)... Pronto! Acabei meu banho! Nem demorei muito. Hmm...será que eles tem secador aqui? Preciso fazer uma escova no meu cabelo. Comecei a fuçar no armário deles, mas não achei. Droga! Plano 2.

- Harry! – chamei, ou melhor, berrei. Logo, o moreno abriu a porta, falando:

- O que foi, G..?– mas, ele parou ao me ver só de toalha e começou a me analisar. Nunca viu garotas só de toalha não, Harry? NÃO RESPONDA, CONSCIÊNCIA!

- Harry! – chamei e ele pareceu despertar, corando. Ai, que lindinho. – Você tem secador?

- Secador? Não. – disse ele.

- Ah, 'ta bem eu uso lá no meu quarto, quando a Gabriela sair do banheiro. Isso se ela sair. – eu disse e ele saiu do banheiro. Eu fechei a porta, me virando para me trocar. Logo me troquei e agora, estou linda e cheirosa indo para o meu dormitório.

**-x-**

Depois de minhas amigas me irritarem com o fato de eu ter ido tomar banho no dormitório masculino, vou dormir. Já que amanha é mais um dia longo e comprido. E tenho que dormir agora para não dormir amanhã. Enfim, boa noite.

**-x-**

**N/a:** Oi,oi. Bem, eu queria muito **reviews**. Sabe, o botãozinho que diz 'GO' não morde e reviews fazem muito bem para o ego da autora 8)


	3. Lobiquem?

**Capítulo 2_ Lobi...quem?**

_Disclaimer: É da J.K, não me processe... eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, mas se quiserem me dar doações, eu aceito!_

Já se passaram alguns dias desde os últimos acontecimentos e sabe que dia é hoje? Sabe, sabe? Adivinha só: hoje é sábado! E sábado é dia de... vamos lá, gente! PENSEM! Silêncio. Ok, bando de pássaros bêbados... hoje é... hoje é dia de HOGSMEAD! Eba! E eu fui a primeira a acordar, já tomei meu banho diário, coloquei minha roupa e penteei meus cabelos molhados. Agora, eu tenho que fazer a coisa mais legal.

- ACORDEM BANDO DE PREGUIÇOSAS! – berrei, tirando as cobertas da Lauren e da Gabi ao mesmo tempo em que com um gesto de varinha eu abria as cortinas do dormitório, permitindo a entrada de luz. Lauren resmungou um 'vai cagar, Gina', enquanto tacava o despertador dela em mim e levantava. Agora a Gabi, bem ela disse algo como 'só mais 10 minutinhos' e 'não atrapalhe meu sono de beleza' e empacotou de novo. Ai, ai. MUY amigas eu tenho. A Lauren caminhou lentamente (acho que ela é um inferi) até o banheiro e bateu a porta do mesmo, assim que entrou.

Eu revirei os olhos, berrando que estava saindo para tomar café e saindo do dormitório. Então eu estou aqui, linda e maravilhosa, andando pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao Salão Principal, quando uma mão me puxa pra trás. Eu olho pros cabelos loiros e berro:

- LUNA! VOCÊ É LOUCA? – eu berrei. A loira arregalou os olhos e depois,riu. É! Ela simplesmente riu. R-I-U. **(n/a: Quem pensou que era o Draco levanta a mão õ/)**

- Gin! Eu tava te chamando e você não me ouvia. – ela disse risonha, enquanto íamos juntas até o salão principal. Chamei ela pra tomar café comigo na mesa da grifinória. Nós andamos até lá e algumas cabecinhas olharam para nós. Sabe, a cabeleira ruiva chama atenção. Eu corei um pouco e me sentei no lugar de sempre, deixando a Luna sentar do meu lado.

- Sabe, eu conversei com o Tio Dumby... – ela começou. Bem, o tio Dumby, é como nós chamamos o Professor Dumbledore pelas costas.

- E... – eu disse, incentivando ela a continuar. O que essa loira louca falou pro Papai Noel?

- Eu pedi pra mudar de casa. Eu to cansada de acordar e olhar para a cara das mesmas pessoas. É um pouquinho chato, sabe? – Ela comentou. – E ele disse que ia conversar com os professores e me daria a resposta segunda. – se antes eu achava que ela era louca, agora eu tenho certeza. Como ela chega no tio Dumby e diz : 'Ah,eu to cansada da minha casa. São as mesmas caras de sempre. Você pode me tirar dela?' Corvinal maluca. – Hoje tem passeio em Hogsmead. Você vai, Gina?

- Ah,vou sim! Eu quero ir na dedos de mel... – eu comecei, quando uma Gabriela irritada e uma Lauren risonha sentaram na nossa frente.

- Olá, garotas! – berrou feliz a Lauren. Isso sempre acontece quando acordamos ela. Na verdade, isso acontece todo dia, mas relevem.

- Olá, escandalosa! – eu disse de volta, pegando a manteiga e começando a passar a manteiga no pão. **(n/a: Num castelo assombrado,a bruxa malvada,estava com a faca na mão.. passando manteiga no pão. Passando manteiga no pão! Parei, me ignorem e voltem a suas leituras felizes lalala) **Começamos a conversar animadamente e logo após terminarmos o café, fomos para o jardim e nos sentamos na beira do lago. Luna pegou uma pedra e jogou no lago. A pedra foi pulando e pulando até cair e afundar. Eu suspirei.

- E então...vamos a Hogsmead? – perguntou Luna.

- Hogsmead já enjoou. – disse a Gabriela. Lauren sorriu, ah, eu conheço aquele sorriso... ih, lá vem.

- Então, por que não vamos ao beco diagonal? – perguntou Lauren, se levantando de repente.

- Ah, claro, por que não? Nós vamos até a estação de flu, que fica no fim de Hogsmead, subornamos o cara e pagamos a mais para usar a lareira. Vamos para a estação de flu do beco diagonal, fazemos as compras nele e voltamos antes das carruagens de Hogwarts irem embora. Ótimo. Grande idéia. – eu disse, revirando os olhos em seguida.

- Era nisso mesmo que eu estava pensando, Gin! – disse Luna, sorrindo bobamente. – Todas topam em ir para Londres?

- Sim! – berraram Lauren e Gabriela.

- Não. – eu murmurei e depois levantei os braços me dando por vencida. – Ok, ok, mas só dessa vez. E porque vocês são maioria.

- Ótimo. Vamos todas pros dormitórios, pegamos o dinheiros e nos encontramos aqui em 10 minutos. – disse Gabriela, saindo correndo para o castelo. Eu e Lauren começamos a correr atrás dela.

**-x-**

Estamos todas no jardim andando até as carruagens. Ai, eu ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. Estamos fugindo de Hogwarts! Tá, não literalmente fugindo mas... ah,vocês entenderam. Estamos indo para Londres sem que ninguém saiba e se alguém nos pegar vamos levar uma bela de uma detenção, isso se nós não formos expulsas antes e...

- GINA! – berrou Luna, eu me virei para ela.

- Que é? – perguntei.

- Chegamos em Hogsmead. Não vai descer da carruagem? – perguntou Lauren. Agora que eu me toquei que estávamos em Hogmead. Eu desci da carruagem, ajeitando novamente a minha bolsinha preta de lado e a apertando com força. Começamos a andar por Hogsmead até que passamos pela Dedos-de-Mel.

- Gente. – eu chamei. Todas se viraram para mim. – Posso comprar um pirulito antes de irmos? – perguntei. Elas riram e me acompanharam para dentro da dedos-de-mel. Ela estava cheia e lotada como sempre. Eu sorri e sai correndo, atropelando todo mundo e indo até o fundo da loja, onde ficavam os melhores pirulitos do mundo. Existe um pirulito que tem gosto de morango com chocolate. Outro tem gosto de menta com chocolate. E o outro é de cereja e parece que tem bombinhas explodindo dentro da sua boca. Eu peguei os três e fui andando sorridente até o balcão de compras. Eu estava andando, quando esbarrei em alguém.

- Desculpe!Não te vi! – eu disse, sem olhar para a pessoa e continuando meu caminho até o balcão. A pessoa me puxou pelo ante-braço, me fazendo se voltar para ela.

- Ora, ora, Weasley. Além de pobre agora não enxerga também? – comentou o Malfoy. Eu odeio o Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, esbarrei em você foi? Então, retiro minhas desculpas. Foi bem feito! – falei, enquanto voltava a andar até o balcão.

- Cadê a sua educação, Weasley? Vendeu ela para comprar esse pirulitos? Ah, havia me esquecido você não tem educação. – ele falou,com a voz fria, e se virou de costas para mim começando a andar.

- Para a sua informação seu loiro ... – eu comecei e ele se virou de volta para a mim. Ao ver seu sorriso cínico, me lembrei da aposta. –... com cabelos platinados naturais e lindíssimos. Eu tenho as minhas economias. – eu disse e sai andando de volta ao balcão. Parei para olhar para trás e ver se ele estava rindo de mim. Mas ele estava apenas enlaçando pela cintura e beijando a buldog... digo, Pansy Parkinson. Ah, garoto ridículo! Bem que eu queria xingá-lo com todas as minhas forças, mas eu ainda quero vinte galeões. Eu comprei meus pirulitos e sai da loja. Luna, Lauren e Gabriela estavam lá do lado de fora me esperando. Cada uma pegou um pirulito da minha mão, o que me fez rir.

- Onde vocês estavam? – eu perguntei.

- Ah, a Gabriela reclamou que lá dentro tava muito cheio e nos fez sair. – disse Lauren. – Mas vamos logo, se não nós não aproveitaremos muito Londres. - ela completou, enquanto andávamos para o fundo da cidade. Andamos até chegar em uma lojinha velha. Entramos nela e Luna foi direto falar com o homem que havia lá.

- Boa tarde. – Luna cumprimentou o homem,que havia na lojinha. – Gostaríamos de ir para o Beco Diagonal. Fica em Londres. – ela disse.

- Estudantes de Hogwarts? Hmm... não sei não, eu posso acabar arranjando encrenca com o Dumbledore... – começou o velho. Luna colocou 2 galeões em cima do balcão. – Mas vou correr o risco, podem ir. – o homem disse e nós andamos até a lareira indo finalmente para Londres.

**-x-**

Chegamos em Londres. Eu amo o beco diagonal. Ele é tão... beco diagonal. Começamos a andar entre as lojas, até que entramos em uma loja qualquer e Luna se virou para nós dizendo:

- Por que não fazemos comprar em Londres mesmo? – Perguntou ela. Oh, ótimo. Agora sim estamos LITERALMENTE fugindo de Hogwarts. Começamos a andar para a saída do Beco em direção ao Caldeirão Furado e logo saímos dele e fomos para Londres trouxa. Sempre movimentada e cheia de gente.

Começamos a andar até o centro. Aí, o salto 'tá doendo o meu pé. Chegamos a uma lojinha trouxa e entramos. A Loja era super-apertada e não tinha 'nada' dentro dela. Poucas roupas e todas feias e fora de moda. Andamos até o fundo, onde a Gabi quase-pulou em cima do balcão e gritou:

- Mãe! – ela gritou e logo apareceu uma senhora loira de olhos verdes-acizentados,que sorriu e abriu uma porta atrás do balcão para que nós passássemos. Assim que passamos, ela se virou para Gabriela e a beijou na testa, dizendo com seu sotaque francês:

- Gabriela! O que faz em Londres? Você fugiu da escola? Se você fugiu o seu pai vai ficar muito bravo e vai te por de castigo, pois não se pode... – a mulher começou com seu sotaque francês.

- Mãe! Calma. – disse a Gabi. – Nós só... viemos fazer compras. – disse ela. – Ah, mãe, essas são Gina Weasley. – ela disse apontando para mim. – Lauren Goulart. – apontou para Lauren. – e Luna Lovegood.- ela apontou para Luna. – Meninas, minha mãe, Vivianne. – ela disse, apontando para a mãe dela.

- Ah, prazer. – Eu disse à mãe dela enquanto olhava pra Gabi com um olhar de : 'pega-o-dinheiro-e-vamos-logo.'

- Ah, mãe... sabe o que é, eu ia fazer compras com as minhas amigas, né, mas ai o meu dinheirinho sabe... ele meio que tipo que assim acabou... e eu estive pensando se você podia... – a Gabriela começou. A mãe dela apenas riu enquanto abria a bolsa. Ela tirou de lá alguns galeões e os deu a Gabriela.

- Tome. – a tia Vivi disse, entregando o dinheiro para Gabi. – Boas compras! – ela desejou, antes de sairmos da loja. Nós voltamos as ruas movimentadas de Londres e a Lauren começou a rir. Ela ria, ria, ria. Tá, agora ela não ria mais, ela gargalhava.

- Vocês hahaha vão mesmo hahaha comprar alguma coisa hahaha com dinheiro bruxo? - Lauren disse gargalhando, ao notar que estávamos todas com dinheiro bruxo. Eu revirei os olhos. DROGA.

- De volta ao Beco diagonal. – Eu disse e começamos a andar para o beco. Assim que entramos no Beco, escutei uma voz conhecida:

- Hermione, para de reclamar! Vamos, é por aqui.. – a voz disse. Arregalei os olhos. Harry. Puxei as minhas amigas para dentro da primeira loja que eu vi pela frente. Sorte nossa que era uma loja de fantasias e nós iríamos mesmo precisar de umas para o baile de máscaras. Sorri,começando a fuçar nas fantasias. Eu e minhas amigas fomos para os provadores com umas mil roupas. E fazíamos caretas e imitávamos as pessoas que usavam as roupas. Realmente, muito engraçado.

Acabou que peguei uma fantasia de anjo e uma mascara prata. Lauren pegou uma fantasia de Rapunzel e uma mascara Branca. Ela vai ficar linda de Rapunzel. Com aquele cabelo enorme dela. (Sintam o meu sarcasmo) A Luna pegou uma fantasia de fada azul e uma mascara azul também.E a Gabi comprou uma de odalisca vermelha com uma mascara preta. Saímos da loja felizes como sempre e olhamos no relógio, já eram quatro horas da tarde.

Incrível como o tempo passa rápido quando a gente se diverte. Nós fomos até o Gringotes e perto do banco, eu vi um cabelo loiro platinado conhecido. Ele andava em direção a travessa do Tranco. Lugar suspeito para um loiro sozinho ir... Olhei para as meninas e fiz sinal para elas me seguirem, enquanto eu corria pelo beco diagonal com as minhas sacolas em direção a travessa do Tranco. Assim que entrei lá, andei calmamente (leia: correndo) até a loja onde os cabelos platinados iam. E então o Malfoy parou de repente e se virou para mim, que estava a centímetros dele.

- Não sabia que é feio espionar? – ele disse, com algum sarcasmo na voz.

- Não sabia que deveria ficar em Hogsmead com a Buldogue? – eu falei.

- Olha, Weasley. Eu não sou do tipo protetor ou sei lá, mas a travessa do tranco é um local cheio de magia das trevas e perigoso. – ele disse, com a voz rouca. – E já que insiste em me seguir, seja mais discreta pelo menos. – ele falou com a voz voltando ao normal novamente, enquanto movia uma mão e meus cabelos ficavam castanhos com mexas loiras.

- É claro que é um local cheio de magia das trevas. Onde mais um comensalzinho igual você iria? – eu falei. Vi fúria nos olhos dele,mas não me afastei para trás. Ele apenas se aproximou mais de mim, o que me fez andar para trás até bater em uma parede. Ele aproximou o rosto do meu. Ele aproximou sua boca da minha orelha.

- Não fale do que você não sabe. – ele sibilou em minha orelha. Eu prendi a respiração e então ele aproximou sua boca da minha. Eu fechei os olhos sem perceber. Então ele riu. Uma risada sarcástica. – Você achou que eu iria te beijar? Não seja patética, Weasley. – ele falou. E sem dizer mas nada, ele entrou em uma loja. Eu ia entrar atrás dele , quando a porta se bateu com um estrondo na minha cara. Isso é um claro: 'Some daqui, Weasley.' Suspirei, enquanto me virava e corria para fora da Travessa do Tranco, onde encontrei minhas amigas. Elas me olhavam com um profundo interesse.

- Não me perguntem do meu cabelo. – eu falei,enquanto colocava o gorro na cabeça e andava em direção do Caldeirão Furado. As meninas apenas me seguiram. Assim que entramos na Londres Trouxa novamente, comemos alguma coisa e depois fizemos mais compras. (no tempo em que eu fiquei na Travessa, elas trocaram o dinheiro)

**-x-**

Depois de comprarmos Londres inteira, o dinheiro acabou e nós voltamos para o beco diagonal, lá naquele carinha estranho que vai nos levar para Hogsmead de novo.

- Ah, o dinheiro já acabou e nós não gastamos muito!– reclamou Lauren. – Queria tanto ser rica!

- Lauren, o dinheiro não trás felicidade. – eu falei.

- É, o dinheiro não trás felicidade, mas quando acaba ele leva ela embora. – disse a Gabi. Eu ri.

- Ok, ok. Vamos logo para Hogsmead. – eu disse, entrando na lojinha e sendo seguida por elas. A Loony conversou com o carinha da loja e depois fomos para Hogsmead. As meninas foram para a Dedos-de-Mel e eu disse que já ia para o castelo. Comecei a andar para ir ao castelo, quando uma mão me puxou para um beco e tampou minha boca para que eu não gritasse. Eu observei aqueles olhos cinzas.

- Demorou demais em Londres. – ele disse com a voz fria. - Detenção, Weasley!

- O QUE? – eu berrei.– Detenção, Malfoy!

- Weasley, você não é monitora. – ele disse.

- É, eu sei, mas eu sempre quis dizer isso. – eu disse, com um sorriso no rosto. Malfoy deu um meio-sorriso. Calma ai, PARA TUDO! Eu fiz o Malfoy sorrir? Eu só posso estar sonhando... daqui a pouco eu vou acordar e vou para Hogsmead e...

- Volte para o castelo, Weasley. E eu não te dou uma detenção. – ele falou e saiu andando.

- E se eu não quiser? – eu falei, indo para trás. Ele me prensou perigosamente na parede e disse:

- Então, você pode ficar aqui. E eu te dou uma detenção.

- Uma hora ou outra com você não pode afetar meu cérebro, Malfoy.

- Você tem cérebro, Weasley?

- Idiota! – eu falei, o empurrando e saindo de perto dele, em direção ao castelo. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

- EU SABIA QUE IRIA FAZER O QUE EU MANDEI,WEASLEY! – ele berrou. Eu apenas fiz um gesto obsceno com a mão **(n/a: ou se preferirem _|_)** e então decidi voltar. Eu não havia avisado as meninas, acabou que procurei por elas em Hogsmead toda. Debaixo das pedras, em todo lugar. Escureceu e eu acho que só tinha eu, o frio e a noite ali. O local estava deserto, as carruagens haviam ido embora e eu estava lá procurando por elas.

Até que eu vi a minha salvação, ou as minhas salvações, que correram até mim e pularam em cima de mim, me derrubando no chão que estava fofo por causa da neve.

- GIN! – berraram elas, enquanto me esmagavam contra a neve. Eu estou sendo engolida pela a neve. Oh, socorro. Enfim, ficamos ali na neve deitadas, elas em cima de mim me esmagando, até que resolvemos levantar.

- Bem, temos que ir para a escola. Já é tarde e daqui a pouco o castelo fecha. – disse a Lauren.

- Eu conheço um atalho para os terrenos de Hogwarts. – eu disse, indo em direção ao cabeça de Javali. Entramos e eu abri um alçapão escondido no chão. Começamos a caminhar até chegarmos ao terreno de Hogwarts. Estava frio e eu podia ver as fumaçinhas causadas pela respiração de todas nós. Assim que chegamos em Hogwarts, tentamos abrir o portão, mas já estava trancado.

- Oh, não. – eu falei. A Lauren começou a bater no portão, enquanto berrava feito uma louca. Eu e a Gabi a tiramos de perto do portão, antes que acordasse alguém.

- Você 'ta louca? Quer levar uma detenção? – bradou a Gabi para a Lauren.

- Olhe, nós estamos trancadas fora do castelo, sem dinheiro, sem comida, com frio e com fome. Será que pode ficar pior? – disse a Lauren. Então começou a chover. – Nem sei por que eu ainda pergunto.

- Ok, o que vamos fazer agora? – disse Luna.

- Eu sei o que vamos fazer,Lovegood. – disse uma voz arrastada, atrás de nós. Eu me virei e vi o Malfoy. – Vamos ficar aqui e bater na porta, implorando para o Dumbledore nos deixar entrar. – Ele disse, sarcástico.

- Certo, Malfoy. Já que você tem um plano perfeito que nós já não tenhamos tentado, por que você não nos diz ele? - falou a Lauren.

- Hey, calminha ai, Lale. – disse uma voz, atrás do Malfoy. Eu sorri. Matt.

- MATT! – Lauren gritou, se atirando nele e o abraçando. Eu suspirei. Será que o casal vai ficar ali, se abraçando nessa chuva que Mérlin manda, quentes, e nós aqui morrendo de frio?

- Será que vocês dois poderiam parar com isso? – disse o Malfoy. – Eu não costumo ajudar os outros. Mas estou sendo caridoso, ok? – disse ele e então ele se virou para o Lucas. Nossa, nem vi que ele estava ali.

- Lucas! – Eu disse, sorrindo. Ele apenas sorriu para mim. O Lucas é tão tímido e tão fofo.

- Luke, pare o salgueiro. Temos que entrar. – o Malfoy falou e então o Lucas correu para longe, desaparecendo, e logo o salgueiro lutador parou. Eu arregalei os olhos, enquanto os outros corriam na chuva que só aumentava, para dentro do salgueiro lutador. Eu fiquei parada até que uma mão fria segurou no meu braço.

- Eu até te deixaria ficar aqui e morrer de frio, Weasley, mas eu sou monitor-chefe e é meu dever cuidar de você e dos outros. – ele disse, me puxando para o salgueiro lutador e me empurrando para dentro. Eu escorreguei e cai no chão. Assim que me levantei, ele caiu em cima de mim, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão novamente. Eu bufei, enquanto levantava e saia andando até conseguir chegar num local onde parecia um quarto todo bagunçado e destruído. Todos haviam acabado de colocar as sacolas no chão e se sentarem, quando ouvimos um barulho no andar de cima. Draco olhou para cima.

- Er... que lua é a de hoje? – ele perguntou, para ninguém em especial. Eu o encarei como se ele fosse maluco.

- Cheia. – respondeu a Lauren. Eu vi o Draco ficar mais branco, se é que isso é possível, e arregalar os olhos.

- Ótimo. CORRE! – o Draco sussurrou, mas todos podemos entender o que ele havia dito. Nós saímos correndo com as sacolas na mão. Ouvi um barulho atrás de nós, e ia berrar, quando uma mão tapou a minha boca e me puxou sorrateiramente para trás de um arbusto. Eu comecei a tremer, até que vi uns olhos azuis-acinzentados olhando para mim.

- Você é louca? – ele sussurrou. E então observamos uma figura esquelética do outro lado. Ele me puxou para dentro do arbusto, prendendo a respiração, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Logo, sentimos o que quer que fosse se aproximar e depois se afastar. Draco suspirou.

- Certo, acho que vamos ter que dormir aqui. – ele falou.

- O que? – eu murmurei.

- Ora, vamos Weasley, não deve ser tão diferente do que a sua cama, não? – ele falou com a voz arrastada. Eu apenas suspirei dando de ombros e me deitando. **(n/a: Deixa eu explicar: era muitos arbustos juntos e um espacinho que tinha o chão e dava para ver só um pedacinho do céu.)**

**-x-**

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi que eu estava bem aquecida, mesmo deitada na neve fria e com poucos agasalhos. Me levantei e olhei para o lado vendo o Malfoy, que dormia. Pela primeira vez na vida ele parecia um anjo. Daqueles que você vê em contos de fada e nunca acredita que realmente existam. Notei que ele estava com apenas uma blusa de lã, sem o grande casaco que estava vestindo antes. Sorri ao ver que o casaco dele estava sobre mim. Talvez Draco Malfoy pudesse ter um coração. Quem sabe.

Olhei para os lados e ao ver a porta do castelo aberta, me levantei. Eu tirei o casaco dele, mas como estava muito frio eu coloquei o casaco novamente, enquanto rumava pela neve até a porta da escola e entrava lentamente tentando não fazer barulho. Andei pela escola silenciosa até o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Assim que entrei no quarto, retirei o casaco do Draco e o coloquei debaixo da minha cama, para depois me jogar nela. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono, afinal ninguém é de ferro para conseguir dormir na neve e ficar de bem com a vida né?

Eu fechei os olhos me preparando para dormir...

- ACORDA, GIN! – berrou a Lauren. Abri os olhos lentamente, enquanto me sentava na cama.

- Lauren, você tem noção de que dia é hoje? – murmurei.

- É domingo. O dia em que você vai nos contar o que aconteceu a noite. – a Gabi falou, se juntando a ela e se sentando na minha cama.

- Ah, podem começar vocês. – eu disse e esfreguei os olhos.

- Eu corri para a moita com o Matt e então ele me agarrou, eu agarrei ele e...- disse a Lauren.

- Sério? - falei com os olhos arregalados.

- Não. – ela disse, rindo em seguida. Ah, não teve graça. – Ok, ok, a verdade é o seguinte: eu e eles corremos até o outro lado da escola, fugindo do lobisomem. Então, nós caímos no chão, eu vi a Pansy reclamar algo parecido com "Ah, quebrei minhas unhas postiças" e correr, enquanto eu e o Matt rolávamos e rolávamos castelo abaixo na neve. Bem, rolamos e rolamos, até que paramos de rolar bem longe daqui. Depois nós nos sentamos e começamos a conversar, até que começou a amanhecer, então fomos procurar você, o Draco, a Gabi, o Lucas, o Blaise e a Pansy. Só achamos a Gabi e o Lucas, então viemos para cá. Quando eu e a Gabi chegamos, você estava DORMINDO! Ginny Weasley, o que aconteceu essa noite? – falou a Lauren.

- Ao contrário de uma noite super brilhante igual a sua, eu apenas dormi a noite. – eu falei. – Mas... que lobisomem?

- Dormiu? GINNY! A aposta. Sabe? – Gabriela falou, me olhando como se eu fosse louca e obviamente ignorando a minha pergunta sobre o lobisomem. Eu tinha esquecido completamente da aposta. Suspirei, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ao contrário de você, Ginn, eu e a Gabi estamos tentando ganhar essa aposta.- a Lauren falou enquanto se levantava da minha cama, sendo seguida pela Gabi, e fechava as cortinas. Suspirei, abri as cortinas e rumei em direção ao banheiro.

**-x-**

Eu estava andando pelos corredores do castelo, com o casaco do Malfoy por cima da minha roupa.

- Bom dia, Gina. – cumprimentou Collin.

- Bom dia, Collin. – eu disse, indo até ele e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e depois andando na direção contrária a ele.

- Gina! As masmorras são por ai! – ouvi ele berrar. Eu já estava um pouco longe.

- É, eu sei. É lá que eu vou.– berrei de volta, olhando para ele. Ao olhar para a frente novamente, vi cabelos loiros platinados. Dei meu melhor sorriso, enquanto eu me aproximava. Percebi que era a Pansy e o Draco. Continuei andando do mesmo jeito e vi que eles pararam de conversar.

- Podemos conversar, Malfoy? – disse.

- Ah, claro. Depois a gente se vê, Pansy. – ele disse, a dispensando. Mordi o interior da minha bochecha para não rir.

- Te vejo no seu quarto. – ela falou com a voz esganiçada e se virou para mim: - Se você se aproximar dele, eu jogo minhas unhas postiças em você. – ela estava com o tom de voz ameaçador. Eu dei uma risada.

- Claro, Pansy. Estou morrendo de medo de você, queridinha. – falei. Ela se afastou, bufando.

- Creio que só quer me entregar meu casaco, Weasley. – ele falou, com a voz seca e rouca. – Já que me deixou sem meu casaco na neve, é claro. Por que eu esperaria mais de uma Weasley?

- Oh, sim, coitadinho do Malfoy. Ficou congelando na neve. – eu não consegui me segurar. E no instante seguinte eu estava entre ele e a parede.

- Escute só, Weasley. Você está brincando com fogo. – ele disse.

- Eu não tenho medo de me queimar, Malfoy. – retruquei. – Olha, só vim entregar o casaco. – Eu falei, enquanto tirava o casaco e o entregava a ele. Eu estava com uma mini-saia Jens e uma blusa de manga comprida com um generoso decote, fora a bota de cano alto. Dei as costas para ele e sai andando. Podia sentir ele me fitando.

- Tenha um bom dia, Malfoy. – Falei antes de virar o corredor. Sei que estava frio para aquela roupa, mas caramba, eram 20 galeões. Eu nunca que conseguiria isso nem em vinte anos de trabalho! Eu fui andando pelo castelo sem rumo, até que vi o Luke.

- Hey, Luke! – disse.

- Ei, estranha. – o moreno respondeu, piscando. Apenas sorri para ele e continuei a andar. Vi Hermione do outro lado do corredor, com um livro na mão. (Ins)pirei e (ex)pirei várias vezes (Tecnicamente, apenas pirei) antes de andar até ela.

- Mione! – disse.

- Ah, Ginn!- ela disse, me abraçando. Sorri inconscientemente, precisava mesmo de um abraço. – Que roupas são essas? Onde você pensa que vai assim? Está frio, sabia? Coloque uma roupa decente, Gin! Está parecendo uma... – ela suspirou. – vadia.

- Você não é minha mãe, Hermione, mas obrigada pela preocupação. – eu disse.

- Olha, Gin, o Harry não vai ficar nada feliz se souber que você está andando por aí vestida assim. – Hermione falou.

- O Harry não tem nada haver com a minha vida. – eu murmurei e saí andando.

- Ele se importa com você, Gin. – Hermione berrou e eu não respondi, enquanto apenas dava um meio-sorriso. Até que conquistar o Malfoy poderia ser legal.

Como eu estava morrendo de sono, porque dormir naquele chão frio de neve faz mal, fui correndo para o dormitório, coloquei meu pijama curto de vaquinhas e então me atirei na cama.

**-x-**

**N/a:** Ooooi gente! Desculpa ai a demora pra postar mais, é que eu fui viajar e tals, ai demorou , :D enfim. espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que vocês comentem bastante. porque **o botãozinho que diz 'go' não morde**.

**Safira Malfoy:** Floor, bem vinda! Espero que continue gostando. Enfim, a fic ainda nao tá betada. mais to trabalhando nisso, é que escrevo tudo no papel e depois passo pro pc, ai fico comendo algumas palavras e na pressa posso por vírgulas onde não existem e tals.

**Dany :** OIHASOIDHAS , irei brigar com o botão. HOHO ' aoisdhoias , sério ? Eu amo ler fics onde ela é a principal, mas tenho um ódio mortal por ela. enfim' VOU ME ACHAR SEMPRE AGORA ;D e você vai ter que aturar (?) haha, nem foi o draquinho nao. eu acho, e se foii ? Ah, nao acho que nao... OIAHDIOASIOHDAIO , tá eu paro de tentar confundir porquê nao consigo :X - fato é ele ficará com a miione em breve, floor. E SIM A FIC É H². aosihdioas ,é vosê é cheia de coragem pra fazer isso /mentiiira tá você nao é nao, só veiio porque sabe que eu nao vou te matar né ? TE AMO FLOOR

**Julie**: OIHASOIDA ,enfim você conseguiu néé ? ouviu fooi , ai agora voocê fica falando inglês aqui e eu finjo que intendo ai fica tuudo beem! tá,tá eu paro. brigada floor :D beijo :

**Miih**: aoihdoisa, é é a mione tá dentro dum armário se agarrando com... O TIO DUMBY /pults' aoishdioasidas , tá eu paro. que bom que amou floor, ;D

**Mandy** : Já coloquei já :D

**Kááh:** FLOOOOR! aioshiosa ,é eu sei que você ama tudo que eu faço/escrevo/etcetals hoho ¹ tbm te amo

**Thaty:** bem viinda, floor. espero que continue gostando!

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram e que comentaram, em breve CAP-3 hoho, preview básica : _'__- E ai,vaquinha? '_quem será o filho de Merlin que falará isso? HAHA XD tá, nem foi preview muito legal não, mas ok. **COMENTEM! REVIEWS I LOVE YOU! **

Beeeiijos, amo vocês gente!


	4. Brincando com fogo

**Capítulo 3_ Brincando com fogo**

_Disclaimer: Hummm... precisa dizer mesmo? Claro, senão algum cara parecendo o Snape vem me processar ! É tudo da J.k.!_

É, a vida é uma droga.

É segunda feira, plenas QUATRO E MEIA DA MANHÃ e eu to acordada. Podem brigar com a Lauren. É culpa daquela maluca que liga o secador depois que toma banho, mas ela não é uma pessoa normal que toma banho e lavar o cabelo quando se é pra tomar banho e lavar o cabelo (ou seja, quando estão todos acordados) não. Ela tem que levantar para tomar banho as QUATRO HORAS DA MANHÃ! Ah, eu tenho que agüentar isso toda segunda, quarta, sexta e DOMINGO! Cara, eu ainda vou mandar a Lauren só lavar o cabelo a cada 5 dias.

- LAUREN! DESLIGA ESSA DROGA! – eu berrei. To com as cortinas fechadas, com a cara debaixo das cobertas e do travesseiro, e parece que eu não to com nada disso.

- O QUE? – ela berrou de volta.

- DESLIGA ESSA DROGA. – berrei.

- FALA MAIS ALTO! NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO, GIN! – ela berrou.

- DESLIGA ESSA DROGA DE SECADOR AGORA, LAUREN! - eu berrei.

- O QUE? – ela berrou. É, acho que ouviu sim, porque o secador desligou.

- Dá pra calarem a boca? – falou a Gabi. Eu abri as cortinas e vi que a luz do quarto estava acesa. Ah, a luz me cega, a luz me cega. Ok, ela não me cega mais.

- Ok, Gabi. Volte a dormir. – eu falei.

- Não. Já que vocês me acordaram em plenas quatro e meia da manhã, agora nós vamos arrumar essa bagunça que chamamos de quarto. – ela falou. Olha, eu concordo com a parte de 'plena quatro e meia da manhã' mas arrumar o quarto? Fala sério.

- Vamos é? – disse a Lauren.

- Vamos. – a Gabi falou, enquanto pegava um elástico e prendia o cabelo dela em um coque.

- Gabs, na boa, são QUATRO E MEIA DA MANHÃ E EU NÃO VOU LIMPAR PORRA NENHUMA! - a Lauren disse. Disse não, berrou.

- Vai sim! – berrou a Gabi.

- Vou não. Nem eu nem a Gin! – a Lauren falou.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada haver com isso. – falei. A Lauren me lançou aquele olhar dela de 'concorda comigo ou eu te pego na saída'. Sem a parte da saída, porque nós dormimos no mesmo dormitório, somos da mesma casa, essas coisas. – Ah, é... não vamos limpar nada não.

- Gininha querida... – começou a Gabi. Ah, eu odeio quando ela me chama assim. Meu alerta de 'lá vem merda' tá forte. Ele fica dizendo 'lá vem merda, lá vem merda' o tempo todo. É, eu acho que ele diz isso porque ele é um alarme de 'lá vem merda' e alarmes de 'lá vem merda' fazem isso, certo? - VOCÊ VAI ME AJUDAR A LIMPAR ESSE CHIQUEIRO QUE CHAMAMOS DE DORMITÓRIO, OUVIU BEM?

- NÃO VOU AJUDAR NÃO! – berrei. – E não está tão sujo assim.

- CLARO QUE ESTÁ! Tem até nachos do lado da janela! – disse a Gabi. – Tem esmalte no tapete e isso aqui ta tão bagunçado que minhas botas novas sumiram!

- Gabi, você tava usando suas botas ontem e deixou elas do lado da sua cama. – a Lauren falou.

- 'Tá vendo? É disso que eu estou falando! Precisamos de limpar isso. Eu não acho nem o que está do lado da minha cama! – a Gabi falou.

- Na boa, você tem é problema de memória. Precisa é de um psiquiatra, um analista ou algo do tipo. – disse a Lauren. E então nós percebemos que tinha alguém batendo na porta. Sabe, eu tinha percebido, mas eu pensava que era aquelas musiquinhas de fundo que tem naqueles filmes de ação sabe?

Nós olhamos para a porta e então as meninas me empurraram para ir abri-la. Eu fui até a porta e a abri colocando somente a minha cabeça para fora.

- É tudo culpa delas! Eu não fiz nada e... – eu disse. Ao ver quem era, eu abaixei minha voz. – Hermione?

- É. Gina... nós podemos conversar? – ela falou, sua voz estava calma e baixa. Ela já estava de uniforme (são cinco da manhã e a criança já está de uniforme!).

- Ah, claro. Vai demorar muito a conversa? Porque se for eu tenho que me arrumar e... – falei.

- Acho que não. – Hermione falou.

- Ok então. Vamos. – eu disse, saindo do dormitório e fechando a porta. Nós andamos até o salão comunal e lá ela abriu um quadro. Ela entrou nele e eu a segui. Assim que eu vi o quarto, sorri. Era o quarto dos monitores da Grifinória (leia: O quarto da monitora chefe da Grifinória). Era tão lindo. Adorei. Tinha uma cama de casal bem no centro, um guarda-roupa marrom na lateral. Uma escrivaninha, um banheiro, dois criados-mudos e um tapete vermelho. Hermione se sentou na cama e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

- Nossa, isso daqui é um sonho. – eu disse para a Hermione. – Por que você não dorme aqui e sim com os outros, no dormitório?

- Lá é mais divertido. – Hermione disse. – Enfim, Gina. Nós ainda somos amigas, certo? – ela perguntou. Eu olhei para ela e hesitei.

- Hã... Claro que somos. – eu disse. Então a morena louca se apoiou em mim e começou a chorar. Tipo, ela não parava mais de chorar. – Hermione? Por que você está chorando? Ei! Hermione! – eu falava e ela chorava.

Depois de ela chorar três mil litros de água, eu cansei. Segurei ela pelos ombros e disse:

- SE CONTROLA, MULHER! – ela parou de chorar. – Que diabos aconteceu?

- Me desculpe por ser uma amiga tão ruim, Gin. É que eu beijei o Harry ontem. – Hermione falou. Eu arregalei os olhos e respirei fundo.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez vezes.

- Como...? – eu disse.

- Foi assim... – Hermione começou.

- Não! Eu não quero saber como é que foi! – berrei. Ok, ok. Estou alterada. Vou contar até dez. 1, 2...– Você está bem quanto a isso? – Isso Gina! Seja uma boa amiga e apoie isso!

- É claro que não, Gin. Eu beijei o meu melhor amigo! – Hermione falou.

- Olhe, pense comigo, Hermione. Poderia ter sido pior. Você poderia ter matado ele. – eu disse. Eu nunca soube como apoiar as pessoas mesmo.

- Você ajuda tanto, Gin. – Ela disse, irônica.

- Olha, Hermione, eu sinto muito por você não estar bem por ter beijado o Harry porque sério, ele beija muito bem! E eu tenho que ir. Tenho que me arrumar. – eu disse, enquanto empurrava o quadro e saia do dormitório dos monitores sem nem esperar uma resposta dela. Assim que entrei na sala comunal, me deparei com Harry na minha frente. (Este é um que não vai morrer tão cedo).

- Olá ,Gina. – disse Harry, sorrindo para mim.

- Olá, Harry. – Eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

- E ai, vaquinha? – Disse um setimanista que passava pelo salão comunal, e piscou para mim. Eu dei um meio sorriso e então lembrei que eu ainda estava de pijama de vaquinhas. E que estava no meio do salão comunal.

- Harry, eu vou indo. – eu disse e sai correndo para a torre.

- COMO ELA ESTÁ? – Ele berrou quando eu cheguei nas escadas. Eu hesitei lá.

- PERGUNTE A ELA! – berrei de volta e depois subi as escadas correndo, até chegar ao meu lindo e aconchegante dormitório.

**-x-**

Depois de chegar atrasada na aula do morcegão e levar outra detenção, finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. Corri para a mesa da Grifinória e peguei a minha comida, enquanto todos começavam a se sentar na mesa. A Lauren e a Gabi chegaram depois e se sentaram ao meu lado, como sempre. Conversamos sobre coisas sem noção, bobagens.

Assim que eu vi o Malfoy saindo da mesa da Sonserina, esperei um pouco e fui atrás dele. O segui até o meio de um corredor do sétimo andar, onde ele estava encostado na parede, me observando.

- Começou a seguir os outros agora, Weasley? – ele disse.

- Não, só queria saber se você iria ter uma conversa com o Tio Voldie para pedir para ele uma bala de dia das bruxas! – disse irônica.

- Claro, Weasley. Aproveita e pede um docinho para mim também quando você ver ele. – ele disse, sarcástico, e continuou a andar.

- Ei! Eu ainda não terminei! – falei indo até ele. O Draco se virou para mim.

- O que foi agora? – ele disse.

- Você tem par para o Baile de Hallowen ? – perguntei.

- Eu não vou com par a lugar algum, Weasley. Eu arranjo meu par lá. – ele diz, frio.

- Ótimo, a gente se vê então. – eu disse, saindo.

- Ahn... Weasley ? – ele disse e eu parei.

- Sim? – eu disse.

- O banheiro dos monitores é um ótimo lugar para festinhas ás sextas. – ele disse e eu escutei seus passos indo para o lado contrário ao meu. Não havia entendido, ele havia me convidado para um festa da Sonserina? Ou era apenas impressão minha?

Tentei esquecer disso por um momento e fui para o dormitório. Matar algumas aulas não faria mal. Ainda mais se fosse para arrumar minha roupa da festa de Hallowen.

Assim que cheguei no dormitório, tirei de baixo da minha cama uma caixa e de lá um vestido branco longo. Ergui o vestido em frente ao meu corpo e observei no espelho. Era um vestido tomara-que-caia **(n/a: tipo o que a Hilary Duff usa em "A Nova Cinderela")**e tinha também duas asas de anjo, que eu havia comprado para usar com o vestido. Eu tinha uma sandália prateada que iria ficar ótima, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa... Faltava algo para dar mais emoção ao vestido. Eu havia ganhado um par de brincos de Harry, que continham um pequeno leão de brilhantes.

Fiquei no dormitório me observando com o vestido, até escutar barulho vindo da escada. Assim que ouvi, corri guardar meu vestido e minhas asas de anjo debaixo da minha cama. Depois, me joguei em cima da cama, pegando meu livro na mão. Assim que caí na cama, a porta se abriu.

- Gin! – Lauren correu até onde eu estava, pulando na cama. – Pensei que você estava doente, o que houve com você? Por que faltou a aula?

- Estava revendo minha fantasia para a festa de Hallowen. – respondi.

- Ah, está bem. Está perdoada por faltar as aulas. – ela diz e então se levanta da cama, ficando na minha frente. - Agora tire essa bunda magra daí e venha me ajudar com minha roupa.

- Roupa para quê, Lah? – eu digo.

- Oh, eu não te contei, não é mesmo? – ela diz e eu apenas nego com a cabeça. – Eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí com o Matt. – os olhos dela brilharam.

- Vão onde? – eu digo.

- Nós vamos estudar na biblioteca. – ela diz.

- ESTUDAR, LAUREN? VOCÊ QUER ROUPA PARA ESTUDAR? - eu digo. Ela é doida. É, é isso. Ou é isso ou eu estou precisando mesmo de um analista urgentemente. Sério.

- Amiguinha, deixa a titia Lah te explicar uma coisinha. – ela diz,c hegando perto de mim e apertando (leia: torturando) minhas bochechas. – Você acha que eu perderia meu tempinho precioso na biblioteca para apenas estudar? É claro que não, Gininha. – ela diz, piscando marotamente e depois correndo para o banheiro. Sabe, às vezes eu tenho medo das minhas amigas.

**-x-**

Depois que a Lauren se arrumou e saiu para encontrar o Matt, eu fiquei sozinha novamente no dormitório. Peguei as minhas tarefas e fiz rapidamente. Em seguida, eu fui ao banheiro para arrumar meu cabelo para o jantar.

Ainda estava de uniforme e meu cabelo longo e liso me dava um ar meio angelical. Suspirei e então prendi o cabelo em um rabo, coloquei novamente minhas botas e abri dois botões da blusa do uniforme. Passei um gloss nos lábios e então desci para o Salão Principal.

Ao chegar no Salão Principal, me sentei na mesa da Grifinória ao lado da Luna e do Colin e então comecei a pegar minha comida.

- Colin, posso te pedir um favor? – eu disse, enquanto colocava meu suco de abóbora no copo.

- Claro, Gininha. – ele disse, me dando um sorriso.

- Corta o meu cabelo? – eu disse e então fechei os olhos esperando ele berrar que meu cabelo estava ótimo, como ele sempre fazia toda vez que eu pedia. Mas ele não disse nada. Eu abri os olhos de vagar e ele estava me fitando. – Então...?

- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu corto o seu cabelo. – ele disse, erguendo as mãos como se estivesse se dando por vencido.

- Oh, obrigada Colin. Você é o máximo! – eu disse, o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Mas fique sabendo que eu só vou cortar as pontas e repicar, ouviu? – ele disse e eu assenti com a cabeça, virando para conversar com a Luna em seguida.

- Então, Gin. O que vai vestir na sexta? – ela me perguntou.

- Sexta? Por que sexta? O que você acha que eu vou fazer na sexta? – eu disse para ela. Como ela ficou sabendo?

- Primeiro: vou te ensinar a se controlar. Segundo: vou arranjar uma roupa ma-ra-vi-lho-sa para você usar sexta. Terceiro: vou te ensinar a dançar. – disse a loira maluca.

- Sabe, eu sei me remexer. – eu disse.

- Prove. – ela apontou a mesa com os olhos.

- Você é louca, Lovegood? – eu disse.

- Você tem coragem, Weasley? - ela respondeu me encarando.

- Não. – eu disse e ela se levantou da mesa.

- Ótimo, te encontro amanhã ás seis horas na sala precisa. Não se atrase. – depois de dizer isso, ela saiu me deixando estática. Eu terminei de comer em silêncio e depois sai da mesa junto com o Colin. Eu o segui até o dormitório dele, onde ele lavou meu cabelo com a varinha e então pegou uma tusoera. (acho que é assim que escreve, sabe, aquela coisa trouxa usada para cortar) Eu fechei os olhos quando ele começou a cortar o meu cabelo com agilidade.

- Você já pode abrir os olhos, Gina. – Colin disse e então eu abri os olhos lentamente vendo vários pedaços de cabelos ruivos caídos pelo chão. Colin fez um movimento de varinha e meus cabelos secaram rapidamente. Ele me mostrou um espelho que havia no guarda-roupa dele e eu sorri ao ver que ficou realmente bom. Ele tinha repicado meu cabelo todo e meu cabelo continuava longo. Eu me virei e abracei o Colin lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Ah, obrigada! Ficou ótimo. – eu disse, sorrindo, e depois saí correndo do dormitório dele, indo para o meu.

**-x-**

- Gina, acorda. - eu suspirei e abri os olhos vendo aquela loira maluca de quem eu insisto em ser amiga, ao meu lado. - Até que enfim! Estou te chamando a dez minutos!

- Que horas são? - perguntei, bocejando.

- Três e dez. - ela respondeu, me dando uma roupa de frio.

- Por que motivo ou razão você me acordou as três e dez da madrugada, Lovegood? - eu disse, me sentando na cama.

- Ora, Weasley, andei repensando e acho que você precisa de menos ajuda do que eu pensei. Acho que você precisa mesmo de ajuda é com a maquiagem. - ela disse. - Levanta daí e põe essa roupa logo.

- Ah, vai se fuder. - eu disse, bocejando novamente. Peguei a roupa e fui em direção ao banheiro. Saindo segundos depois, com uma calça jeans, e uma blusa preta de capuz. Além de um all star preto.

- Está linda! - a Luna disse.

- Eu sou linda. - falei, rindo em seguida.

- Então, pessoa "linda", vamos logo que eu ainda tenho que fazer a lição de casa. - ela disse, e então nós saímos do dormitório, indo para o Salão Comunal e passando pelo quarto dos monitores, para enfim sair no castelo.

- Sabe, eu ainda quero matar você. - Eu disse, enquanto a seguia sorrateiramente pelo castelo, até a cozinha. - Que diabos estamos fazendo na cozinha? - eu perguntei, assim que entramos lá.

- É o jeito mais fácil de sair do castelo. - ela falou e eu a olhei como se fosse louca**. (N/a: não que ela não seja).**Saímos do castelo e então andamos até o lago, onde nos sentamos.

- Certo, já saímos do castelo, já fizemos tudo. Agora, posso voltar a dormir? - eu disse.

- Ainda não. - ela disse, se levantando e me dando a mão para que eu levantasse também. Ela foi até o lago e entrou. - Entra logo, Weasley.

- Está frio! - eu disse.

- Ou você está com medo de se afogar? - ela disse.

- Eu sei nadar. - eu disse.

- Então entre aqui. - ela disse e eu não me mexi.- Não me faça ir aí. - Ela disse, fazendo menção de se levantar e então eu pulei no lago. A água estava congelando, mas estava bom. Eu comecei a nadar no lago.

- Você é bem animada, Weasley. - ela disse. - Mas estou com frio. Vou indo. - ela disse, saindo do lago.

- Eu vou matar você, loira. - eu disse. - Mas antes eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Ótimo, me mate no café. - ela disse, saindo correndo em direção ao castelo. Eu continuei lá, nadando. Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei boiando na água por um tempo.

- Eu poderia te dar uma detenção, Weasley. - Uma voz fria disse e eu abri os olhos, parando de boiar.

- Você nunca se divertiu, Malfoy? - eu disse.

- Eu me divirto bastante sem precisar quebrar várias regras da escola.

- Oh, como se você não quebrasse várias regras o tempo todo.

- Saia daí e vá para o seu dormitório antes que eu te dê uma detenção.

- Oh, entre aqui, Malfoy.

- É bem tentador. Mas está frio. - ele disse, com a voz cortante.

- A água está ótima, Malfoy. - eu disse.

- Eu não vou entrar aí, Weasley. - ele disse.

- Ok. - Eu disse, saindo do lago e indo ficar ao lado dele. - Se você não vai entrar por bem, vai entrar por mal. - eu disse e o empurrei para dentro do lago. Ele me puxou para o lago junto com ele, dando um meio sorriso em seguida.

- Viu? Não é tão ruim. - eu falei.

- Talvez. - ele disse. Se aproximando de mim e então me abaixando na água. **(n/a: O famoso "caldo".)**Assim que eu consegui respirar de novo, eu joguei água nele. Ele deu um sorriso, se aproximando de mim. Eu **(n/a: burra)** saí do lago e corri para longe dele. O Draco me seguiu rapidamente, até me agarrar por trás **(n/a: HM, me agarra assim que eu morro.)** e me fazer parar e me virar para ele sem que ele me soltasse. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, colando meu corpo ao dele e roçou seus lábios nos meus. Eu o empurrei.

- Eu tenho que ir. - falei, saindo correndo para o castelo, enquanto começava a chover. Eu coloquei o meu capuz. **(n/a: ALÔ, você já está molhada, criança.)**Enquanto corria e entrava no castelo pela cozinha, correndo pelos corredores rapidamente até chegar na porta do salão comunal e acordar a mulher gorda.

- Qual é a senha? - a mulher gorda disse, rabugenta.

- Pomo-de-ouro. - eu falei.

- Sinto muito, mas a senha foi trocada a cinco minutos atrás. - ela disse.

- O QUÊ? - eu falei.

- Questões de segurança. - ela falou. E então eu berrei. Ah, eu ficava puta com essas coisas. Odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Oh, por favor. Você me conhece, eu vivo passando por você. Olha, me deixa entrar... - eu comecei.

- Só com a senha. - ela falou e sumiu para dentro do quadro. Eu bufei e comecei a bater no quadro, até que a mulher gorda se irritou e me deixou entrar no salão comunal. Assim que eu entro no dormitório, a Lauren acende a luz.

- Onde você esteve ? - ela falou.

- É, por aí. - eu disse.

- Eu precisava do seu apoio, para aquela maluca da Gabi não entrar no chuveiro tão cedo mas você não estava aqui. POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA AQUI? - ela berrou. Cara, minhas amigas são tão estressadas.

- Eu estava nadando. - eu falei, mostrando a ela a minha roupa encharcada.

- É, tem um pouco de lógica. Mas, Gin, por que motivo ou razão você vai nadar ás quatro da manhã? - a Lauren disse. - Olha, eu só sei porque eu acordei era quatro horas, e você não estava aqui. E a Gabriela tinha acabado de acordar.

- Na verdade, a Luna me acordou ás três. Eu fui nadar lá pelas três e meia. - eu falei sorrindo. - E agora já são... - eu disse, olhando para o relógio. - O QUÊ? SÃO SEIS E MEIA ?

- É. Por isso a Gabi está acordada. Ela só acorda depois das seis. - ela fala e aponta para o banheiro. - Vamos chegar atrasadas hoje.

- Não vamos não. - eu falei e fui em direção a porta da banheiro, começando a socá-la. - GABRIELA, SAI DAÍ AGORA! - eu berrei, enquanto socava a porta. A Lauren se juntou a mim e começamos a socar a porta juntas.

- GABRIELA! - nós berramos e ela milagrosamente abriu a porta, fazendo a gente socar o nada e quase cair no chão.

- Pronto, já saí do banheiro. – a Gabriela falou e então eu corri para dentro do banheiro, batendo a porta na cara da Lauren e indo tomar um banho antes que eu pegasse um resfriado.

**-x-**

Depois de uma semana quase normal, finalmente chegou sexta-feira. Eu geralmente acordo feliz nas sextas. Mas não nessa sexta. Eu acordei atrasada e a Gabriela estava no banheiro, ela saiu do banheiro e não tinha mais água quente. E estava congelando. Eu tomo um banho gelado, saio do chuveiro, chego no quarto, coloco a minha roupa.

Até ai tudo bem, né? Porém eu olho no relógio e já são oito horas. É, eu ia me atrasar de novo para a aula do Morcegão de novo.

Alguém está batendo na porta. Vou ver quem é. É a sortuda da Hermione, claro.

- Eu saí e não fiz um trabalho que era pra hoje. - Ela diz com uma cara de choro. E eu com isso?

- Ok, mas eu tenho que ir para a aula se não o Morcegão me mata e... - Eu comecei e então saí correndo escada a baixo. Chego no primeiro degrau da escada, tropeço e caio. Mas me levanto rapidamente e começo a correr pelo castelo, até chegar nas masmorras e encontrar ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Isso mesmo, o Draco Malfoy.

- Ei, Weasley. - ele chama e puxa meu braço. Todo o meu material cai e nós abaixamos para pegar, nós batemos a cabeça e eu fico tonta. Ah, cara. Não era nem oito e meia da manhã numa sexta feira e eu já tava puta. Era melhor eu ficar deitada na minha cama o dia inteiro do que acordar cedo e inventar de ir para as aulas. Eu não o respondi e saí correndo com os meus materiais, chegando atrasada na aula e levando uma bronca quilométrica de meia hora do Morcegão. Bom, pelo menos acabou a aula rapidamente. O resto das aulas foi normal, a professora falava, eu fingia que ouvia e trocava bilhetinhos com as meninas. É, tudo normal.

Eu fui andando até o salão principal com a Luna e depois do almoço nós tínhamos um horário vago. Então eu fui com ela ao dormitório dela, pois ela disse que iria me arrumar uma roupa para ir a festa de hoje. Cara, eu tinha até esquecido da festa. Ainda bem que a Luna me lembrou. Ao chegarmos ao dormitório, ela tirou um mini-shorts e uma blusa preta com brilhos. A roupa era linda, mais eu não iria vestir aquilo. Não mesmo.

- Pronto. Aí está sua roupa. - ela disse.

- Se você chama isso de roupa, como você chama as pessoas que vestem isso para uma festa? - eu falei**. **

- Estilosas. - ela respondeu. Eu a olhei incrédula, peguei a roupa e saí de lá correndo. Bom, eu teria que vestir aquilo para ir para a festa. Eu teria que fugir do Filch e fingir que me sinto bem naquilo. É, eu estava bem. Eu realmente não devia ter levantado da cama.

**-x-**

Já eram dez e meia da noite e eu havia acabado de me arrumar para a festa. Certo, eu não tinha acabado ainda, mas estava quase. Só faltava colocar uma sandália. A roupa até que não tinha ficado tão ruim assim. Oh, tudo bem, eu não vou mentir. Estava péssimo. Mas a Lauren me disse que gostou, então tudo bem. Eu confio no gosto dela, já que não tenho mais nada para confiar né...

- Vamos logo, Gina .- a Luna falou.

- Ah, espera. - eu disse, colocando minha sandália preta. Eu me levantei da cama, pegando minha capa preta e colocando por cima da roupa. - Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Espera. - ela disse, se aproximando de mim e então arrumando meu cabelo. - Pronto, vamos.

Nós saímos do meu dormitório e fomos silenciosamente para o salão comunal, olhando ele todo da escada e vendo que não havia ninguém. Começamos a andar pelo salão comunal e assim que chegamos no quadro da mulher gorda, o quadro girou e Harry entrou. Eu coloquei o capuz da minha capa imediatamente.

- Luna! - Harry cumprimentou ela e depois olhou para mim. Eu apenas acenei. - Oi, Gina.

- Vamos logo, Gin. - Luna disse, me puxando.

- Vocês não podem sair de noite. - ele falou.

- E não é você que vai nos dedurar por sair, é? - Luna disse, virando para ele e erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Ótimo. – ela disse e nós saímos, indo até o banheiro dos monitores. Ao chegarmos lá na porta tinha um garoto na porta. Eu nunca havia o visto antes.

- Nome? - ele falou.

- Luna Lovegood e Gina Weasley. - Luna falou, se aproximando dele e apontando os nossos nomes na lista.

- Entrem. - ele disse me olhando com um olhar curioso. Entramos na festa e fomos em direção a um balcão de bebidas que eles haviam montado. Eu sentei lá e pedi um fire whisky, enquanto a Luna foi dançar. Assim que o garçom me entregou o fire whisky, alguém se sentou do meu lado.

- Eu pensei que você não viria. – a pessoa falou.

- Parece que você pensou errado, não? - eu falei e peguei o meu Fire Whisky, dando um gole no copo. A bebida foi queimando a minha garganta.

- Não é muito forte para você? – a pessoa falou, com a voz fria.

- E você se importa, Malfoy? - eu respondi, encarando os olhos frios dele.

- Não. Mas eu duvido que você vire. - ele disse, apontando a garrafa de Fire Whisky que estava perto de mim com os olhos. Eu apenas o encarei, peguei a garrafa e bebi tudo. Ele me encarou pasmo no início e depois voltou ao seu olhar frio. Eu me levantei.

- Vamos dançar. - Eu falei e ele se levantou. Eu tirei minha capa e joguei em cima da cadeira do barzinho. Eu senti que algumas pessoas viraram para me encarar, algo como para ver o que eu fazia na festa. Afinal, eu sou uma Weasley.

Nós fomos para o meio da pista e então começamos a dançar. Eu não conhecia a música mais ela era a boa e dava para dançar. Eu comecei a dançar com ele. A música era agitada. Eu estava dançando normalmente com ele, ou quase. A Pansy chegou e me empurrou para o lado. Grossa.

- Sai de perto do meu garoto. - ela falou, me olhando ameaçadoramente.

- Desculpa, mas eu não vi seu nome nele enquanto dançávamos. - eu falei.

- Basicamente, você não estava só dançando com ele.

- É, eu estava só dançando com ele.

- Não parecia.

- Ótimo. - eu falei e andei até o Draco. E então eu o beijei. Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e me puxou para perto enquanto eu colocava a mão no pescoço dele. Eu parei o beijo e dei um sorriso me afastando dele. - A festa acabou. Me diverti. - eu sussurrei pra ele e acenei pra Luna, então nós duas saímos de lá. Assim que chegamos no corredor, ela me olhou estupefata e então começamos a rir.

- Você... haha... tinha que ver a cara da... haha... Pansy na hora em que você beijou ele haha . - disse a Luna, se matando de rir.

- Deve ter sido hilária. - eu falei e então nós demos uma gargalhada.

- Quem está ai? - Nós ouvimos a voz de Filch e saímos correndo pelos corredores, com ele atrás da gente. Eu corri para o salão comunal da Grifinória e encontrei o Harry e a Hermione sentados no sofá se beijando. Ugh, extremamente constrangedor eu acho. Eu dei um pigarro e eles olharam para mim.

- Parece que a festa foi boa. - Harry falou.

- Não que te interesse, né? - eu disse e fui subindo as escadas. Assim que entrei no dormitório me joguei na cama do jeito que estava, mas antes olhei para o relógio que marcava três e vinte. Não havia notado que o tempo tinha passado assim tão rápido.

**-x-**

- BOM DIA, BELA ADORMECIDA! - eu ouvi um grito e minha cabeça latejou. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e os fechei rapidamente ao ver a luz do sol que me cegava.

- Que horas são? - eu perguntei, baixinho.

- SÃO DUAS DA TARDE E É HORA DE ACORDAR. - ah, agora eu reconhecia a voz. Uh, tinha que ser a Lauren.

- Lauren, me deixa. Minha cabeça doi e eu não to afim de conversar. - murmurei, me virando na cama e colocando o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça.

- Nada disso, queridinha. Você já ficou aí a manhã toda, vamos logo. Levantando. - ela disse, tirando minha coberta. Eu me sentei na cama e coloquei a mão na cabeça.

- Ai... minha cabeça doí muito. - eu falei.

- Depois de uma garrafa de Fire Whisky, se não doesse, meu bem, eu te daria o prêmio Nobel dos bêbados. - Luna falou, sorrindo radiante.

- Oh, vai pro inferno. - eu falei e abri os olhos vagarosamente. Sim, eu estava com os olhos fechados e reconhecendo as duas pela voz.**(n/a: Gina Ninja. HIHI)**

- Olha, eu sei de uma poção pra acabar com essa sua ressaca. - Luna falou.

- Ótimo, então me dá ela logo. - eu murmurei.

- Eu disse que sei de uma poção,e não que eu tenho. - Luna falou. Eu me levantei indo para o banheiro.

- Ótimo. – falei e então bati a porta do banheiro. O barulho parecia que estava explodindo minha cabeça. - Ai. – gemi e fui tomar um banho, eu merecia. Pelo menos eu acho que sim.

Eu deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo e lavei a cabeça. Depois de terminar o banho, eu me sentia bem melhor. Mas a cabeça ainda latejava, ah, coisa inútil. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã rosa, junto com um tênis e um gorro branco.

Eu saí para o salão comunal e assim que eu cheguei lá o Collin veio correndo até mim e começou a falar. Minhas amigas saíram de perto e eu não entendia nada do que ele falava.

- Não porquê... ai eu disse... hahaha... e ele... foi tão lindo... sala precisa ... - ele falava e eu só entendia algumas coisas. E o olhava com cara de quem acabou de acordar e está retardada ainda. – beber... quatro... gostoso ... eu ri... Draco Malfoy.

- Quê? Espera. Repete a última parte. – eu falei.

- Você estava prestando atenção no que eu falava, Gina ? – Collin perguntou lentamente, como se estivesse falando com um bebê.

- É, eu estava. Eu entendi tudo o que você falou. Só repete a última parte, Collin querido. – eu disse, fazendo biquinho.

- Eu disse que o Draco Malfoy disse para eu te dizer que é para você . – ele apontou pra mim. – ir para a sala precisa. Às quatro horas. – ele fez um quatro com o dedo. - Que ele tem uma poção que acaba com ressaca. Eu não entendi o motivo de você precisar de uma poção assim mas... como eu pensava que... já que você ...– ele começou a falar rápido e enrolado novamente. Eu não entendi mais nada.

- Tchau, Collin. – eu disse, acenando para ele e saí andand, até tropeçar no braço do sofá e cair no sofá bem em cima de um garoto.

- Olá, vaquinha. – o garoto falou e eu me levantei rapidamente. Sentindo uma tontura e caindo de novo em cima do garoto. – Vi que você gostou de mim, mas não rola.

- Ah, vai se fuder. – eu falei e então me levantei. Eu saí do salão comunal e assim que eu saí, encontrei com o Harry no corredor.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – ele falou, dando uma risada.

- Morre. – eu disse e saí andando em direção a cozinha. Eu estava com fome e minha cabeça doía. É, esse definitivamente não era o meu dia. Por que motivo minhas _muy amigas_ não me deixaram dormir? Ai, que raiva. Assim que eu cheguei na cozinha, eu encontrei a Pansy sentada em cima da mesa. Ela virou a cabeça para mim.

- Olha se não é a Weasley. – ela falou, se levantando.

- Olá. – eu falei, sorrindo falsa.

- O que você tem na cabeça, garota? – ela berrou. Dor. Só isso.

- Menos queridinha. – eu disse e fechei os olhos, já que minha cabeça doía.

- Quem você pensa que é para beijar o meu Draquinho, garota? – ela disse, se aproximando de mim.

- Olha, eu não estou afim de brigar. Vai procurar gente da sua laia, beleza? – eu disse e lancei um olhar mortal para ela.

Eu andei até o outro lado da cozinha, peguei uns ingredientes e comecei a fazer um bolo. Escutei a porta da cozinha abrir e fechar, e então respirei fundo. Eu gostava de fazer o bolo manualmente e comecei a bater o bolo. Até que alguém me abraçou pela cintura e eu gelei. Era ele, tinha que ser ele. Eu tinha quase certeza de que era ele. Não, não podia ser. É claro que não, eu estava ficando louca. É, eu estava. Eu respirei fundo quando ele me virou de frente para ele. E ao ver quem era, eu o abracei forte.

- Oh, Luke. – eu falei. **(n/a: Eu sei que vocês pensaram que era o Harry ou o Draco. Né?)**

- E aí, Gina? – ele disse, sorridente. A minha dor de cabeça já estava quase passando.

- Estou fazendo bolo, quer? – ofereci. Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- Não, obrigado . – ele disse .

- Que horas são, Luke? – eu perguntei, enquanto desistia de fazer o bolo manualmente e agitava a varinha, fazendo com que ele se fizesse sozinho.

- Três e meia. – ele disse.

- Ah, ainda tenho tempo. – eu falei.

- Para quê? - ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nada. – eu disse.

- QUE CHEIRO BOM! – Gabi berrou ao entrar na cozinha. Minha cabeça doeu muito e eu fechei os olhos. Ela se aproximou de nós. – Parece o meu condicionador de chocolate .- ela disse . – Desculpe, estou atrapalhando?

- Claro que não, querida. – o Luke disse, me soltando e indo abraçá-la. Oh, perdi meu amigo pra ela. Que coisa triste.

- Bem, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – eu falei. – Mas eu vou levar o bolo. – eu disse, pegando o bolo e saindo de lá . É, chegaram depois e me expulsaram da cozinha. Vou ter que arranjar outro lugar para comer.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores até chegar em uma sala de aula vazia, onde eu entrei e comi meu bolo inteiro. Cara, como eu sou gulosa. Preciso urgentemente fazer uma bela dieta e emagrecer. Mas primeiro preciso acabar com essa dor de cabeça. Pena que para isso eu tenha que ir para a sala precisa, em vez de ir para o dormitório e voltar a dormir.

Eu andei lentamente até a sala precisa, chegando no meio do corredor eu notei que não sabia o que imaginar para entrar lá dentro . Eu sentei encostada na parede e fechei os olhos por uns minutinhos...

- Ei, Weasley. Eu sei que a cama da sua casa deve ser pior que o chão desse corredor, mas aqui em Hogwarts nós costumamos ter camas utilizáveis. – eu ouvi a voz fria do Malfoy e abri um olho.

- Não enche. – eu falei e ele tirou um frasco do bolso.

- Ah, então parece que você não vai querer isto? – ele disse, balançando o frasco. – Ótimo, eu posso guardar para quando eu precisar. Se bem que eu tenho um bom estoque.

- Deve estar acostumado a beber demais já que ninguém te ama, não é Malfoy? – eu disse. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto balançava o frasco. – Ah, me dê isto logo. – eu disse, levantando rapidamente para pegar o frasco, mas senti uma pontada forte na cabeça e desequilibrei, me apoiando no Malfoy para não cair e fazendo com que ele derrubasse o frasco com a poção no chão. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que eu tentava segurar para não deixar caírem. Minha cabeça voltou a latejar.

- Oh, droga. – eu murmurei e voltei a me sentar no chão. Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados, pensando que eu era louca.

- Weasley, é só uma poção. – ele disse, com a voz fria e as mãos no bolso, sem perder a pose. Idiota.

- É, mas eu estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos e eu precisava dessa poção para que ela passasse. – eu disse e levei a mão no rosto pra chorar. Minha cabeça doía mais. Eu estava me descontrolando, eu não podia me descontrolar desse jeito perto dele. É claro que não. Ele se aproximou de mim.

- É sua primeira ressaca, certo? – ele disse. Eu assenti com a cabeça, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – E você ta de TPM, né? – ele tinha um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vai se fuder. – eu disse. Eu só estou meio descontrolada e chorando, mas a minha cabeça dói. Não é minha culpa.

- Vem, eu tenho mais. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse. Eu levantei e me coloquei ao lado dele.

- Draco Malfoy, você é tão cavalheiro. – eu disse, irônica.

- Você não esperava que eu te pegasse no colo e te levasse até o meu quarto, te colocando sentada na cama enquanto pegava mais poção, esperava ? – ele falou.

- Eu não sei o que esperar de você. – Eu disse, fechando a cara enquanto ele dava um meio sorriso. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Mil vezes idiota. Alguém me responde o que eu tenho na cabeça, por favor? Tentar conquistar o Malfoy, falhar miseravelmente e ainda esperar algo dele. É, eu sou completamente louca. Mas eu ainda não falhei. Eu não me apaixonei por ele. Quer dizer, quem se apaixonaria por Draco Malfoy?

Quando meio que 'acordei' dos meus devaneios, a única coisa que eu vi foi a parede e em seguida senti uma dor muito forte na minha cabeça.

**-x-**

**N/A:** e ai gente ? :D como vão vocês ? :B , bem desculpa a demora para postar. aosihdaoida. é, mais reviews na próxima vez, simm? só pra lembrar: **o botãozinho que diz 'go' não morde e reviews fazem muuuito bem para o ego da autora**. :D , verdade. enfim, bom saber que só tive uma review (não estou desvalorizando sua review baby, te amo s2 s2 s2 s2 você é mais que demais! Mande reviews sempre *-*) ¬¬ próxima vez não posto . é, é isso :D **REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	5. Eu realmente não devo

**Capítulo 4_ Eu realmente não devo...**

_Disclaimer: É tudo daquela loira malvada que matou todos os meus personagens favoritos. Menos o Draco, porque ele é meu._

Abri os olhos lentamente e tentei ver onde eu estava. Eu não conhecia esse teto, ele não era nada familiar. Eu deveria levantar para ver, mas eu estava em um local tão confortável , que tinha um cheiro tão bom...

- Até que enfim você acordou, Weasley. Pensei que já havia morrido. – eu escutei a voz do Malfoy e olhei para o lado para vê-lo com um meio-sorriso.

- Confesse que seu coração parou quando pensou que eu havia morrido. – eu falei. Ele me ignorou.

- Weasley, como foi que você não viu a parede? – ele falou, sorrindo. Ele nunca parava de sorrir, era irritante.

- Estava distraída pensando em como alguém pode ser tão estúpido igual você. – eu disse.

- É, você está bem. – ele disse e eu me sentei. Olhei para os lados e vi que estava no quarto.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntei.

- O quarto do monitor chefe da Sonserina. – ele disse.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse quarto. – eu disse.

- É que ninguém vem aqui desde que esse quarto é meu. – ele falou.

- Nem mesmo a Pansy? – eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele me ignorou e pegou um copo com algo dentro.

- Tome, é a poção para ressaca. – ele disse. Eu olhei bem para o copo. – Não é veneno. – Ele falou e eu bebi. Tenho certeza de que fiz uma careta, já que ele sorriu. É, Draco Malfoy sorriu para mim. Isso é um avanço.

- Com certeza veneno tem um gosto melhor que isso. – eu falei.

- Eu nunca disse que era bom. – ele falou, pegando o copo da minha mão e levando até uma mesinha que havia no quarto.

- Eu não sabia que até Draco Malfoy tinha seu lado... carinhoso , vamos dizer. – eu falei, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Vejo que já melhorou, já pode sair. Ali está a porta. – ele falou, apontando a porta para mim enquanto se aproximava da cama.

- Grosso. – eu disse, me levantando rapidamente , sentindo uma tontura forte e apoiei na cama para não cair.

- Qual é, Weasley, não é tão ruim assim, você só bateu a cabeça na parede. – ele falou. Eu o olhei e recomecei a andar até a porta, abrindo-a. – De nada. – ele disse, e eu olhei para ele de novo.

- Obrigada pela poção, Malfoy. – eu falei, sentindo que faltava alguma coisa e então saí. O castelo estava deserto e silencioso. Eu podia ouvir os meus passos. Comecei a andar lentamente e tentando não fazer barulho até a torre da Grifinória. Assim que passei pela mulher gorda, vi que não tinha ninguém no salão comunal. Estranho. Subi até o dormitório, e assim que entrei vi a Lauren, a Gabi e a Luna sentadas na minha cama, me olhando com uma cara séria.

- Aonde você estava? – a Gabi perguntou.

- Você sabe que horas são? – a Luna falou.

- Por que você não cria juízo, Gina? – Lauren falou.

- Por aí, mamãe. Não faço a menor idéia. Só não crio juízo porque não sei o que ele come. – eu disse.

- Mamãe foi cruel. Não sou tão velha assim. – a Gabi disse, sorrindo. E as três começaram a rir. Eu dei um meio sorriso e me joguei na cama da Lauren.

- Aliás, são onze horas. – a Lauren falou.

- Ah, por isso o castelo estava deserto. Não sabia que todos obedeciam as regras. – eu falei.

- Não obedecem, só não ficam andando pelos corredores. As pessoas tem medo do Filch e gostam mais das salas de aula. – a Luna falou.

- Muita experiência? - perguntei, com um meio sorriso.

- Claro. – a Luna respondeu, piscando um olho. Eu soltei uma gargalhada e passei a mão pela cabeça. Tinha um galo ali e era enorme. Bem, eu podia sentir isso pelo menos. Levantei lentamente e me olhei no espelho. Tinha um galo enorme em minha testa, parecia um grande chifre. Eu parecia um unicórnio com o chifre torto. Ótimo, era o que me faltava.

- Então, está tarde. Como se eu me importasse com as horas, é claro. Mas vou ao meu dormitório agora, vejo vocês depois. – Luna falou, se levantando e saindo. Assim que ela saiu, Lauren e Gabi vieram para perto de mim.

- Onde você estava? – Lauren perguntou.

- Ele é tão bruto assim que te deixou com um galo na cabeça? – disse Gabi. – Nada que muita maquiagem não resolva, é claro.

- Eu só estava andando e bati a cabeça na parede, só isso. – falei. – Boa noite. – eu disse, me virando.

- Sabe, você bem que poderia dormir na sua cama. – disse a Lauren.

- Não, estou bem aqui. – respondi e fechei os olhos. As duas suspiraram e Lauren me jogou um feitiço de levitação **(n/a: Vingardium Leviosa)**me levando para a minha cama. Eu abri os olhos. – Sabe, eu sei andar.

- É, eu sei .- A Lauren falou e me largou em cima da cama, fechando as minhas cortinas e indo para a cama dela. Como ela é cruel. Bem, vou dormir .

**-x-**

Era domingo. Eu amo domingos. Sabe o que eu mais amo nos domingos? É o fato de ser domingo. É o melhor dia da semana, quer dizer, **(n/a: Eu odeio domingos, quer dizer, ele só serve pra dizer que a segunda-feira está chegando. E eu o-de-i-o segunda-feira.)** você não tem nada para fazer e fica o dia inteiro fazendo nada ou comendo alguma coisa. Eu prefiro ir para a cozinha assaltar a despensa.

Como todo domingo eu acordei tarde. Mas dessa vez em vez de tomar banho , colocar qualquer roupa e fazer um rabo, eu tive que tomar banho, observar meu galo na testa , passar muita maquiagem, colocar qualquer roupa e fazer um rabo. Em seguida eu fui para o salão principal, que estava lotado de gente comendo. Me sentei perto do Harry, do Rony e da Hermione.

- Bom dia. – eu falei.

- Bom dia, Gina. – eles responderam em coro. Hermione pegou uma bolacha da mesa.

- Eu nunca vi essa bolacha aí. É de que? – Rony disse.

- É bolacha de água e sal. – Hermione respondeu, comendo a bolacha.

- Se essa bolacha fosse só de água e sal, o mar então seria um bolachão! – Disse Rony. Eu comecei a rir.

- Se o mar fosse um bolachão, Rony, eu não te levaria lá. – eu falei. Ele me olhou confuso. – Ora, você iria comer o mar todo! – eu falei e Harry começou a rir. Eu comecei a rir, Hermione começou a rir e logo todos nós estávamos rindo. Eu me sentia bem perto deles, quando o Harry e a Hermione não estavam se agarrando, é claro. Eu peguei um waffle e comecei a comer.

- Gina! - Rony falou.

- O que? – eu disse.

- Você pegou o meu waffle! Eu estava de olho nele a horas! – ele falou.

- Bem, agora é meu. – eu disse, pegando um pedaço e colocando na boca. – Nossa, como esse waffle está ma-ra-vi-lho-so. – eu disse. Rony me olhou emburrado e bebeu todo o suco de abóbora. Eu ri, levantando da mesa. – Bem, vou indo. – eu disse e saí da mesa.

Eu comecei a andar pelos corredores do castelo. Deveriam ser umas dez horas, então não iria adiantar de nada eu ir para a cozinha, já que daqui a pouco seria servido o almoço. Andei até o jardim e me deitei em baixo de uma árvore, de frente para o lago. Fechei os olhos e senti alguém se aproximando.

- E aí, Gin ? – ouvi o Collin falar ao meu lado.

- Collin. – eu disse, sem abrir os olhos.

- Já sabe com quem vai no baile de sexta?

- Que baile, Collin?

- O baile de máscaras, Gina! O baile de hallowen.

- Já? Assim tão rápido?

- É.

- Bem, eu vou sozinha. – eu falei. – E você?

- Vou acompanhar uma amiga. – ele disse e eu abri os olhos, o encarando e levantando uma sobrancelha. – A Luna. – ele disse. Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Oh, meu deus. Vai ser a fofoca do ano a Luna indo ao baile com você. – eu disse e ele me olhou curioso. - Quer dizer, tem um boato por aí que diz que você é gay... – ele riu.

- E você acredita em todos esses boatos? – ele falou.

- Eu acredito em alguns. Já que boa parte é verdade, certo? – eu falei.

- Bem, estou indo. – ele disse e saiu andando. Eu olhei ele entrar no castelo e depois me deitei novamente, caindo no sono...

**-x-**

- Sabe, não é muito recomendável se dormir no jardim. – eu ouvi o Luke dizer ao meu lado e sorri.

- Nós estamos na escola, Luke. Quer dizer, o que vão fazer com você dentro da escola? – eu disse.

- Te jogar no lago, talvez. – Luke disse, enquanto se aproximava mais de mim.

- Luke... – eu comecei, mas aconteceu muito rápido. Quando eu vi eu já estava dentro do lago e estava congelando. Quer dizer, estava frio. Muito frio. Eu gritei de raiva. Enquanto ele ria do lado de fora do lago. Eu mergulhei no lago e soltei o cabelo. Em seguida saí do lago rapidamente.

Eu estava completamente molhada e tinha certeza que minha blusa estava transparente, já que ela era branca e fina. Eu corri atrás do Luke para dentro do castelo, onde começamos a correr e as pessoas ficavam olhando, até que eu trombei com alguém. E, Merlin, como o peitoral dessa pessoa era duro. Parecia pedra. Eu poderia estar imaginando essas coisas por ter batido a cabeça na parede ontem, ah, não sei.

- Ora, Weasley. Vejo que você gosta de ficar batendo em vários lugares. A parede, eu...– ele falou e eu o olhei cheia de raiva, olhando para o lado ver se eu ainda via algum vestígio do Luke.

- Droga! – eu falei, socando o peitoral dele. Ele sorriu. Parecia que eu tinha feio cócegas e então eu comecei a socá-lo. Descontando toda a raiva que eu tinha do Luke por ter me jogado no lago. – Por sua culpa, eu não posso socar o Luke agora. – eu berreie e continuei a socá-lo. Ele então ficou sério e segurou meus pulsos com as mãos. Eu o encarei e ele continuava sério. Ele começou a andar para frente e eu ia para trás. Ele andava muito rápido e eu quase não consegui acompanhar seus passos. Eu senti uma dorzinha do impacto quando fui de encontro com uma parede gelada. Eu estava presa, de costas para a parede e com ele na minha frente, os braços dele estavam me segurando, sem qualquer alternativa para escapar. Não que eu estivesse pensando em escapar. Ele aproximou sua boca do meu ouvido.

- Eu não estou em um dos meus melhores dias. – a sua boca estava colada ao meu ouvido. – E você ficar aí me socando, não ajuda muito.

Ele roçou os lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha e eu soltei um gemido. Automaticamente, eu tentei levar as minhas mãos para as costas dele, e trazê-lo mais para perto. Estava quente. Quando foi que ficou quente aqui?

Eu fechei os olhos e deixei a sensação do corpo e da língua dele brincarem com os meus sentidos. Eu queria muito ele, não aguentei mais esperar e virei a cabeça de encontro com a dele, mas ele não deixou que eu o beijasse. Ele continuou apenas brincando comigo e eu estava pegando fogo ao toque dele**. (n/a: I'm burning up for you, baby.)**Eu já não aguentava mais a demora dele, eu só queria desesperadamente que ele me beijasse. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim e eu soltei um suspiro de frustração que o fez sorrir. Ele me soltou e saiu andando. Eu abri a boca para reclamar mas ele já tinha sumido de vista.

Comecei a andar em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Precisava subir para o dormitório sem que ninguém me visse, trocar de roupa, arrumar o cabelo e então ir almoçar. Cheguei no quadro da mulher gorda e ela me encarou.

- O que houve com você, querida? – ela disse. Eu apenas disse a senha e entrei no salão comunal. Para a minha (falta de) sorte, tinha muita gente lá. E todos se viraram para mim. Eu os olhei com um olhar mortal e a maioria voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Fui andando até o meu dormitório, onde entrei e bati a porta.

- Bom dia, Gina! – Lauren falou e eu lhe lancei um olhar mortal.

- BOM DIA? BOM DIA? SÓ SE FOR PRA VOCÊ, QUERIDA! – eu berrei e fui até o banheiro, batendo a porta ao entrar lá.

- ISSO, QUEBRE A PORTA LOGO! – berrou a Lauren.

- EU IREI. – eu berrei de dentro do banheiro e entrei no chuveiro. Rapidamente eu já havia acabado meu banho e estava mais calma. Eu coloquei uma roupa qualquer e desci correndo para o salão principal, antes que acabasse a comida. Quando cheguei já havia poucas pessoas no salão. Umas cinco, mais ou menos. Havia apenas uma primeiranista na mesa da Grifinória. Eu me sentei sozinha e comi rapidamente. O resto do dia passou rapidamente e foi completamente monótono.

**-x-**

Ok, ok. Eu disse que o resto de domingo foi monótono? Monótono foi o resto da semana, quer dizer. Até hoje. Hoje é sexta, nossa. Já é sexta. Bem, tem uma coisa boa nisso. Quer dizer, eu estou na aula do Morcegão e estou desenhando qualquer coisa no meu pergaminho. Ok, não é qualquer coisa. Eu estou desenhando o Snape em cima de uma árvore, então ele caí no lago e a lula gigante come ele. Mas eu já acabei de desenhar coisas mais produtivas como um piano caindo em cima da cabeça dele ou ele sorrindo enquanto leva um _avada kadavra_e também tem ele engasgando e morrendo enquanto todos ficamos felizes com isso.

- SRTA. WEASLEY. – ele berrou. Eu ergui a cabeça um pouco para ver que ele estava ao lado da minha carteira. – a Srta não acha que não está prestando atenção suficiente na minha aula?

- Eu acho que estou dando a sua aula toda a atenção que ela merece, Sr. – eu respondi.

- Desenhando em pergaminhos? Posso saber o que a Srta estava desenhando?- ele falou.

- Na verdade, era você morrendo de várias formas e todos ficando completamente felizes de não ter que aturar o Sr. – eu respondi.

- DETENÇÃO! – ele berrou, virando-se de costas e indo para a frente da sala, fazendo aquela capa preta quase voar. – E se retire da minha sala indo fazer uma breve visita ao diretor.

- Na verdade, eu já estava saindo. – eu falei, pegando algumas coisas. – Essa aula estava me matando.

- Detenção hoje à noite ás 10 horas. – ele falou, assim que eu parei na porta da sala dele, abrindo-a. Eu dei um meio sorriso e saí. Como se eu fosse perder o baile e ir a uma detenção.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores até a sala do tio Dumby. E assim que cheguei perto da sala dele, notei que não sabia a senha e que não havia como eu entrar, já que a sala era guardada por uma gárgula e precisava da senha. Eu sorri e continuei andando, eu poderia passar meu tempo em vários lugares... no lago, no dormitório, na cozinha. É, é pra lá que eu vou. Para a minha amiga cozinha. Eu adoro o fato de todos estarem em horário de aula e não vai ter exatamente ninguém para não me deixar ficar sossegada na cozinha, sentada em cima da mesa, comendo biscoitos...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO, PANSY. – eu ouvi a voz dele. Oh, não. Por favor, que eles não estejam na cozinha e sim do lado contrário para o qual eu estou indo.

- Mas Draquinho... – oh, não. Eu realmente não mereço isso. Merlin não me ama. O que eu fiz de tão ruim? Sempre fui uma boa garota. Por quê eles teriam que estar bem na cozinha? Eles não poderiam estar sei lá, bem longe daqui?

- Ora, ora, Weasley. O que faz aqui há essa hora? – ouvi o Malfoy falar.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Malfoy. – respondi e andei até um canto da cozinha onde havia alguns potes de biscoito.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garota? – ouvi a Pansy falar e a ignorei. Ao notar que eu a tinha ignorado, ela virou para o Malfoy e eles continuaram a discutir. Eu peguei meu pote de biscoitos e comecei a comer, sentada em cima da mesa e observando eles brigarem.

A porta abriu e eu vi o Matt. Eu sorri e ele se aproximou de mim.

- Reunião na cozinha? – ele falou.

- Não. Eu estou comendo e eles brigando. Bem, parece que pelo menos tenho algo para me divertir. – eu falei e ele pegou um biscoito, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Ótimo, eles brigam, você come e eu vou cochilar aqui. – ele falou, conjurando um travesseiro e se deitando em cima da mesa. Eu dei risada.

- Matt, o que você faz aqui em horário de aula? – eu perguntei e ele me encarou.

- Bem, a aula estava muito chata e eu fingi passar mal e vim para cá dormir. E você? – ele falou.

- A aula estava chata, eu desenhei o Morcegão morrendo, ele não gostou e me mandou para fora de sala. – eu falei. – Então vim para cá comer. – acrescentei e ele riu.

- Ótimo, agora como eles estão apenas cochichando eu posso dormir aqui um pouco. – ele falou, se virou de lado e fechou os olhos. Eu segurei o riso e continuei a ver os dois brigando. Depois de um tempo eles notaram que eu estava observando eles e entendendo quase tudo, já que era quase impossível saber o que eles estavam falando. Eles começaram a falar mais baixo ainda. Uau, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson sendo discretos em uma briga. Eu precisava gravar isso.

- Ei, não está dando para escutar daqui. Será que vocês poderiam falar mais alto? – eu falei. E a Pansy começou a berrar e o Draco elevou a voz só um pouquinho.

- Eu não devo nada a você. – ele falou.

- Draquinho nós estamos namorando! – ela berrou com aquela voz fina dela.

- Eu nunca disse isso...

-... Mas você por que...

-... Doida ciumenta...

-... Se acha só porque é um...

-... Você gruda demais...

-... Mas você me ama, Draco! E não aquela garota ridícula que...

-... Pode ser bem melhor...

-... Mas e se você...

-... Nem pensar..

-... Poderíamos tentar novamente...

- Sabe, a relação amorosa de vocês ta me parecendo bastante interessante, mas eu queria dar uma cochiladinha aqui, vocês não poderiam continuar em outro lugar? – o Matt falou, abrindo um olho. Pansy o encarou irritada e deu um tapa no Malfoy, saindo da cozinha em seguida. Ele deu um meio sorriso e pegou um biscoito. Eu não tenho nada haver com isso, por que todos vem pegar os meus biscoitos?

- Tomara que eu tenha me livrado daquela doida.- ele falou, para ninguém em especial.

- Tomara que ela grude mais ainda em você. – eu falei.

- Tanto ódio assim só porque eu não te beijei? – ele falou e eu apertei o biscoito na minha mão, fazendo com que ele se esfarelasse.

- Eu não queria que você me beijasse. – respondi.

- Qual é, Weasley. Você estava implorando para que eu te beijasse. - ele falou.

- Eu não estava! – eu falei, elevando um pouco a voz.

- Ótimo, eu desisto. Vou sair daqui. – o Matt falou, pegando o travesseiro dele e saindo da cozinha. O Malfoy se aproximou mais de mim.

- Você não quer que eu te beije? – ele sussurrou sedutor no meu ouvido. Oh não, de novo não.

- Não. – eu falei e ele aproximou sua boca da minha, fazendo com que eu fosse para trás e me deitasse na mesa. Ele roçou os lábios no meu queixo e foi descendo dando beijos no meu pescoço o que me fez sentir um arrepio. Eu apenas fechei os olhos e deixei ele brincar com os meus sentidos _novamente_.

- Você não quer que eu te beije? – ele falou, com a voz rouca.

- Não. – eu falei e minha voz saiu completamente insegura e tremida. Ele parou de beijar meu pescoço.

- Ótimo, eu não iria beijar você mesmo, Virgínia. – ele falou e então saiu da cozinha. Como eu queria correr atrás dele e beijá-lo. Mas eu ainda tenho o meu orgulho. Maldito orgulho.

**-x-**

Eu almocei e agora estou no dormitório revendo o meu vestido. Eu me virei para a Lauren.

- O que você acha? - eu falei, me olhando no espelho e segurando meu cabelo. Devia ser a décima vez que eu perguntava isso para ela só hoje.

- Você está ótima, Gin. - a Lauren falou novamente.

- Ótima? Só ótima? É, esse vestido não está bem. - eu falei, soltando meu cabelo e me olhando no espelho. Eu parecia uma fracassada querendo se vestir bem.

- Ok, Gininha querida. QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, MULHER? - Lauren falou, sentando na cama. Eu me virei para ela. - Diga o nome e a gente resolve isso.

- Meu problema tem nome e sobrenome, Draco Malfoy. - eu falei.

- Queridinha, você só tem que fazer ele se apaixonar por você. Não o contrário. E ele não é um problema. Só se for um problema bem sexy e gostoso. Mas, se você acha ele um problema tão grande assim e só parar de tentar conquistar ele e perder a aposta. - ela falou. A aposta, eu quase me esqueci. Quase? Ok, eu tinha esquecido completamente.

- Mas ele é tão estúpido! E não tem sentimentos. - eu falei.

- É claro que ele tem! - a Lauren falou. Eu vi que ela estava meio incerta e dei um meio sorriso.

- Ok, agora vamos parar de falar daquele bobão e vamos voltar ao baile. - eu disse. - Primeiramente, eu preciso de um feitiço que deixe meu cabelo de outra cor. Segundo, eu vou ter que ficar longe de vocês, para não ser identificada tão fácil. Terceiro, eu odeio a minha roupa!

- O feitiço você pede para a Gabi na hora em que ela chegar e sua roupa é linda, Gina. Olhe, é um baile de máscaras e é a fantasia. Você vai ficar linda de anjo. - ela disse.

- Anjo. – eu repeti. Peguei as asas e coloquei junto com o vestido. É, eu estava mesmo implicando demais com a roupa, até que ela era bonita.

- Viu? Ficou linda. Agora podemos ir para problemas maiores? - a Lauren falou. E eu comecei a tirar a roupa que eu iria usar de noite, colocando um shorts e um moletom.

- Que problemas maiores? - eu disse, enquanto me sentava na cama.

- A minha fantasia sumiu. Ela desapareceu. - a Lauren falou. Eu entendi da primeira vez, Lah.

- Ok, é só achar alguma coisa nova. Você ainda tem a máscara né? - eu falei.

- Tenho, só sumiu a fantasia. - a Lauren falou.

- Ótimo, nós podemos então pegar um vestido seu, arranjar uma coroa e pegar um salto alto. Pronto, você é uma princesa. - eu falei.

- Claro. O problema é só que eu não tenho vestido longo e odeio salto. - ela falou.

- Como você ia ir de Rapunzel sem salto? - eu disse.

- Como o vestido era longo, era só colocar um all star ninguém ia nem notar. - ela falou.

- Ok, você é estranha mesmo, nem vão notar que você estará de all star. - eu falei. - E outra, você vai estar de máscara, então tudo bem. - acrescentei. Ela foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu, pegando um vestido rosa. **(1)** O vestido era realmente bonito. Ela o colocou em cima da cama.

- Ótimo, já que a Gabi ainda não chegou e você vai terminar de escolher a minha roupa, vou tomar banho. - Lauren falou, correndo para o banheiro e fechando a porta antes que eu pudesse protestar. Bem, como minha roupa já estava pronta, não custa nada arrumar a dela, certo? Peguei o vestido e coloquei em cima da cama dela, peguei uma sandália de salto baixo prateada, que eu tinha e coloquei do lado da cama. Em seguida a Gabi abriu a porta.

- Gabi, você por acaso teria um feitiço que mude a cor do meu cabelo? - falei. Ela sorriu para mim.

- Eu tenho um feitiço temporário. Ele dura 12 horas. Só que ele deixa o cabelo loiro. - ela disse e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. - Mas eu posso tentar fazer com que o cabelo fique castanho. Não garanto nada.

- Ótimo. Pode ser então. Você teria uma coroa? - eu falei.

- Eu tenho. Mas, para quê você quer? - ela disse. Ok, agora eu posso dizer que a Gabi é pirada. Por que motivo ou razão ela iria precisar de uma coroa em Hogwarts?

- Bem, a fantasia da Lauren sumiu e estamos improvisando uma de princesa. Vamos usar a sua coroa. - eu disse e a Lauren saiu do banheiro. Eu dei um meio sorriso para a Gabi e nós duas corremos para o banheiro, só que dessa vez eu entrei primeiro. Finalmente.

**-x-**

O baile já havia começado há alguns minutos e eu estava terminando de me arrumar. O meu cabelo estava solto e tinha cachos nas pontas. Ele também estava castanho claro. Eu estava com vestido branco longo tomara-que-caia **(2)**, uma sandália prata e a minha máscara era prata. Eu tinha colocado os brincos de pequenos leões brilhantes que o Harry havia me dado. A Gabi estava com uma fantasia vermelha de odalisca, um sandália preta e uma máscara preta, seu cabelo estava solto. A Lauren estava vestida de princesa e ela havia aceitado colocar a minha sandália de salto baixo. Seu cabelo estava um pouco preso e ela estava com a máscara branca.

Elas já haviam ido para a festa há algum tempo e eu estava terminando de passar a maquiagem. Assim que terminei eu me olhei no espelho, arrumei o cabelo e coloquei a máscara. Respirei fundo e então desci para o salão comunal. Haviam várias pessoas mascaradas lá. Era quase impossível ver quem era quem. Caminhei até o salão principal e na entrada tinha uma garota vestida de vaqueira. Eu sorri para ela e ela me parou.

- Qual a sua casa? - ela perguntou.

- Por quê? - respondi.

- Todos devem usar uma pulseirinha da cor da sua casa. - ela disse.

- Desculpe, sou uma exceção na regra. - falei.

- Você também tem que usar. - ela disse.

- Ok, vamos combinar assim: eu entro na festa, você finge que nunca tivemos essa conversa e eu fico sem a pulseira. Ok? Ok. - eu disse e saí andando para dentro do salão principal. Ele estava todo enfeitado e tinha quatro máscaras flutuando no teto. Uma significando cada casa. Eu fui para a pista de dança, onde estava a maior parte das pessoas e comecei a dançar. Eu vi a Hermione e o Harry em um canto, conversando. Reconheci os dois pelo sorriso do Harry, aquele sorriso lindo, aqueles olhos lindos e... Ok chega Gina. É só o Harry.

Eu vi o Collin chegar com a Luna e logo ela foi andar com um cara e ele pegou um pouco de ponche. Eu tinha certeza que alguém já havia batizado o ponche. Dei um meio-sorriso e continuei a dançar. A minha vista era ótima, eu podia ver o salão inteiro e observar as pessoas. Vi a Lauren e o Matt discutindo por algum motivo. Ela pegou e tacou todo o suco dela nele, indo para a pista de dança e começando a dançar. Parece que alguém está meio brava hoje. Um Grifinório vestido de príncipe se aproximou de mim.

- Nunca te vi por aqui, é de que casa? - ele perguntou. Eu dei um sorriso.

- Não interessa. - respondi.

- Ok. Quer dançar? - ele perguntou.

- Claro. - eu disse e nós começamos a dançar juntos. Ele parecia ser bem bonitinho. Mas eu tinha certeza que eu já havia o visto. Nós dançávamos em silêncio, até que ele o quebrou.

- Eu sou o Pete Anderson. Posso saber qual é o seu nome? - ele disse.

- Não. - eu falei.

- Ok. - ele falou, sorrindo. E então ele pisou no meu pé. - Oh, me desculpe... - ele disse, dando uma pausa para que eu falasse meu nome. Eu dei um sorriso.

- Sem chance. - eu disse e vi ele ficar um pouco desapontado.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - ele falou.

- Ponche parece ótimo. - eu disse.

- Ótimo, eu já volto. - ele falou e começou a andar em direção ao balcão onde estavam as bebidas.

Eu sorri. Ou aquele cara era muito tapado, ou praticamente ninguém no salão principal me reconhecia. E isso era ótimo. Eu comecei a dançar sozinha novamente e continuei a observar as pessoas. A maioria estava em pares, ou dançando ou conversando. Eu vi que a Lauren se aproximou de mim, apontou a cabeça para trás e depois piscou. Eu não entendi direito e continuei dançando.

- Eu sei quem você é. - a voz fria e cortante dele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu me virei e vi que ele estava fantasiado de vampiro e com uma máscara preta.

- Que bom, Malfoy. - eu respondi cortante. Claro, ele tinha que vir e acabar com a minha emoção de não ser reconhecida por ninguém. Draco Malfoy, você é desprezível.

- Você não combina muito com um anjo, Virgínia. - ele falou. Eu queria muito dizer que ele não combinava com um vampiro e que não ficou bem naquela fantasia, mas ele estava tão lindo... Tão sexy. Ok, vamos combinar que ele é realmente muito atraente.

- Não pedi sua opinião, Malfoy. - respondi. - E você não ficou bonito nessa roupa de vampiro. - É eu preciso fazer cursos que ensinam a mentir direito.

- Eu disse que você não combinava com um anjo e não que você não tenha ficado bonita nessa roupa. Mas, eu vou ser sincero: você ficou menos feia com essa roupa, Virgínia. - ele falou.

- Se eu fiquei menos feia, por que quando eu estou feia você me olha tanto, Malfoy? - eu falei.

- Você é engraçada, Virgínia. Mas vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui: você não me atrai. -ele falou, dando ênfase ao não. Eu me aproximei mais dele.

- E por que você vive tentando me beijar?

- Eu não tento, Virgínia. Eu posso te beijar a qualquer instante e eu sei que você não vai me impedir.

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy.

- Draco. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e então ele me beijou. A língua dele invadiu a minha boca como se estivesse reivindicando uma coisa que pertencia a ele, enquanto me beijava com força. Eu coloquei minha mão no cabelo dele e o puxei mais para perto. Ele desceu as mãos para a curva da cintura e apertou ali, em seguida prensando mais o meu corpo no dele. O salão estava ficando cada vez mais quente ou talvez fosse o fato dos nossos corpos estarem praticamente grudados que parecia reter todo o calor da cena. Eu abri os olhos e percebi que estávamos sendo observados.

- Estamos sendo observados. - eu murmurei, parando o beijo.

- Que observem. - ele respondeu e voltou a me beijar. Ele puxou o meu corpo, tentando fazer com que ficássemos mais perto, mas só conseguiu intensificar o aperto na minha cintura. Eu desci uma mão para a nuca dele, tentando fazê-lo ficar mais perto. O que foi uma tentativa altamente fracassada. Ele começou a descer os beijos para o meu pescoço e eu ergui a cabeça dele fazendo ele me beijar novamente. Ficamos no beijando por vários minutos que pareceram segundos. E então eu o afastei.

- Acabou o show. - eu murmurei para ele e me dirigi até as bebidas. Eu peguei um pouco de ponche e comecei a beber.

- Tem álcool aí. – eu ouvi o Harry falar ao meu lado.

- Quem se importa? – eu falei, virando o copo e pegando outro.

- Você vai ficar bêbada, garota. –ele falou, dando uma de herói para uma garota que ele não sabia quem era. Bem, eu sabia que ele não sabia que era eu porque ele costuma chamar as pessoas pelo nome.

- É provável. – respondi e virando o copo e pegando outro. Notei que ele encarou os brincos que eu estava usando.

- Você deveria estar em uma detenção com o Snape, Gina. E não se embebedando uma festa. – ele falou com aquele ar protetor.

- E você deveria estar se agarrando com a Hermione em qualquer canto por aí e não me irritando. – eu disse.

- Vem, eu te levo pro seu dormitório. – ele falou.

- Não, obrigada. – eu respondi e continuei a virar o copo de ponche e pegar mais.

- Você vive me tratando diferente desde que nós terminamos. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem entre nós. – ele falou. - O que aconteceu com você? Cadê a minha Gina?

- Não, não está tudo bem. E nunca existiu a sua Gina, Harry. Quer dizer, você não dava o menor valor a essa garota que realmente gostava de você. Sempre haviam coisas mas importantes, certo? Como a Hermione, Voldemort ou todo o resto do mundo. Ela não era exatamente nada para você. – eu falei sem querer falar, acho melhor eu parar de beber.

- Não tem o menor sentido o que você diz. – ele falou.

- Para você. Para mim tem faz todo o sentido. – Eu falei. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu o cortei. – Ótimo, você ganhou. Eu estou indo embora, mas vê se me deixa em paz. – eu saí andando do salão. Eu não estava me sentindo nem um pouco mal por ter falado aquilo para ele, mas eu tenho certeza que amanhã eu vou me sentir.

**(1)**http:*/img*63344.*pictiger*.com/images/12897066/

**(2)Vestido da Hilary Duff em 'A nova Cinderela'**

**-x-**

**N/a:**

**É, eu retardei um pouco nesse capítulo, mas enfim, finjam que não notaram. comentem . *-* Reviews = post.**

**Tefinha Weasley**: Que bom que você esta gostando! . beeijos :*

**Xanda: **Que bom que você gostou! oaishdoihasoidsa. a minha Gina é foda (?) tá esquece ;x

**REVIEWS = POST.**


	6. Triângulo

**Capítulo 5_ Triângulo**

_Disclaimer: Não, nada aqui me pertence. É tudo da tia Jô e eu não pretendo ganhar nada com isso, mas aceito se quiserem me dar alguma coisa._

Eu não me arrependo. Em momento nenhum eu me arrependi de alguma coisa que eu fiz na festa de Hallowen. Não me arrependi de beijar o Malfoy e não me arrependi de falar tudo aquilo para o Harry.

Oh meu Deus, eu devo estar ficando louca. Era para eu estar me remoendo de arrependimento por ter falado tudo aquilo para o Harry e por ter beijado o Malfoy. Não, por ter beijado o Malfoy não. Ainda quero os galeões. É, é isso. Eu vou sair da cama, tomar meu café e parar de ficar tentando me arrepender das coisas que eu fiz.

Mas a cama está tão quentinha e confortável. Não quero sair daqui nunca mais, só pra tomar banho e comer. E beber chocolate quente, já que está muito frio. Esfriou completamente de um dia para o outro. Está até nevando hoje. Acho que eu deveria levantar, colocar uma roupa quentinha, tomar chocolate quente e então ir brincar na neve até congelar de frio.

- Gina, levanta logo. – a Lauren falou, enquanto colocava as luvas brancas.

- Mas está tão quentinho aqui... – eu falei, puxando meus cobertores.

- Gina, não está tão frio assim. Dumbledore deve ter aquecido o castelo com alguma magia. Lá fora está congelando. – a Gabi falou, pegando os meus brincos de dentro da minha gaveta.

- Sim, Gabi, eu te empresto. – falei.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, arrumando o cabelo. Eu levantei e coloquei minha roupa, descendo com elas para tomar café. Já era segunda-feira. Então eu tinha mesmo que descer e ir tomar café, porque eu tinha aula. É, eu ia perder várias horas preciosas do meu dia em aulas chatas.

Chegamos no salão principal e ele estava cheio. Eu me sentei na mesa da Grifinória com as minhas amigas e começamos a tomar o café da manhã. Logo o Harry, a Hermione e o Rony chegaram.

- Bom dia. – eles falaram.

- Bom dia. – nós respondemos juntas. Eu comecei a olhar para o meu café da manhã e ficar brincando com ele. Só que quando eu levantei o olhar a Hermione estava do lado do Rony, e não do lado do Harry. Opa! Tem algo errado aí.

Comecei a olhar pelo salão principal e meus olhos pararam na mesa da Sonserina. Eu "varri" a mesa com os olhos três vezes e ele não estava lá. Por que ele não estava lá? Ele não esteve ontem. E não esteve anteontem. O que diabos está acontecendo para ele não aparecer em lugar nenhum? E por que eu me importo?

- Teve outro ataque ontem a noite. – ouvi o Harry sussurrar para o Rony e a Hermione. Eu comecei prestar atenção na conversa deles enquanto fingia comer.

- Onde? – perguntou Hermione.

- Em um vilarejo perto de Londres. – Harry falou. – Tiveram 5 mortes.

- Todos trouxas? – a Hermione falou. – Ok, não responda.

- Ele está matando mais gente a cada dia. – disse o Harry. – E só porque quer chegar a mim.

- Se ele realmente quisesse chegar até você, ele já estaria aqui. – disse o Rony.

- Não com o Dumbledore por perto. – a Hermione falou.

- Bom, pelo menos estamos todos seguros em Hogwarts. – disse o Rony e eu ergui os meus olhos para ele.

- Por hora. – a Hermione falou e se levantou da mesa. Eu a observei sair do salão principal.

**-x-**

Eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma das aulas. Fiquei apenas pensando e batendo os dedos na mesa. Até que finalmente deu a hora do almoço e eu saí correndo para o salão principal. Todos devem estar me achando uma esfomeada. Só que eu não consegui chegar a no salão principal primeiro, porque alguém segurou o meu cotovelo e me virou. Eu me senti feliz de repente, só que a felicidade evaporou quando eu vi que era o Harry.

- O que é? – falei.

- Olha, se você não estiver com muita fome nós poderíamos conversar... – ele começou.

- É eu não estou com muita fome, mas eu também não quero conversar com você. – eu falei e comecei a andar em direção ao salão principal. Só que ele me seguiu.

- Gina, por favor. – ele falou.

- Eu não vou ouvir nenhuma palavra do que você falar. – eu falei, começando a andar mais rápido. Ele pareceu desistir, mas então voltou a falar.

- Só uma pergunta. – ele disse.

- Fale logo. – eu falei.

- Você viu o Malfoy esse fim de semana? – ele falou.

- Não. Por que eu iria ver? – falei.

- É só que ninguém o viu esse fim de semana e... – e então ele parou. – Esquece.

Eu poderia até pedir para que ele continuasse falando, só que eu preferia que ele ficasse em silêncio. Quando eu entrei no salão principal já haviam algumas pessoas lá. Ele estava quase cheio. Eu me sentei e coloquei muita comida no meu prato, começando a comer de vagar, enquanto observava a mesa da Sonserina.

Quando não tinha quase ninguém no salão, ele entrou e se sentou na mesa da Sonserina. Então eu notei que ele tinha um corte na bochecha esquerda. Eu me levantei rapidamente da mesa e fiz um barulho que ecoou por todo o salão, fazendo com que todos olhassem para mim. Mas ele não olhou, ele nem ergueu os olhos.

Eu saí do salão principal e cheguei rapidamente nas masmorras e entrei na sala. Me sentei ao lado da Lauren mas eu nem prestava atenção na aula. Eu fiquei apenas batendo os dedos na mesa durante as aulas.

Assim que saí da última aula do dia, comecei a andar em direção contrária a todos os alunos. Eles iam para o salão comunal e eu ia para fora do castelo. Eu olhava para todos os lados, como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Rapidamente cheguei ao jardim, que estava todo coberto de neve. Comecei a andar na neve, segurando minha mochila e indo em direção ao lago. Sentei-me na neve e observei o lago congelado.

Olhei para a minha varinha e então para o lago. Dei um meio-sorriso e conjurei patins. Eu coloquei os patins no pé e fui patinar no gelo. Eu adoro patinar no gelo. É a melhor coisa de se fazer no inverno. Eu comecei a 'dançar no gelo' e fechei os olhos.

Quando eu abri os olhos, eu o vi com um meio-sorriso e as mãos no bolso do casaco. Ele estava parado do lado do lago, me observando. Patinei até ele.

- O que faz fora do castelo? – eu falei, saindo do lago. Ele apenas me puxou e me beijou. Enlacei os meus braços no pescoço dele e fechei os olhos. Depois de um tempo eu ouvi alguém falar alguma coisa atrás dele. E abri os olhos, me separando dele.

- Solta essa aí e vamos logo, Draquinho! Ou ele vai ficar furioso. – a Pansy falou e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Quem vai ficar furioso? – eu falei.

- O Blaise. – ele disse. Eu sorri e dei um selinho nele.

- Deixa ele ficar furioso e fica aqui comigo... – eu falei, sorrindo.

- Eu ainda gosto da minha vida. – ele falou com um tom frio e me soltou, indo em direção ao castelo.

- Ótimo! – eu falei e me sentei no chão.

Depois de um tempo resolvi ir para o salão comunal e fazer a pilha de tarefas que eu tinha. O salão comunal estava cheio. Havia pessoas nas mesas, nos sofás, nas escadas e até no chão. Algumas fofocavam e outras estavam apenas fazendo o dever de casa. Eu avistei a Lauren e a Gabi e fui me sentar com elas na escada da torre do dormitório feminino. Joguei minha mochila na escada e peguei um pergaminho, começando a fazer a tarefa de DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas).

- Vocês viram? O Collin pegou cinco garotas desde o baile. – a Gabi sussurrou.

- É, acho que adiantou de algo ele ir com a Luna no baile. – Lauren falou.

- Bem, pelo menos ele perdeu a fama de gay. – eu disse.

- Você perdeu o fim do baile. Ele simplesmente tirou a máscara. – a Gabi falou.

- Nossa, que emoção! Ele tirou a máscara. – eu falei, irônica. E meu tom de voz me lembrou o do Malfoy. O Harry veio andando até nós.

- Ahn, Gina... Nós podemos conversar? – ele falou. Eu olhei para as minhas amigas.

- _Vai lá_. - as duas falaram, só mexendo a boca.

- Claro. – eu disse e nós fomos para perto do quadro da mulher gorda. A Lauren e a Gabi ficaram olhando de longe.

- Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas por não ter te tratado do jeito que você merecia quando nós estávamos namorando. Eu estava muito envolvido com o Voldemort e tentando proteger todo o mundo, e então eu esquecia de você. – ele falou, e suspirou. – Você não me apoiava muito quando eu falava no Voldemort, então eu comecei a me apoiar na Hermione, usar ela como um porto-seguro, sabe? Eu comecei a confundir amor com amizade e achei que estava apaixonado por ela e terminei com você. Eu sinto muito mesmo, Gina. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçando-o mais ainda. – Depois do que você me falou na sexta, eu fiquei pensando e vi que eu não amo a Hermione e sim você. Eu terminei com ela e... Sabe, se você quiser... Acho que a gente podia tentar de novo, né? – ele falou, corando. Ele ficou tão fofo se embaraçando com as palavras que eu sorri.

Tecnicamente eu não estava namorando o Malfoy e não tinha nada com ele. Claro, se eu tivesse algo com ele seria totalmente escondido e ninguém ia saber. Ora, eu poderia ter as duas coisas que todas as garotas de Hogwarts queriam, por que não?

- Eu acho que pode ser. – eu falei. Então ele se aproximou de mim e sorriu me dando um beijo demorado na testa.

- Vai lá fazer seu dever de casa. – ele falou.

- Eu posso fazer depois. – eu disse, sorrindo. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e nós saímos do salão comunal. Eu senti que estavam todos observando e meu sorriso ficou maior.

**-x-**

Eu cheguei ao meu dormitório e fechei a porta lentamente, para não fazer barulho. Assim que eu fechei a porta, a luz acendeu.

- Fizemos a sua tarefa. - a Lauren falou. Oh, que graça de amigas que eu tenho.

- Você vai fazer a nossa tarefa de amanhã. – a Gabi falou. Ok, não são mais uma graça.

- Toda a nossa tarefa de amanhã. –a Lauren falou.

- Ahn... Ok. – eu falei e fui para a minha cama. Elas se levantaram e se sentaram lá.

- E então? Vocês voltaram? – a Lauren falou.

- Eu ouvi a Lilá Brown dizendo que viu vocês dois se beijando em um corredor deserto ontem. –ela falou. Que mentirosa, eu nem beijei o Harry ontem. Só hoje.

- É, nós voltamos. – falei.

- Sua vaca sortuda! – a Lauren me tacou um travesseiro na cara. Eu dei risada.

- Vamos dormir. – eu falei e fui para o banheiro.

- É, eu vou dormir e vou sonhar com os dois. – a Gabi falou. Eu ri muito alto.

- É, enquanto isso eu tenho os dois. – eu disse e pisquei para ela. Agora que eu falei em voz alta que caiu a ficha. Eu tenho os caras mais lindos da escola para mim. Oh, meu Merlin.

**-x-**

- Bom dia, Ruivinha! – eu ouvi alguém falar assim que eu desci as escadas do dormitório. Sorri ao ver que era o Harry e enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele. Ele me beijou. O beijo dele era lento e sensual, daquele que vai consumindo aos poucos. Eu havia me esquecido de como era bom...

- Então, vamos tomar café? - ele falou. Eu sorri.

- Claro! – eu disse e nós fomos passando pelo meio do salão comunal. Um cara no sofá me chamou a atenção.

- Bom dia, vaquinha! – ele falou e piscou o olho. Harry o olhou repreendendo-o e eu ri.

- O deixa. – eu murmurei para o Harry. - Bom dia, Pete! – eu disse e pisquei.

- De onde você o conhece? – o Harry falou.

- Ora, você não estava aqui quando eu estava vestida no meu pijama de vaquinhas? – ele fez uma cara de pensativo e negou com a cabeça. – Que pena querido. – eu disse, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e nós fomos para o salão comunal. Eu sentei de frente para ele, com a Lauren e a Gabi do meu lado. Queria que ele sentasse de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, para que eu tivesse uma desculpa para olhar para lá. Mas o Malfoy não estava no café, de novo. Onde esse garoto se metia?

- E então, Gina. Eu passo na sua última aula do dia para nós irmos juntos para o salão comunal? – Harry falou.

- Ahn, não se incomode. Eu quero conversar um pouco com a Lauren e a Gabi. – eu disse.

- Ok. – ele falou, sorridente. Rony e Hermione se sentaram ao lado de Harry.

- Teve outro ataque ontem à noite. – Hermione sussurrou. Eu a encarei. – Só que dessa vez mataram mestiços em um vilarejo bruxo.

- Mas eles não matavam apenas em cidades trouxas? – Rony sussurrou.

- Parece que estávamos errados. – Harry falou e depois sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta e dei uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina. Ele não estava lá. De novo.

**-x-**

Eu fui à última a sair da aula de DCAT. O corredor estava vazio, eu comecei a andar em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. E então ele estava lá, apoiado na parede. Eu sorri e me aproximei dele.

- Voltou com o Potter? – ele falou ríspido.

- Eu também preciso me divertir. – eu falei.

- Eu não divirto você o suficiente? – ele sussurrou, me colocando contra a parede. Eu não respondi e ele roçou os lábios nos meus, para depois me beijar. Foi aí que eu notei que ele tinha mais cortes no rosto.

- Onde você se machucou? – eu falei. Ele se afastou.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele sussurrou.

- Para onde? – eu falei.

- Vou... Me encontrar com o Blaise. – ele falou e então saiu. Eu fiquei observando-o andar, até virar o corredor e desaparecer. Um pouco depois eu fui andando até o salão comunal e comecei a ouvir vozes.

- Os ataques estão sendo em três lugares que tem a mesma distância entre eles, e depois os ataques vão para a frente. – ouvi alguém dizer.

- É como se quisessem fazer uma figura geométrica. – ouvi a voz do Harry. – Mas, por quê?

- Eu não sei. – percebi que era a Hermione falando. Eu parei onde eu estava para escutar o que eles falavam.

- Acho melhor nós irmos para a Toca no natal e não voltar para Hogwarts. Nós poderíamos fugir. – Rony falou.

- Estamos mais seguros aqui, Rony. – Harry falou.

- Não estamos seguros em lugar nenhum. Se Voldemort tem comensais dentro da escola nós não sabemos, mas ele com certeza têm. Ele está vigiando cada passo seu, Harry. E de todos que estão ao seu redor. – Hermione falou.

- Então é melhor todos se afastarem de mim? – Harry falou.

- Não. Porque separados as pessoas são alvos mais fáceis. – Hermione falou e depois murmurou uma coisa. – Olha, eu não sei ok? Eu só estou com medo!

- Não tem porque você ter medo, Mione. – ouvi a voz do Rony novamente. – Você é uma bruxa extraordinária e consegue se defender. Nem se for só por um tempo suficiente para fugir. – ele falou e ninguém falou nada. Eu comecei a andar rapidamente em direção ao salão comunal e eles estavam parados bem na porta. Harry me viu e sorriu.

- Onde você estava? – ele falou. – Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Eu só fui tomar um ar. – eu disse, me aproximando dele. Ele me puxou e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Então ahn... Nós vamos indo. – o Rony falou e puxou a Hermione com ele para dentro do salão comunal. Eu sorri e eu comecei a andar pelos corredores com o Harry. Nenhum de nós falava nada, o silêncio estava quase me matando.

- Então, Harry, supostamente, vamos dizer que 'João' está planejando fugir de uma guerra. Quando é que 'João' iria pretender contar a sua namorada? – eu falei.

- Bom, como _eu_ não estou planejando fugir, eu não devo _lhe_ contar nada, certo? – ele falou.

- Harry, é uma suposição! – eu disse.

- Então eu deveria te chamar de Maria? – ele falou.

- Oh, esquece. – eu disse. Ele sorriu.

- Então, vamos assaltar a cozinha ou correr pela neve? – ele falou.

- Eu adoraria assaltar a cozinha, e sair comendo e correndo pela neve. – eu disse.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele disse, fazendo um tipo de reverência e então começando a correr em direção a cozinha, me puxando pela mão.

**-x-**

Era sexta-feira à noite e eu não conseguia dormir. Era só eu começar a dormir que eu sonhava que estava no meio de um bosque deserto e só ouvia vozes, mas eu não sabia de onde vinham. Então de um lado aparecia uma mão e do outro um sorriso. E a mão e o sorriso começavam a falar ao mesmo tempo e me puxavam. E então, eu acordava. Era horrível.

Eu coloquei uma roupa, um casaco e um tênis. Desci da cama e fui lentamente até o salão comunal, sem fazer nenhum barulho. O salão comunal estava deserto, então eu passei por ele e pelo quadro da mulher gorda, indo em direção a torre de astronomia.

O castelo estava deserto e frio, eu só ouvia o som dos meus passos. Logo eu cheguei na torre de astronomia e subi. Chegando lá em cima, estava muito frio. Eu me sentei no chão e me encolhi lá. O chão estava gelado e eu me amaldiçoei por ter saído da minha cama quentinha para vir passar frio.

- O que você faz aqui, Virgínia? – eu ouvi a voz dele bem atrás de mim e um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto. É claro que ele não estava envolvido nos ataques, porque ele estava na escola.

- Só não consigo dormir. – eu disse, me virando para ele. Ele estava com um casaco de pele e luvas brancas, além de um cachecol verde e prateado. Ele tinha duas garrafas de Fire Whisky na mão.

- Hmm... – ele murmurou, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Ele se sentou do meu lado. – Bem, como estamos os dois aqui, sem fazer nada... Que tal beber? – ele ergueu as garrafas de Fire Whisky.

- Se isso esquentar. – eu falei e ele me entregou uma garrafa. Nós abrimos as garrafas e bebemos um gole. O líquido desceu queimando pela minha garganta.

- Pode beber tudo. Eu tenho mais. – ele falou, pegando a varinha e batendo em um canto da torre de astronomia. As pedras se mexeram e então várias garrafas de Fire Whisky apareceram.

- Wow, nós vamos ter uma festinha particular. – eu falei, bebendo mais da minha garrafa. Já estava começando a ficar quente. Ele bebeu a garrafa inteira dele de uma vez e então pegou outra. Eu dei um meio-sorriso e fiz o mesmo. Nós bebemos várias garrafas de uma vez e então começou a ficar quente. Eu tirei o meu casaco, ficando apenas com um cachecol vermelho e amarelo, uma blusa de lã e minha calça jeans. Ele já havia tirado o cachecol, as luvas e o casaco. E estava apenas com uma blusa de frio e uma calça jeans.

- Onde você estava o resto da semana? – eu falei. Oh, não. Enxurrada de palavras. O-d-e-i-o beber por causa disso.

- Eu tive que fazer algumas coisas. Aquele cabeça de.. – ele resmungou alguma coisa.

- Algumas coisas onde? – eu falei.

- Fora de Hogwarts. – ele falou, bebendo mais Fire Whisky.

- Como você saiu de Hogwarts? – eu falei e tomei mais um pouco da minha garrafa de Fire Whisky . Eu já tinha bebido quantas? Quatro? Cinco?

- Isso é um interrogatório por acaso? – ele resmungou. - É só ir para Hogsmead e aparatar. – ele disse. – Você realmente adora o Potter, não? Voltar com ele depois de tudo... – eu tentei pensar em uma resposta, mas a minha cabeça estava vazia.

- O Harry é... Ora, ele é o herói da história. – eu falei. – Tenho que gostar dele.

- Se ele acha que matar pessoas só porque são comensais o torna diferente dos comensais, ele está completamente errado. Os dois lados estão matando pessoas, um por diversão outro para fingir que faz algo. Cada lado acha que está fazendo o que é certo. Mas as pessoas acham que o Potter e sua trupe são os heróis e o resto são os vilões. – ele falou. Eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado. Uau, quando o Malfoy está um pouco bêbado ele fala coisas interessantes.

- O Harry nunca matou ninguém. – eu falei.

- Mas os bruxos daquela tal Ordem vivem matando. – ele falou.

- Mas e daí? Nós não temos nada a perder com isso. –eu falei.

- Quando você não tem nada para perder, é quando se tem tudo para perder. – ele falou e eu não entendi direito. Ele bebeu o resto da sua garrafa de Fire Whisky e pegou outra. Ele a ergueu no ar. – Mas quem se importa? – ele falou e nós ficamos em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer pela primeira vez na vida e então apenas bebi mais Fire Whisky. O chão parecia estar rodando nos meus pés.

- Por que o chão ta rodando? – eu falei.

- Ele roda. – o Draco falou. Eu olhei para a garrafa de Fire Whisky na minha mão e taquei no chão, o vidro se espatifou e o líquido se espalhou no chão. – Ei! Eu sei que você não gosta que o chão rode, mas por que acabar com o Fire Whisky? – ele disse, erguendo o dedo no ar e o esticando meio torto. Sua voz estava meio enrolada. Eu tentei pegar o líquido esparramado no chão, mas me cortei com vidro.

- DROGA! – eu berrei, pegando o caco de vidro que entrou na minha mão e jogando no chão que rodava. Meus olhos arderam.

- O que foi, Virgínia? – ele disse, me olhando. – Você está chorando? – ele falou. Foi aí que eu notei que meus olhos estavam um pouco embaçados e coloquei a minha mão na bochecha, notando uma lágrima traiçoeira.

- Eu não estou chorando. – eu falei, enxugando a lágrima.

- Está sim. Por que você está chorando? – ele falou. – Nós temos mais bebida aqui. Não precisa chorar!

- Eu me cortei. – eu disse e mostrei a minha mão sangrando para ele. Ele ficou olhando a minha mão sem entender nada e depois colocou a garrafa no chão e tirou a blusa. Assim que ele tirou a blusa, ele colocou o casaco rapidamente e depois enrolou a blusa na minha mão, para estancar o sangue.

- Isso deve resolver até de manhã, quando você for à enfermaria para arrumar isso aí. – ele falou, balançando a mão em direção da minha. Eu ri alto.

- Certo. Cadê o resto do Fire Whisky? – eu falei e ele me deu outra garrafa. Eu peguei e nós brindamos, depois bebi. Eu iria ter uma dor de cabeça amanhã...

**-x-**

A minha cabeça doía e eu estava apoiada em algo duro.

- Virgínia... – eu o ouvi me chamando e então abri os olhos. - Olha, devem ser seis horas... Acho que você já pode ir para a enfermaria. Diz que se machucou no banheiro. – ele falou e eu notei que ele já estava de pé e não havia nada no chão.

- É sábado. – eu murmurei, minha cabeça doía. Ele pegou um frasco do bolso.

- Tome. – ele me deu o frasco e então deu um meio-sorriso. – Bem, eu tenho que ir.

- Aonde você vai? - eu falei.

- Volto segunda ou terça. – foi a única coisa que ele falou, antes de ir para as escadas e descer da torre. Eu me levantei e peguei o frasco que ele havia me dado, bebendo todo o líquido. Era horrível.

Eu coloquei o meu casaco e dei uma arrumada no cabelo. E então desci da torre, indo para a enfermaria.


	7. Confusão

**Capítulo 6_ Confusão**

_Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K. e eu não pretendo ganhar nada com isso, mas eu aceito se quiserem me dar algo._

Hogsmead! Oh, como eu amo Hogsmead. Ok, eu não amo tanto Hogsmead, eu só gosto da Dedos-de-Mel. Eu acho que é a melhor loja de doces do mundo inteirinho, quer dizer, os doces de lá são muito bons, oh Merlin, como é bom.

Eu estava andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Hogsmead junto com o Harry, quando nós passamos em frente da Dedos-de-Mel. Eu parei de andar bruscamente.

- Harry, eu vou entrar e comprar alguma coisa. Quer vir? – eu falei.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu te encontro mais tarde no três vassouras, certo? – ele falou.

- Claro. – eu disse. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu dali. Eu comecei a andar até a Dedos-de-Mel. A loja estava lotada de gente, pessoas de todas as casas iam lá comprar os seus doces para o resto do ano.

Eu passei pelas pessoas e fui olhando as várias fileiras de doces, enquanto pegava um pouco de cada.

- Essa garota está mudando você! – eu ouvi uma voz fina e esganiçada.

- Não está. – alguém falou com a voz rouca.

- Isso não é você. Lago? Quase sorrir? Ora, me faça rir. – a pessoa que deveria ser uma garota, falou.

- Você está ficando louca. – a pessoa falou e eu notei que era um garoto.

- Não! Eu não estou. Você nunca sorri, nem que seja um sorriso torto ou algo assim. E agora fica dando meio-sorrisos toda vez que alguém faz algo estúpido. E não é um sorriso superior. Isto não é você. – a garota falou.

- Cai fora. – o garoto falou e eu ouvi um murmúrio. Eu parei de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros e continuei a pegar os meus doces. Eu peguei um doce de cada tipo e de cada sabor. Ia gastar quase todas as minhas economias neles. Mas quem se importa?

Eu comecei a andar em direção ao caixa e vi que havia uma fila enorme. Alguém colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me virou. Eu sorri ao ver quem era.

- Onde esteve a semana inteira? – eu falei.

- Como você vai pagar tudo isso? – ele retrucou.

- Eu tenho minhas economias. – falei.

- Deixa que eu pago. – O Draco falou, pegando todos os meus doces e passando na frente de todos na fila do caixa. Rapidamente ele estava de volta com uma sacola cheia de doces. – Toma.

- Obrigada. – eu falei.

- Vem comigo. – ele murmurou e começou a andar para fora da loja. Eu apressei o passo para segui-lo. Nós saímos de Hogsmead e andamos até um local bem longe da cidade, onde havia uma espécie de caverna. Nós entramos na caverna e tudo ficou escuro. Eu segurei a mão dele.

- Onde estamos indo? – eu falei.

- Você vai ver. – ele disse. Só que eu não via nada, estava tudo muito escuro e eu não sabia como ele estava enxergando ou sabia o local. Ele soltou a minha mão e murmurou alguma coisa.

- Ok, você está me assustando agora. – eu disse.

- Eu assusto você? – ele falou, com a voz rouca.

- Um pouco. – eu falei e olhei para a frente, não dava para ver nada. Era como se fosse um túnel só que sem a luz no fim. Para onde diabos nós estávamos indo?

Depois de andarmos por horas no escuro, havia uma pequena luz. Ele apressou o passo e eu o segui, havia algumas pedras e em cima havia a luz. Ele subiu com agilidade e depois me deu a mão para me ajudar a subir. Ele havia tirado a luva e sua mão estava fria. Assim que eu cheguei ao lugar de onde a luz vinha, eu sorri.

Nós estávamos em cima de uma montanha e dava para ver um campo coberto de neve, haviam várias árvores lá e tinham alguns animais andando na neve.

- É tão lindo. – eu falei.

- É melhor na primavera. – ele murmurou. Eu me sentei no chão coberto de neve e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- É frio aqui. – eu falei e me abracei.

- Vem cá. – ele falou e eu me sentei entre as pernas dele. Ele me abraçou de um modo protetor. Ele era frio.

- Você é mais frio.– eu falei. Ele me soltou. – Mas eu gosto. – eu disse, puxando os braços dele e fazendo com que ele me abraçasse de novo. Ficamos um tempo abraçados sem falar nada.

- Você sabe correr, Virgínia? – ele falou.

- Eu sempre ganho dos meus irmãos quando apostamos corrida.- eu falei.

- Aposto que eles deixam você ganhar. – ele murmurou. Eu lhe dei um tapa fraco no ombro. – Vamos ver quem chega primeiro naquela árvore ali? – ele falou, apontando para uma árvore lá embaixo.

- O que? – eu falei.

- Corra.- ele falou, se levantou e começou a correr montanha abaixo. Eu corri atrás dele e logo o ultrapassei. Eu comecei a correr de costas e olhei para ele.

- Viu? Eu disse que era uma boa corredora. – eu falei, sorrindo. E então ele arregalou os olhos.

- Virgínia, cuidado! – ele falou e eu senti uma dor forte na cabeça. Tudo ficou preto.

**-x-**

Eu estava deitada em algo duro e ao mesmo tempo macio. Havia algo gelado na minha cabeça. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e vi um par de olhos azuis acinzentados me fitando.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – ele falou com a voz fria. Eu sorri.

- Ora, eu estou bem. Eu só bati a cabeça. – eu falei levantando e então senti uma dor forte na parte de trás da cabeça. Voltei a deitar a cabeça na perna dele. – Ok, dói um pouco.

- Um pouco? Virgínia você bateu a cabeça numa árvore. – ele falou.

- Quer dizer que eu ganhei? – eu falei e ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- É, você ganhou. – ele falou, contrariado.

- E qual é o meu prêmio? Você vai ser meu escravo por uma semana? – eu disse, tirando as luvas brancas.

- Não, seu prêmio é um corte na cabeça. – ele falou.

- Eu não gostei desse prêmio. – eu disse pensativa.

- Ok, então que tal sua cabeça sangrando e eu quase ficando desesperado? – ele falou, dando ênfase no quase.

- Eu queria ter visto essa. – eu falei.

- Você me assustou. – ele disse e eu sorri.

- Eu não sabia que você se assustava fácil. – eu falei.

- Ora, se você morresse eu levaria a culpa. – ele falou. Eu taquei minhas luvas na cara dele.

- Idiota. – eu falei. – Acho que sou um ímã para machucados.

- Um belo ímã para machucados. – ele falou.

- Seu belo ímã para machucados. – eu disse sorrindo e ele ficou quieto de repente. – Hmm... E quanto ao meu prêmio?

- E se eu for o seu prêmio? – ele falou.

- Eu gostei. – eu disse, e então ergui a cabeça para beijá-lo, mas doeu. – Ok, dói.

- Será que você consegue ficar de pé e andar umas horas? – ele falou e me deitou no gelo.

- Acho que não. – falei e ele ficou por cima de mim.

- Então eu acho que temos que ficar aqui por mais algumas horas. – ele murmurou, para depois me beijar.

**-x-**

Eu nunca pensei que Draco Malfoy poderia ser fofo ou atencioso ou até mesmo carinhoso. Para mim ele sempre seria uma pedra de gelo sem coração, mas ele não é assim, ou pelo menos não é assim em 100% do seu tempo. Eu acho que ele é 99% do tempo frio e no 1% restante ele pode ser uma pessoa com coração. Um pequeno e minúsculo coração quase sem sentimentos.

Quando escureceu ele me ajudou a levantar e me trouxe para Hogwarts. Ele até me carregou no colo dentro da caverna. O Draco me deixou na enfermaria e me observou entrar para cuidar do meu machucado na cabeça. Eu demorei uma hora para fazer a Madame Pomfrey entender que eu estava bem e que não precisava passar a noite na enfermaria, e quando eu saí da enfermaria ele estava lá encostado na parede e olhando para o braço enquanto fazia uma careta. Eu me aproximei dele e sorri. Ele parou de olhar para o braço e me deu um meio-sorriso.

- Consegue ir para o dormitório sozinha? – ele falou e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Ótimo. – ele disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha, para depois sair correndo pelos corredores. Eu andei até o salão comunal e assim que cheguei lá eu vi o Harry sentado no sofá, o Rony andando impaciente de um lado para o outro e a Hermione sentada em cima da mesa. Todos olharam para mim.

- Gina!- a Hermione falou. O Rony andou nervosamente até onde eu estava.

- Onde você estava? – ele falou.

- Eu fiquei na Dedos-de-Mel e me esqueci de ir me encontrar com vocês. – eu menti.

- O quê? – o Harry falou, me encarando. – Hogsmead foi atacada, várias pessoas foram machucadas e teve um aluno morto na Dedos-de-Mel. E você me diz que estava lá esse tempo todo?

- Na verdade eu peguei uns doces lá na Dedos-de-Mel, aí eu caí e machuquei a cabeça. Então eu vim para Hogwarts e fiquei na enfermaria. A Madame Promfrey não queria me deixar sair e eu fiquei lá um bom tempo. – eu disse.

- Nós fomos para a enfermaria. A Hermione machucou o braço e teve um corte na barriga. – o Rony falou. – E ela estava lotada de alunos e você não estava lá. – eu olhei para o Harry pedindo ajuda.

- Agora eu me lembro. Eu vi a Gina lá deitada em uma das macas, Rony. – Harry falou e Rony o olhou desconfiado. – Ora, onde mais ela poderia estar se não aqui?

- É, você está certo, Harry. – Hermione falou. – Vamos dormir, Rony. – Hermione o empurrou até as escadas que vão para o dormitório e Harry ficou observando os dois irem. Eu comecei a andar em direção as escadas.

- Onde você acha que vai? – ele falou e me lançou um olhar frio. Eu fui para perto do sofá. – Gina, onde você estava?

- Eu estava na enfermaria, você mesmo viu. – eu disse.

- Não, eu não te vi. Eu não te vi em Hogsmead, eu não te vi aqui em Hogwarts e ninguém sabia onde você se meteu. Você poderia ter sido seqüestrada ou até mesmo morta. Eu estava preocupado com você. – Harry falou.

- Eu saí para passear e entrei numa caverna, bati a cabeça numa pedra e depois vim correndo para o castelo antes de Hogsmead ser atacada por comensais. – eu disse.

- Por que você continua mentindo? – ele falou.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – eu falei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você não deveria estar feliz por eu não estar lá e sim estar segura em Hogwarts?

- Eu estaria feliz se você realmente estivesse em Hogwarts. – ele falou.

- Eu estava em Hogwarts, Harry esse castelo é enorme como você poderia me achar aqui? – eu disse. E então ele ergueu um papel que eu reconheci ser um mapa.

- Isto. – ele apontou para o papel. – É o mapa do maroto, ele mostra cada canto do castelo, cada pessoa que está aqui, onde ela está e o que está fazendo. E eu olhei o mapa várias vezes depois que eu entrei no castelo e adivinhe só: você não estava nele.

- Harry... – eu comecei.

- Eu só estou te perguntando onde você estava e você se recusa a responder. – ele falou, se levantando e indo para a escada que ia para os dormitórios masculinos. Eu andei até ele.

- Olhe, eu comprei meus doces na Dedos de Mel e então saí para andar. – ele revirou os olhos. – Se não quiser, não acredite. Mas ao menos me escute. – eu falei e então ele me encarou. – Eu encontrei uma caverna e entrei nela para ver onde ela ia dar, estava muito escuro e então eu tropecei e caí. Eu só me lembro que depois eu acordei e minha cabeça doía muito, então eu vim para o castelo e fui para a enfermaria. Esta é a verdade. – eu falei. Gina sua mentirosa traidora.

- Eu só quero entender por que você estava com o Malfoy. – ele disse.

- Eu não estava com o Malfoy, por que qualquer pessoa normal ficaria com um arrogante e ignorante igual ele? – eu disse.

- Era só o que eu queria ouvir. – ele falou e então subiu pela escada.

- Boa noite para você também! – eu falei.

- Boa noite! – ele me respondeu, lá de cima. E então eu subi para o meu dormitório.

-X-

Hoje estava um pouco mais quente, o que me permitiu usar saia com uma blusa fina de frio. O salão principal estava cheio de gente. Eu andei lentamente até a mesa da Grifinória e me sentei perto do Harry.

- Boa tarde. – eu falei, sorrindo.

- Você dormiu muito, teve bons sonhos? – o Harry falou, sorrindo.

- Sim, ótimos sonhos. – eu falei. Eu não me lembro de ter sonhado, mas ok.

- Comigo ou com ele? – ele falou.

- Harry por Merlin, eu não estava com o Malfoy. – eu disse e algumas pessoas me olharam. – Eu prometo. – abaixei a voz.

- Mas eu vi. – ele falou.

- Harry, por favor. É só um pedaço de papel. Você vai acreditar num pedaço de papel e não em mim? – eu falei.

- O 'pedaço de papel' nunca mentiu. – ele resmungou.

- Harry, por favor. – eu falei.

- Não minta para mim. – ele disse.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – eu falei.

- Ok, então me responda por que estava com ele. – ele disse.

- Eu não estava com o Malfoy. – falei, pela décima vez.

- Por que eu iria acreditar? – ele resmungou.

- Harry, olha para mim e olha para o Malfoy, o que nós poderíamos ter em comum? – eu falei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Me diga você. - ele falou.

- Harry... – eu comecei. – Você vai continuar acreditando nesse pedaço de papel idiota? – ele apenas me encarou - Ótimo. – eu disse me levantando da mesa.

- Gina, espera. – ele falou, assim que eu saí da mesa. – Me desculpe. Eu fiquei com ciúmes, mas é só um pedaço de papel e eu não deveria acreditar tanto assim nele. Sinto muito. – ele falou e eu sorri. **(n/a: E eu Harry Potter sou um corno manso, hm.)**

- Ok. Vamos começar de novo? – eu falei e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Eu respirei fundo e me sentei na mesa de novo. – Boa tarde! – eu disse, sorridente.

- Boa tarde meu amor, dormiu bem? – ele disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Dormi e tive ótimos sonhos com você. – falei.

- Que bom. Eu fico muito feliz. – ele disse.

- Sério? – eu falei, com uma cara de surpresa.

- Claro, porque eu tive ótimos sonhos com você também. – ele disse e deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu acho que poderíamos ir dar uma volta nos jardins essa tarde. – eu falei.

- Não vai dar muito certo, tenho que treinar quadribol. – ele falou. – E já que você saiu do time, não tem como você ir treinar comigo.

- Oh, isso é uma pena. – eu disse. – Eu adoraria perder toda a minha tarde treinando quadribol para nada.

- Nós treinamos para ganhar de todos. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – E ganhar do Malfoy. Eu nunca havia pensado, mas eu sempre ganho dele em tudo. – ele disse, eu sorri. - Bom, eu já terminei de comer. Quer que eu te espere?

- Não precisa. – eu falei.

- Ok. Te encontro mais tarde no salão comunal. – ele disse e saiu da mesa. Assim que ele saiu da mesa a Lauren e a Gabi se sentaram do meu lado.

- Não falamos com você ontem, agora conta tudo. – a Gabi falou.

- Tudo o que? Não tem nada para contar. – eu disse.

- Finge que engana ok? Onde você estava enquanto teve o ataque? – a Lauren falou. – Em um lugar romântico e super legal com ele?

- Não, eu cortei a minha cabeça. – eu disse.

- É, você é meio desastrada assim mesmo. No mínimo bem na hora que vocês iam... – a Lauren começou.

- Lauren! – eu disse. – Você é completamente louca.

- Então você estava com ele. – ela falou.

- Tchau. – eu disse e me levantei da mesa.

- Aonde você vai? – a Gabi falou.

- Na biblioteca, estudar. – eu falei.

- Você não escapa de nós mais tarde! – a Lauren berrou assim que eu cheguei na porta do salão principal, eu virei para ela e dei um 'tchau' com a mão. Ela me sorriu para mim e quando eu virei para sair eu trombei com alguém.

- Oh, me desculpe eu não estava olhando e... – eu comecei.

- Por que você não olha por onde anda? – eu ouvi alguém dizer e levantei os olhos para ver quem era. . – Você é tão desastrada, Weasley. – o Draco disse com a voz rouca e fria e então foi para a mesa da Sonserina. Eu balancei a cabeça e fui para a biblioteca.

-X-

Eu tentava enfiar na cabeça todas aquelas informações. Eu estava quase enfiando o livro na minha cabeça, literalmente. Eu não conseguia entender nada daquilo, o que tinha haver uma planta com Poções? Eu odeio Poções, não me dou bem com Poções, Poções é uma droga. Eu sempre fui tão bem em Herbologia, mas agora que estava começando a se misturar com Poções, eu não entendia mais nada. Eu li o livro várias vezes e era como se eu tivesse tentando ler Grego. Eu bati a cabeça no livro.

- Estudando muito, Weasley? – eu ouvi ele falar ao meu lado.

- Eu tento. – eu falei e ele se sentou numa cadeira vaga ao meu lado. – Qual é o seu problema? Alguém pode ver.

- Prefere um lugar mais reservado? – ele falou e então se levantou da mesa.

- É. Só vou guardar esse livro. – falei, pegando o livro e indo em direção a uma estante que ficava bem reservada e que não havia ninguém por perto. Eu tentei colocá-lo em uma prateleira um pouco no alto só que não alcancei.

- Quer ajuda para guardar o livro? – ele falou e pegou o livro da minha mão, se aproximando da estante e de mim também. Ele encostou o seu corpo em mim e me beijou calmamente. Ele estava segurando a minha cintura com força e me apertando contra ele. Ele foi descendo os beijos para o meu pescoço e depois voltou a me beijar na boca.

Dessa vez o beijo dele não era calmo, era sedento e fugaz e ele me beijava de uma maneira intensa. Era muito bom sentir as mãos dele me apertando contra si, enquanto eu deslizava as minhas mãos pelo cabelo dele, a nuca e suas costas. Ele me empurrou contra a estante, e me beijou com mais intensidade, para depois para o beijo. Eu o olhei confusa.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele murmurou e saiu rapidamente dali. Eu dei um meio sorriso, minha roupa estava amassada e minha saia havia subido um pouco. Eu passei a mão na minha saia, tentando inutilmente desamassá-la. Eu andei até o salão comunal e assim que entrei lá eu me sentei ao lado do Harry, do Rony e da Hermione.

- Onde você estava? – o Harry perguntou.

- Na biblioteca, estudando. – eu falei.

- Estudando é que você não estava. – a Hermione falou.

- Eu estava estudando, sim! – eu falei.

- Quem me dera estudar assim. – Hermione falou.

- Hermione! – o Rony disse.

- O quê? É verdade. – ela falou e então se levantou. O Rony foi atrás dela e o Harry estava me olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

- O quê? – eu disse.

- Fala sério, Gina. – ele disse e então balançou a cabeça. – Você disse que estava estudando, mas está com a roupa amassada e um pouco vermelha.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – eu falei.

- Gina sua boca está vermelha e inchada. – ele falou.

- Er... Eu caí de boca no chão? – eu falei.

- Gina, você ta saindo com mais alguém? – ele falou.

- Não! – eu gritei e todos olharam para mim.

- Ok, acho que você não entendeu a pergunta. – ele falou. – Você está me traindo?

- Não. – eu disse, dessa vez calmamente.

- Ótimo. – ele disse e olhou para o relógio no pulso. – Você tem 1 minuto para inventar uma desculpa convincente.

- O quê? Da última vez que nós namoramos você saia com todas! E fingia que eu não sabia e agora você vem falar de mim? – eu falei.

- Então você admite. – ele falou.

- Você saia com todas. – eu falei.

- Você está só dando o troco então? Ok, já aprendi a lição. E quer saber? Eu não ligo para isso. – ele falou.

- Você está se auto-intitulando de corno e dizendo que não liga. E ainda briga comigo, o que você quer? – eu falei.

- Que você pare de mentir. – ele vociferou e olhou para todo mundo que estava olhando a nossa briga. O salão estava silencioso. – Acabou o show. – ele falou e foi para o dormitório.

- MERDA! – eu berrei e todos recomeçaram a conversar animadamente. – E vocês calem a boca! – eu berrei e fui para o meu dormitório. Eu entrei no meu dormitório e bati a porta com força.

- Calma aí, Gininha. – o Luke falou, ele estava deitado na cama da Gabi. Com a Gabi.

- Você. – eu disse, apontando para ele. – Cai fora.

- Ok. – ele falou, colocando a blusa de frio e saindo correndo.

- Você pode me dizer qual é o seu problema? – a Gabi falou.

- MEU PROBLEMA? – eu berrei. – Vamos ver... O Harry acha que eu estou traindo ele e fica muito nervoso com isso sem motivo é claro. É, eu acho que esse é o meu problema.

- Mas você não está traindo ele com o Malfoy? – a Gabi falou.

- É, mas esse não é o ponto. – eu falei.

- Gina... – a Gabi começou.

- Da última vez que nós dois namoramos ele ficou com a Cho e com a Hermione. E eu não reclamei. Eu não fiz escândalo. – eu falei.

- Porque você tinha medo de perdê-lo. – ela falou.

- É, mas... – eu comecei.

- Gina, você está fazendo com ele a mesma coisa que ele fez com você. – a Gabi falou.

- Então...? – eu falei.

- Peça desculpas por ter ficado muito nervosa, diga que você estava rolando no gramado por isso sua roupa está amassada e que você saiu correndo para dentro do castelo, tropeçou e caiu de boca no chão. Então ela ficou vermelha e inchou. – a Gabi falou, eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Se ele não acreditar, se ajoelhe, peça perdão e diz que você errou em ficar com um corvinal setimanista que você tinha visto na festa de Hallowen. E, é isso. Ele deve perdoar você, eu penso. – ela falou.

- Vou tentar. – falei e abri a porta para sair.

- Mas antes pegue um pouco de gelo e ponha na boca, para fingir que realmente machucou a boca. – ela falou.

- Onde eu vou arranjar gelo nesse instante? – eu falei.

- Ou então se vire. – ela disse.

- Prefiro me virar. Deseje-me sorte. – falei.

- Nem pensar. – ela resmungou e eu saí do dormitório. Eu desci rapidamente as escadas e fui para o dormitório masculino. Eu bati cinco vezes na porta e depois o Rony abriu a porta.

- Gina... – o Rony começou.

- Nem vem. O Harry ta ai dentro? – falei.

- 'Tá. – Rony disse.

- Ótimo. Só tem ele e você ai? – falei.

- É. – ele concordou.

- Então cai fora. – eu o puxei para fora do dormitório dele e entrei, trancando a porta em seguida. Eu dei uma olhada no quarto e o Harry estava deitado na cama dele, olhando para o teto. Eu andei até lá e me sentei na beirada da cama, ele ignorou a minha presença lá e continuou a encarar o teto.

- Hmm... Eu sinto muito. – eu falei e ele me olhou. – Você deve estar pensando: 'o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não quero te ouvir'. É eu sei o que você está pensando, é do mesmo jeito que eu pensei quando nós terminamos e você queria falar comigo. Eu não queria ouvir você, porque eu tinha certeza de que você iria mentir para mim. Como você mentiu durante todo o nosso relacionamento. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não sou a melhor mentirosa e não consigo mentir muito bem, então, aqui vai a verdade: Você disse que iria treinar e eu fui para a biblioteca estudar, então a Parkison chegou e começou a me irritar, eu já estava um pouco irritada por não conseguir entender nada daquelas plantas e poções. Não ria. – eu disse, quando ele sorriu. – Bem, então eu briguei com ela e ela me bateu, eu bati nela e nós saímos rolando pela biblioteca que estava estranhamente vazia. Ela me deu um soco na boca e eu quebrei três unhas dela. Então a Madame Pince nos expulsou de lá. Pode ir perguntar para a Madame Pince se você quiser. – eu falei e ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu acho que eu posso confiar em você, se você não mentir mais para mim. É a sua última chance, Gina. – ele murmurou. **(n/a: CORNO MANSO, OÊ.)** – Agora você pode sair.

- Ou eu posso ficar aqui e você pode me contar mais sobre o sonho que você mencionou essa manhã. – eu falei, me deitando ao lado dele. Ele sorriu e ficou por cima de mim.

- Ou eu posso te mostrar, se você quiser. – ele falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu acho que me mostrar está ok. – eu disse e pisquei. E então ele me beijou.

**-x-**

**N/a** : Ooooi gente! Nossa, mega desculpas por não ter postado antes tá? Então em compensação eu postei dois capítulos :B

**Srtá Felton:** séério? que legal! Eu também :B

**christye-lupin:** oasihdoias, sério ? eu também :B draco malfoy é quente. fica a dica aew. -q

**lina limao :** aoishdoias , ela sempre foi burra assim, fazer o que né ? :B

**denii brandon malfoy :** bem viinda flor ! espero que continue gostando. ah, eu adoro h² . acho foda . :B aah ! eu acho que tem, hm. pode ter, pode nao ter :B

**Carol:** séério? bom, que bom (?) eu acho :B que bom que tá gostando floor ! , fico feliz.

**gabi f:** que bom que tá amando flor ! seja bem vinda e espero que continue amando ! aaah se eu fosse a gina ja teria dado mil e um pegas nele , mas como nao sou né ? :B . fazeroque :B / brigada *-*

**clamp:** ui ui gatinha ;9 um dia voce me ama ! :B hehe n, ele é meu só meu :9

minhas gatinhas, é isso. eu quero **reviews** ok ? :B **o botaozinho que diz 'go' nao morde e reviews fazem bem pro meu ego** :B

amo vocês!


	8. Canta para mim?

**Capítulo 7_ Canta para mim?**

_Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K., mas eu aceito o Draco ou uma sessãozinha daquelas com ele._

Abri os olhos lentamente e pisquei várias vezes, até me acostumar com a luz. Eu olhei para o relógio do lado da minha cama: 07:15. Eu arregalei os olhos e me levantei correndo.

- Estou atrasada! – falei e fui correndo para o banheiro. Trancado, ótimo. Eu bati na porta. – Gabriela, sai daí agora!

- Como você sabia que era eu? – ela falou de dentro do banheiro.

- Vai logo, eu to atrasada. – eu falei.

- Se você correr você chega a tempo. – ela disse, saindo do banheiro. Eu entrei no banheiro e bati a porta. Tomei banho rapidamente e coloquei a minha roupa. Peguei os meus sapatos e fui descendo as escadas colocando eles. Os poucos alunos no salão comunal me olharam como se eu fosse louca. Eu saí correndo do salão comunal e corri por todo o castelo para chegar a tempo nas masmorras. Eu entrei correndo na sala e me deixei cair no chão. A Lauren e a Gabi bateram palmas para mim.

- Você se superou. – a Lauren falou. – Chegou antes do Snape. – ela disse e então ficou em silêncio.

- Você teve sorte dessa vez, Srta. Weasley. – o Morcegão falou atrás de mim, e entrou na sala. Eu me sentei rapidamente do lado da Lauren e oMmorcegão começou a falar algumas coisas.

_- Você e o Harry terminaram?_– a Lauren sussurrou.

-_Não._– eu sussurrei.

- _Hmm... não foi o que eu soube. Mas, como anda as coisas com o Malfoy?_– ela sussurrou.

-_A nossa briga foi a quatro dias atrás, céus. Vão bem._– eu sussurrei.

-_Olha, a Gabi já sabe... Eu perdi a aposta._– ela sussurrou, olhando para a frente.

- _O quê?_– eu sussurrei.

-_Você deveria estar feliz e dar pulinhos de alegria, sabendo que eu não sou de ferro e me apaixonei._– ela sussurrou.

-_Que gracinha!_– sussurrei.

-_Ok, ok. Agora vamos prestar atenção na aula_. – ela sussurrou.

-_Tem um travesseiro aí?_– sussurrei. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Eu olhei para frente e tentei absorver tudo o que o Morcegão falava. Parecia latim_._ Será que estão ensinando latim em Hogwarts e eu não fiquei sabendo?

- Srta. Weasley! Qual é o nome da poção que eu acabei de falar? – ele disse. Eu olhei para a Gabi pedindo a ajuda e ela começou a falar sem emitir som.

- Elixir para induzir euforia. – falei.

- E pra que serve? – ele disse. Eu olhei para a Gabi de novo.

- Como o nome já diz, esse elixir serve para animar a pessoa que o toma, a deixando mais leve e feliz. Não é tão poderoso e tão difícil como o _Felix Felicis_. Seus efeitos colaterais podem ser excessivas cantorias e coceiras no nariz. A coloração final deve ficar parecida com amarelo-sol. – eu disse.

- 10 pontos para a Grifinória. – ele falou com uma cara feia e andou para a frente da sala novamente. – Como eu disse anteriormente...

- _Obrigada._ – eu sussurrei para a Gabi e ela deu de ombros, se virando para frente em seguida.

**-x-**

- Você é estranha! – foi assim que a Lauren me recebeu assim que eu me sentei ao seu lado no almoço.

- O que foi? – eu disse.

- Eu pensei que você iria sair dando pulinhos de alegria por eu ter perdido a... Oi bebê! – a Lauren falou, se virando para o Matt. – Falo com você depois. – ela me disse e se levantou, indo sentar com o Matt.

- Ok. – eu disse e comecei a colocar comida no meu prato, quando uma primeiranista da Corvinal se aproximou de mim.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Oi. – eu falei.

- Uma garota me pagou 20 sicles para eu vir te perguntar se você voltou com o Harry Potter. – ela falou.

- Nós não terminamos. – respondi.

- Ok, obrigada. - ela falou e então se virou para a Pavarti. – Quero meu dinheiro e depois eu te respondo. – ela disse andando até a Pavarti. Eu sorri e o Harry se sentou do meu lado, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Não te vi de manhã, onde você estava? – ele falou, pegando a comida.

- Acordei atrasada, sai correndo e não deu tempo de tomar café. – falei.

- Hmm... Manhã interessante ? – ele falou.

- Nem um pouco. – eu disse. – E a sua?

- Menos ainda. – ele falou. – Eu vou sair da escola hoje depois das aulas da tarde e devo voltar sábado de manhã.

- Aonde você vai? – eu falei.

- Vou na Ordem. – ele sussurrou. – Eu tenho a permissão do Dumbledore para ir. – acrescentou.

- O que você vai fazer lá?

- Eu reconheci alguns dos comensais que atacaram Hogsmead e o Dumbledore pediu para que eu fosse na Ordem falar sobre isso.

- Não é mais fácil mandar uma carta?

- Todas as cartas estão sendo interceptadas pelo ministério.

- E Você-Sabe-Quem é o ministério?

- Você entende rápido. – ele sorriu. – A Hermione e o Rony também vão, ok ?

- Ok. – eu falei.

- Cuide-se. – ele falou.

- O que pode acontecer de ruim em três dias, Harry? – eu falei.

- Me diga você. – ele disse e se levantou da mesa. – Bem, eu terminei. Vou indo.

- Ok. – eu disse. Ele se abaixou e me deu um selinho.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou e saiu do salão principal. Eu fiquei só observando ele ir, eu acho que 'eu te amo' deveria fazer algum efeito sobre mim. Mas não fez efeito nenhum, foi como se ele não tivesse falado nada.

**-x-**

- Alguém já te falou que é perigoso andar pelas masmorras sozinha? – eu ouvi a voz fria dele e me virei sorrindo.

- Eu lembro vagamente de alguém falar isso. – eu disse.

- Então, o que te traz aqui? –o Draco disse.

- Eu só queria dizer que como o Harry vai estar fora até sábado de manhã, então eu pensei que poderíamos nos encontrar mais. – eu falei.

- Não vai dar, vou estar fora até domingo. – ele falou.

- O QUÊ? – eu disse. Ok, eu meio que gritei. Ouvimos passos.

- Ótimo, chamou atenção. Corre. – ele disse, me puxando pelo braço e nós corremos a direção contrária dos passos, até que vimos uma mesa com várias coisas em cima.

- Eu nunca vi isso aqui. – eu falei.

- Nem eu. Só mecha nas coisas. – Ele falou e nós começamos a tirar as coisas do lugar, até que se abriu uma porta.

- Legal. – eu falei e ele me empurrou para dentro da porta, entrando em seguida. Assim que entramos a porta desapareceu e eu olhei para a pequena janela que iluminava o lugar. – O que é aqui?

- Não imagino. – ele falou.

- Então como você sabia como entrar? – eu disse.

- Nas masmorras você meche em objetos e abrem portas. – ele falou. – Para festinhas particulares.

- Hmm... e como a porta se abre de novo ?- eu disse.

- Eu não sei. – ele falou e então se voltou para o lugar que antes estava a porta e tentou empurrar. – Não abre.

- O quê? Tem que abrir. – eu disse e tentei empurrar também. Nada. Eu comecei a passar a mão no lugar, para ver se achava alguma coisa que pudesse abrir ou empurrar. – Não tem nada aqui.

- Ok, a porta era pra ser aqui. Então vamos tentar magia aqui. – ele disse e eu tirei a minha varinha do bolso.

- _Alohomora_ – eu disse, apontando para o lugar que era a porta. -_ Alohomora._– eu falei e então bati na parede. – Abre sua idiota!

- Insultar a porta não vai adiantar nada. – ele falou com um ar superior.

- Abre ela então. – eu disse, apontando para a parede onde era pra ser a porta. Ele tirou a varinha das vestes. **(n/a: Vou chamar só de parede, é mais fácil.)**

- _Bombarda._ – ele disse e nada aconteceu. – _Bombarda maxima. –_nada aconteceu. Ele repetiu o feitiço várias vezes e nada.

- Não funciona. – eu disse.

- Será que essa sala é anti-magia? – ele falou.

- Não sei. – disse e ergui a varinha. – _Lumus._ – uma pequena luz apareceu na ponta da minha varinha. - _Nox_ - eu disse e então a luz desapareceu. – Ok, acho que a porta não pode ser quebrada e que ela não abre por dentro.

- Grande conclusão. – ele falou. – Certo, eu preciso de uma idéia para sairmos daqui. – ele murmurou. Então eu conjurei uma lâmpada e a ergui na altura da cabeça dele. – O que diabos você está fazendo ?

- Te ajudando a ter uma idéia. – respondi sorrindo. Ele deu um meio-sorriso. – Por que você não sorri direito?

- Eu nunca sorrio. – ele falou.

- Ora, não é tão difícil. – eu disse.

- Ótimo. – ele falou.

- Eu te ensino a sorrir, já que vamos ficar aqui até não sei quando. – eu disse.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – ele falou malicioso.

- Você é louco. – eu disse e ele me encostou na parede. Ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Eu não sou louco. – ele falou, com a voz rouca.

- Sim, você é louco. – eu disse.

- Diga que eu não sou louco. – ele falou.

- Nem pensar. – eu disse, sorrindo. ele roçou seus lábios no meu queixo.

- Diga. – ele falou.

- Não. – eu disse. Ele foi roçando seus lábios no meu pescoço e dando pequenos beijos. A sua boca fria na minha pele quente me causava arrepios.

- Você não vai falar? – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

- Não. – eu disse. Ele me soltou e sentou no chão.

- Ok. – ele disse e começou a girar a varinha nos dedos. Eu me sentei do lado dele e encarei a parede.

- Você não vai abrir mesmo? – eu falei, encarando a parede.

- Você está falando com uma parede? – ele falou.

- É. Quem sabe ela me escuta e abre para que possamos passar? – eu falei.

- E depois diz que eu sou louco. – ele resmungou.

- Vamos lá, queridinha. Eu sei que você consegue. Por favor. – eu falei. – Ok, não abra. Não falo mais com você. – eu disse e me virei de costas para a parede. Eu fiquei encarando a outra parte da parede. Ótimo. – Quer conversar? – falei para o Draco.

- Não. – ele disse.

- Por que? – falei.

- Retire o que você disse. – ele falou.

- Esqueça. – eu disse e me deitei no chão. Fiquei olhando para o teto.

-x-

Estávamos presos lá há quantas horas? Quatro? Cinco?

Eu realmente não sabia dizer, a luz da lua era a única coisa que iluminava o cômodo e eu e o Draco não tínhamos vontade de usar as varinhas para ter uma luz melhor. Eu observava a lua e ele ficava girando a varinha nos dedos. Ninguém falava nada.

- Não vamos conseguir sair daqui? – eu disse.

- Talvez. – ele falou.

- SOCORRO! – eu gritei e ele me olhou como se fosse louca.

- Virgínia, é de noite e ninguém vai te escutar. Nem sabemos se aqui tem proteção sonora e se podem nos ouvir de fora. – ele disse e então fechou o punho com força.

- O que foi? – eu falei.

- Nada. – respondeu rapidamente. - Meu pulso está doendo. – reclamou.

- Deve ser de tanto ficar girando essa varinha. – eu disse.

- Ora, você não tenta falar nada. Eu tenho que achar algo para fazer. – ele falou.

- Eu tentei conversar. – eu disse.

- Mas não falou o que eu pedi. – ele disse.

- Você é tão chato. – eu falei.

- Mas você realmente gosta de mim. – ele resmungou.

- Ora seu... – eu comecei.

- Você já tem duas coisas para retirar, que tal começar e depois nós conversamos? – ele falou.

- Não. – eu disse.

- Ótimo. – ele falou.

- Eu quero dormir...- resmunguei, me virando no chão.

- Ora, é só fechar os olhos. Isso aqui não deve ser pior do que a cama da sua casa. – ele falou.

- Só porque você tem um colchão de luxo e travesseiros de penas não quer dizer que a minha cama seja desconfortável, dura e fria, ok? – eu disse.

- Calma ai, ruivinha. – ele falou. – Se você quer tanto dormir, conjure um colchão.

- Eu não sei conjurar um colchão. – falei. – Conjura para mim?

- Nunca aprendi a conjurar um colchão. – ele resmungou.

- Acho que não se dá para conjurar colchões. Eles devem ter que ser feitos aos poucos. – falei.

- Pode ser. – ele resmungou e se encostou na parede. Eu rolei no chão. Era duro e desconfortável e eu já estava rolando a um tempão, sem conseguir dormir. E eu estava com frio. Eu olhei para o Draco. Ele estava deitado no chão e havia tirado o casaco e feito de travesseiro. Eu olhei para a minha roupa e resmunguei. Estava apenas com uma blusa fina, o suéter Weasley, uma calça jeans e botas. Nada que pudesse ser feito de travesseiro sem que eu congelasse.

- Ei... – eu falei.

- O quê? – ele resmungou.

- Posso deitar do seu lado? – falei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu estou com frio.

- Vem cá. – ele falou, sacudindo a cabeça e dando espaço para que eu deitasse entre ele e a parede. Eu me deitei e encostei a cabeça no pedaço do casaco que ele havia deixado para mim. Ele ficou me olhando e começou a mexer no meu cabelo, eu fechei os olhos.

**-x-**

Eu abri os olhos lentamente e vi os raios de sol que entravam por aquela janelinha. Estava claro, eu não fazia idéia de que horas eram e estava com fome. Eu tirei o braço dele da minha cintura lentamente e sorri quando vi que ele estava dormindo.

Me levantei e peguei a minha varinha, conjurando alguma coisa para comer. Eu comi rapidamente e depois fiquei encarando o nada até que o Draco acordasse. Ele acordou e não falou uma palavra, conjurando algo para comer. Ele comeu rapidamente e então se sentou e ficou mexendo a varinha com os dedos. Eu me sentei do lado dele.

- Não vai falar nada? – falei.

- Não. – ele disse.

- Ok. Eu retiro o que disse. Você não é louco, nem chato e é melhor que o Harry em tudo. – falei, ele deu um meio-sorriso. – Dá pra conversar agora?

- Eu posso não ser melhor que o Potter em tudo, mas e daí? Eu fico com a garota. – ele falou. Eu sorri e ele me beijou. Oh, é. Isso era bem melhor do que conversar. Ficamos nos beijando por algum tempo. Eu me sentei no colo dele e ficamos olhando o nada.

- Estamos aqui presos e ninguém vai nos salvar, então vamos morrer aqui. – falei.

- Não seja dramática. – ele falou.

- Ora, é verdade. – eu disse.

- Nós vamos sair daqui. Só não sei como. – ele falou e eu olhei para ele. Ele deu um meio-sorriso e me beijou. Eu passei os dedos pela nuca dele e pelo cabelo. Ele me beijava de maneira sedenta e fugaz. – Ruivinha, não atiça não. – ele murmurou, parando o beijo. Eu dei um sorriso.

- E se eu quiser? – eu respondi, enquanto voltava a beijá-lo.

- Vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências. – ele murmurou, enquanto a mão gelada deslizava por baixo das minhas blusas, em minha barriga.

- Eu acho que posso me dar bem com elas. – eu resmunguei, enquanto ele descia os beijos para o meu pescoço e ia me deitando no chão. Ele ficou por cima de mim e voltou a me beijar. Lentamente tirou o meu suéter Weasley e eu comecei a desabotoar a camisa dele, quando ele colocou a mão sobre a minha e saiu de cima de mim.

- É melhor não. – ele resmungou, abotoando a camisa de novo. Eu o olhei como se fosse louco e coloquei o meu suéter Weasley.

- Draco Malfoy negando fogo, isto é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. – eu falei, sorrindo marota.

- Ok. – ele disse e se sentou encostado na parede. Ótimo, nada para fazer de novo. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e fechou a mão esquerda com força.

- O que você disse? – eu falei, me sentando ao lado dele.

- Nada. – ele disse e ficou encarando o braço esquerdo.

- Ok. – eu falei e sentei no chão. Um tempo depois eu já havia deitado, eu estava com as pernas na parede e encarando meus dedos do pé. – Eu quero sair daqui.

- Nós dois queremos. – ele falou.

- Draco, tira a gente daqui. – eu falei.

- Quer que eu vire um super-herói trouxa e quebre a parede com a mão? Claro. – ele resmungou.

- Você está com fome? - eu falei.

- Não. – ele disse. – Por quê?

- É que os homens ficam mais rabugentos quando estão com fome. – falei.

- Só que eu não estou com fome. – ele disse.

- Já entendi. – falei.

- Por que você está tirando todo o sangue dos seus pés? – ele falou.

- Ahn? – eu disse.

- Ora, o coração não consegue bombear sangue para qualquer lugar que esteja acima da cabeça. – ele falou e eu o olhei como se fosse louco. – Uma vez eu desobedeci o meu pai e fui cavalgar, só que eu era muito pequeno e caí do cavalo. Eu bati o pulso numa pedra e me cortei. Eu voltei correndo para casa e meu pai se negou a fechar o machucado com magia. Não parava de sangrar e minha mãe se desesperou amarrando um pano. Então um elfo disse que tinha ouvido que se colocasse alguma parte do seu corpo acima da cabeça, o coração não tinha força o suficiente para bombear o sangue para este local. – ele disse e eu o encarei, rindo em seguida. – O que foi?

- Eu queria imaginar você sendo tratado ao modo trouxa. – falei.

- Não é nada agradável ser tratado ao modo trouxa. – ele reclamou e se remexeu na parede. Então ele não falou mais nada e ficou girando a varinha nos dedos. Eu olhei para a parede. Nós ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos.

- O que você sente por mim? – perguntei.

- Quê? – ele falou.

- Por que você nunca se expressa? – falei.

- Eu não costumo me expressar por palavras, Virgínia. – ele falou.

- Pelo que você se expressa? – falei.

- Você está parecendo aquelas crianças mimadas querendo perguntar sobre tudo. – ele resmungou. Eu fechei a cara e ele deslizou os dedos gélidos pela minha bochecha.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Shh... – ele falou e me beijou. O beijo começou calmo e foi se tornando mais rápido. Eu coloquei a mão na nuca dele e fui me levantando um pouco, indo para cima dele. Ele pressionou as mãos na minha cintura e hesitou em tirar o meu suéter Weasley. Ele apenas parou o beijo lentamente e me afastou.

- Você está me irritando. – eu resmunguei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Draco...

- É melhor não. – ele repetiu.

- Por quê? – falei.

- É melhor não. – ele disse.

- Ótimo. – eu falei e me virei de costas para ele.

- Virgínia, não seja infantil. – ele resmungou.

- Eu não estou sendo infantil! – eu falei.

- Não é o que está parecendo. – ele disse. Eu bufei.

- Sério, qual é o meu problema? - eu disse.

- Você não tem problema. – ele falou.

- Agora só falta você dizer 'não é você, sou eu'. – eu resmunguei. Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, enrolando-a nos dedos. – Oh, você ia dizer isso.

- É claro que não, eu sou o Draco Malfoy. Eu sou perfeito e não tenho problemas. – ele disse.

- Onde você vai ir quando sairmos daqui? – eu falei.

- Eu vou sair do castelo. – ele resmungou.

- Você vai para Londres? – eu falei.

- Ei, ruivinha. Preste atenção: eu não tenho nada haver com nenhum ataque que está acontecendo aos arredores de Londres. – ele falou, me olhando nos olhos.

- Ok, eu acredito em você. – eu disse. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Sério, eu acredito. – eu disse sorrindo para ele. **(n/a: I do! I do! I do believe in faires.)**Ele desviou o olhar, encarando a parede e eu me deitei no chão, começando a contar as linhas que haviam nele.

-x-

Já estava escuro e nós não havíamos conseguido sair dali. Eu observava a lua e ele olhava para a varinha. Ele murmurou alguma coisa e eu olhei para ele.

- Quê? – falei.

- Nada. – ele resmungou.

- Ok. – eu disse e olhei para a parede. –Eu quero sair daqui.

- Eu também. – ele falou.

- Draco, você me diria se você fosse um comensal? – eu falei e ele não respondeu. – Você me diria!– ele apenas me encarou. – Você não me diria!

- Eu te diria. – ele disse. - Se você me perguntasse.

- Ok. – eu disse e voltei a olhar a lua. – Isto está ficando chato.

- O que está ficando chato? – ele falou.

- Isto. – eu disse, mostrando o local que nós estávamos com as mãos. – Não tem nada para fazer.

- Você quer alguma coisa para fazer? – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- É. – eu disse.

- Boa sorte procurando. – ele falou.

- Draco Malfoy, você é insuportável. – eu falei e fechei a cara, voltando a olhar a lua. Eu encarei a lua por um bom tempo, até ouvir uma melodia baixa. Eu olhei para o Draco, ele havia conjurado um violão e tocava. Eu sorri. Não imaginava que ele sabia tocar violão.

- Sabe cantar? – eu falei.

- Eu sou um bom cantor. – ele disse, com uma pose de galã.

- Canta pra mim? – eu pedi e então ele sorriu. Draco Malfoy sorriu direito pela primeira vez na vida. Ahá, ponto para mim. Eu fiz o Malfoy sorrir. Sou completamente foda. Eu sorri para ele e me sentei do seu lado. Ele tocou alguma coisa no violão e depois começou a cantar. **(n/a: Gente, essa é a música da minha vida.****Ok, exagerei. Mas enfim, Hey There Delilah – Plain White Ts)**

- _Hey Dalila,__o que você gosta na cidade de New York? Eu estou a mil milhas longe daí, mas menina hoje você está tão bonita. Sim, você está. Time Square não consegue brilhar quanto você, eu juro que é verdade. Hey Dalila, não se preocupe com a distância, eu estou lá se você se sentir sozinha, ouça essa música mais uma vez. Feche seus olhos. Escute minha voz, é meu disfarce, eu estou ao teu lado. Oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo. Oh é o que você fez comigo, é o que você fez comigo, o que você fez comigo. Hey Dalila, eu sei que os tempos andam difíceis, mas acredite em mim menina, um dia eu estarei pagando as contas com essa guitarra, nós teremos isto bem. Nós teremos a vida que sabíamos que teríamos, minha palavra é boa. Hey Dalila, eu ainda tenho tanto pra falar, se cada simples música que eu escrevi pra você pudesse tirar seu fôlego, eu escreveria tudo. Mais apaixonada por mim você ficaria, nós teríamos tudo. Oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo. Mil milhas parecem muito longe, mas eles tem aviões e trens e carros, e eu ando até você se não tiver outro jeito. Nossos amigos vão todos rir de nós, mas nós vamos rir mais porque nós sabemos que nenhum deles nunca se sentiu assim. Dalila eu posso prometer a você, que pelo tempo que nós passamos juntos, o mundo nunca mais será o mesmo e você é a responsável. Hey Dalila, você seja boa e não sinta minha falta, mais um ano e você vai ter terminado a escola e eu estarei fazendo história como eu faço. Você sabe que é só por causa de você. Nós poderemos fazer o que quisermos. Hey Dalila, aqui está pra você, esta é pra você. Oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo, oh é o que você fez comigo, o que você fez comigo._ – ele cantou sorrindo para mim, sua voz era linda e rouca. E ele nem era desafinado como eu pensei que poderia ser. Eu sorri quando ele terminou a música.

- Você realmente canta bem. – eu disse, sorrindo. – E olhe, você sorriu.

- É, eu acho que posso sorrir. – ele falou, com a voz rouca.

- Quem escreveu a música? – perguntei.

- Eu. – ele resmungou. **(n/a: Gente, eu vou colocar o Draco como se ele tivesse escrito a música. Porque bem, ele já fala de aviões,trens e carros na música, agora se ele diz que é de uma banda trouxa que ele escuta, ou gosta, ou já ouviu e decorou a música eu to forçando a amizade(que amizade?), né?)**

- Escreveu para quem? – perguntei. Ele resmungou algo e colocou a mão em cima do ante-braço esquerdo.

- Ta doendo? – eu perguntei.

- Não, queimando. – ele resmungou.

- Hmm... – eu estiquei a mão para tocar no ante-braço esquerdo dele.

- Não toque. – ele resmungou e virou para o lado.

- Ok. – eu falei e olhei para a lua cheia e brilhante no céu.

- Virgínia? – ele falou.

- O quê? – eu disse, olhando para ele.

- Me abraça? – ele falou com a voz rouca.

**-x-**

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, tentando me acostumar com a luz. Tinha alguém me chamando, eu abri os olhos e vi os olhos azuis-acizentados dele me fitando.

- Virgínia, vamos. – ele disse. Eu o encarei e ele me apontou a porta com a cabeça. Havia aberto. Eu me levantei rapidamente e vi a Pansy parada na porta com os braços cruzados.

- Vamos logo, Draco. – Pansy resmungou.

- Você... chamou ela? – eu falei. – Como você chamou ela?

- Depois que você dormiu eu notei que a janela era aberta. Então eu chamei a minha coruja com a varinha. Ela veio e eu conjurei um pergaminho, pena e tinta e escrevi uma carta para a Pansy. Então a Pansy veio nos salvar. – ele disse, a Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vamos logo, Virgínia. – ele falou. Assim que saímos do local e estávamos no corredor ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu vi a Pansy revirar os olhos.

- Draco, _por favor_. – ela disse.

- Já estou indo. – ele falou, e então se virou para mim: - Eu tenho que ir, te vejo mais tarde. – ele disse e então sumiu com a Pansy pelos corredores. Eu andei até o salão comunal da Grifinória, que estava vazio, e depois fui para o meu dormitório. Olhei no relógio do lado da minha cama e vi que eram sete horas da manhã. Então eu fui tomar banho.

Eu devo ter demorado uma hora no banheiro, porque quando eu saí a Gabi e a Lauren já estavam acordadas e sentadas na cama.

- Bom dia. – eu disse, balançando o meu cabelo molhado com as mãos.

- Onde você esteve? – a Lauren falou.

- Fiquei presa numa sala. – respondi.

- Hmm.. – a Gabi disse, sorrindo.

- Ok, agora eu vou tomar um café da manhã descente. – eu disse, enquanto colocava meu sapato.

- Espera, eu vou com você. – a Lauren disse, correndo para o banheiro.

- Ok. – eu falei para o nada e a Gabi se sentou na cama.

- Então... – ela começou.

- Então o quê? – eu disse.

- O que você ficou fazendo naquela sala?- ela falou.

- Nada demais, morri de tédio durante muito tempo e só. – falei. – Até que nós conseguimos resgate.

- Nós? – a Gabi falou. – Pensei que você estivesse sozinha.

- Não, eu estava com o Draco. – respondi e ela me deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Oh, vai se catar. – eu respondi, tacando um travesseiro nela.

- O que foi? Eu nem falei nada. – ela disse.

- Mas pensou. – falei. A Lauren saiu do banheiro.

- Todo seu. – a Lauren disse para a Gabi e depois se virou para mim: - Vamos?

- Claro. – eu falei e nós fomos para o salão principal. Na verdade, nós corremos até o salão principal e sentamos rapidamente na mesa. Eu comecei a encher o meu prato de comida.

- Gina, é só o café da manhã. – ela falou.

- Eu sei, só que eu quero um pouco de tudo. – falei, enquanto pegava um bolinho.

- Ok. – ela falou e colocou uma coisa ou outra no prato.

- Não tem ninguém acordado a essa hora. – resmunguei.

- E o que você queria? – ela falou. – São no máximo nove horas. Ninguém acorda ás nove em um sábado.

- E por que você e a Gabi estão acordadas? – eu falei.

- Porque uma garota resolveu ir ver se nós tínhamos shampoo para emprestar e ficou batendo insistentemente na porta até que nós abríssemos. – ela falou.

- Queria ter visto isso. – eu disse.

- Sério. Quando eu abri a porta ela falou: "Oi, você tem shampoo para emprestar?" e eu olhei para a cara dela e disse: "Não, está no banheiro e minha amiga ta lá.", e ela respondeu: "Ok, desculpe o incômodo. Tchau". Me deu vontade de matá-la. Mas como uma boa aluna de Hogwarts, eu não a matei. – ela falou e eu comecei a rir.

- Se eu fosse você eu já teria mandado aquela garota ir para a puta que pariu. – falei.

- Imagino. – ela disse e sorriu. – Então... você estava com o Harry esse tempo todo?

- Não, por quê? – eu disse.

- É que você e ele sumiram, então eu pensei... – ela começou.

- Pensou errado.

- Estava com quem então?

- Ninguém.

- Gina, você não é tão estúpida a ponto de conseguir ficar trancada em uma sala sozinha.

- Muito obrigada pela parte em que me toca. – falei e abaixei o meu tom de voz: - Eu estava lá com o Malfoy.

- Oh meu deus! E o que vocês fizeram nesse tempo todo? – ela falou.

- Ele girava a varinha na mão e eu conversava com a parede, literalmente. – eu respondi. Ela ia falar alguma coisa quando o Harry se sentou na mesa.

- Bom dia! – o Harry falou.

- Bom dia. – nós duas respondemos e a Lauren se levantou da mesa.

- Já terminei. Te vejo depois Gina. – ela falou e saiu rapidamente de lá.

- Então, como foi na Ordem? – perguntei.

- Foi... legal. – ele resmungou. – E o seu tempo aqui?

- Foi muito chato sem você aqui. – ora, eu nem menti tanto. Só aumentei um pouco.

- Hmm... acho que poderíamos ir estudar na biblioteca hoje. – ele falou.

- Defina estudar. – falei e ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso.


	9. Confie em mim

**Capítulo 8_ Confie em mim**

_Disclaimer: Ainda precisa? É, acho que sim, senão pode vir um cara querendo me processar. Ok, é tudo da J.K. e eu só pretendo ganhar o Draco Malfoy com isso, eu acho._

Passou-se quase um mês. Ele sempre vinha, assistia às aulas, ficava um pouco comigo e ia embora. Os ataques aumentavam e se aproximavam de Londres, haviam alguns ataques em Nova Iorque e nos lugares lá perto. Às vezes ele ficava dias sem aparecer e nunca estava na escola nos fins de semana. Draco Malfoy agora tinha vários cortes espalhados pelo rosto e sempre que eu tentava falar sobre os machucados dele ele ia embora.

Nenhum acontecimento histórico havia acontecido nesse curto dezembro e todos estavam muito empolgados com o Natal. Mas eu não, porque não teria aula e se não tivesse aula eu sei que ele não estaria aqui.

Era sexta á tarde e eu havia acabado de sair da aula de transfiguração. Era a última aula que haveria antes do feriado de natal. A Lauren e a Gabi haviam saído correndo da sala, então eu fiquei no meio de vários alunos no corredor. Os corredores estavam lotados, mas eu estava absorta em meus pensamentos.

Iria fazer duas semanas que eu não o via. Ninguém havia visto ele, mas as pessoas nem se importavam muito. Somente algumas garotas, mas eu não poderia perguntar á elas. Era capaz de eu ser linchada ou a escola inteira saber que eu perguntei. Ou as duas coisas.

Algo me puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula rapidamente e eu abri a boca para gritar. Só que alguém colocou a mão na minha boca e me impediu de gritar. Eu não sabia quem era, a pessoa usava uma luva preta. Eu congelei de medo.

- Shh. Sou eu. - ele sussurrou, os lábios gelados encostaram na minha orelha. Eu relaxei, enquanto ele tirava a mão da minha boca. – Você não tem autodefesa, Virgínia. E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa? Você não pensou em nada? Gritar, correr, bater?

- Eu já ia chegar nessa parte. – eu falei.

- Claro, depois que te seqüestrassem ou te matassem. – ele falou, eu bufei. O Draco se aproximou de mim com um meio-sorriso e me beijou com força. Eu comecei a andar para trás e ele me colocou em cima de uma mesa. Eu senti as mãos dele saírem da minha cintura e começarem a tirar meu casaco. Eu tirei o casaco dele com a sua ajuda **(N/a: ajuda dele. Ficou confuso e tal.)** e ele desviou os beijos para o meu pescoço. Ele tirou suas luvas e então eu pude sentir o seu toque frio sobre a minha camiseta. Eu tirei a blusa de manga dele e ele foi fazendo uma trilha de volta para os meus lábios, me beijando novamente. Eu observei seu corpo perfeitamente trabalhado e então meus olhos pararam em seu ante-braço esquerdo. E eu o afastei. Oh,não. Lá se foi minha última esperança de ele não ter nada haver com os ataques.

- O que? – ele falou.

- Você tem a marca negra. - eu falei, pegando o meu casaco e indo em direção a porta. Eu me virei para ele e passei a mão nervosamente no cabelo. –Ok... ahm... eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Eu nunca disse que era o heroi da história. – ele falou.

- Eu só pensei que você era diferente. – eu disse, colocando o casaco e abrindo a porta. – Você tem haver com os ataques que estão acontecendo perto de Londres?

- Eu não tenho nada haver com esse ataques. – ele falou com a voz fria, colocando a blusa e o casaco novamente.

- Então, por que você nunca está aqui quando eles acontecem? – eu falei. Ele não falou nada. – Ótimo. – eu saí da sala.

- Virgínia. Por favor, volte aqui. – ele falou, com a voz mais fria do que o normal. Eu parei. Era como se ele me controlasse. Eu voltei para a sala e fechei a porta.

- Eu confiei em você. – eu falei. – Por que escondeu isso?

- Eu nunca escondi que era um comensal. – ele falou.

- Você nunca contou. – eu berrei.

- Você nunca perguntou. – ele falou ríspido.

- Você não é só um filhinho de comensal, você é um deles. – vociferei.

- Eu não esperava que você fosse fazer todo esse escândalo, Virgínia. – ele resmungou.

- Como você esperava que eu não fizesse um escândalo? – eu gritei.

- Por que você se importa tanto? – ele falou e se aproximou de mim.

- Eu não me importo. – eu falei.

- Se não se importasse não estaria fazendo esse escândalo. – ele disse.

- Eu não me importo! – eu falei. – A vida é sua, você faz o que quiser. Vire ou não comensal.

- Virgínia, você está sendo infantil. – ele falou.

- Não estou! – eu falei. – Oh meu Merlin. Isto só pode ser um pesadelo, sim. É um pesadelo, eu estou dormindo e daqui a pouco irei acordar e ir para o último dia de aula antes do feriado de natal, é, é isso.

- Virgínia, por favor. – ele falou e eu me belisquei. Só que doeu. Ok, eu estou acordada. Oh meu deus! Eu estou acordada. Isto está mesmo acontecendo.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – eu falei. – Por que você tinha que ser um comensal?

- Qual é o problema com ser? – ele falou.

- Qual é o problema em pelo menos uma vez, você não ser o vilão? – falei.

- Eu não sou o vilão. – ele falou. – Não do meu ponto de vista.

- Você mata pessoas? – eu disse e ele não me respondeu. - De que lado você está?

- O quê? - ele falou.

- De que lado você está? – repeti.

- Do lado que sobrevive. – ele falou.

- Eu não acho que muitos comensais sobreviverão para contar a história. – eu falei.

- Eu não disse que estava do lado deles. - ele falou.

- Então você está do lado da Ordem? – eu falei.

- Não. – ele disse.

- Então de que lado você está? – eu perguntei. Ele não respondeu. – Escolha um lado.

- Virgínia, por favor. – o Draco disse.

- Me responda. – eu disse.

- Eu sou um comensal. Eu não gosto de trouxas, mestiços e nem de nenhum sangue-ruim. – ele falou, com a voz rouca. – E eu só faço o que acho que é certo. Eu não sou o vilão, Virgínia. Mas também não sou o herói. Eu acho que você não ouviu o que esperava ouvir.

- Eu não sei o que eu esperar de você, você mata pessoas. – eu falei.

- Eu nunca disse que matava. – ele falou.

- Você nunca disse que não matava. – eu disse e ele abaixou o olhar. – Oh meu deus, você mata pessoas.

- Não é bem assim. – ele disse.

- Então como é? – eu falei e senti lágrimas virem aos meus olhos. Por que diabos eu estava chorando?

- Virgínia... – ele começou e esticou a mão para tirar um fio que estava caindo no meu olho. **(n/a: Confessa que você pensou que ele ia limpar uma lágrima que estava escorrendo pela bochecha dela.)**

- Não me toque. – eu falei, ele parou a mão no ar e me encarou. O olhar dele era frio e perplexo. Ele abaixou a mão e colocou no bolso do casaco, andando de costas até o outro lado da sala, sem parar de me encarar. – Todo o tempo eu sabia que você não era o heroi, mas eu não esperava que você fosse o vilão. Você é um deles e você mata pessoas. Draco Malfoy mata pessoas, por que isso não soa esquisito? Isto não era para soar bem, mas o que eu esperava? Você é um comensal. – eu falei e notei que ele estava de costas para mim e apoiado no para-peito da janela.

- Acabou? – eu ouvi ele falar. – Você pode ir embora agora. – a voz dele estava firme, fria, ríspida e rouca. Eu abaixei o olhar e abri a porta. - Só não saia de Hogwarts no natal. – ele falou e a voz falhou um pouco. Eu sai da sala e comecei a andar rapidamente pelos corredores sem destino. Eu senti o ar faltar e a minha visão ficar embaçada. Eu tentei inutilmente respirar e então tudo ficou escuro.

**-x-**

Eu ouvi alguém me chamando, mas parecia que estava muito longe. Eu ouvia vozes, mas não conseguia distinguir de quem era. Abri os olhos lentamente.

- Ela acordou! – ouvi a voz animada a Hermione e fitei o teto. Oh não, eu estava na enfermaria de novo. Por que eu estava lá?

- Gina! – eu ouvi o Harry e logo notei que ele estava ao meu lado. Eu dei um sorriso fraco.

- O que aconteceu? – eu murmurei.

- Alguém te viu desmaiada no corredor e te trouxe correndo para cá. A Madame Pomfrey insiste em não falar me falar quem foi. Eu queria agradecer por te trazer. – o Harry falou.

- Deve ter sido algum aluno caridoso. – falei.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você passou mal e desmaiou? Caiu? – ele falou.

- Eu não sei. – eu falei.

- Eu sei que estamos em Hogwarts, mas tenha cuidado. – ele falou. – Você vai para A toca amanhã.

- O quê? – falei.

- Você tem se machucado muito ultimamente e é natal. Não se preocupe, nós vamos na segunda. – Harry falou.

- Eu não quero ir sozinha para lá. – falei.

- Você não vai ir sozinha, a Sra. Weasley vem te buscar. – ele disse.

- Harry, eu quero ir com você. Não me deixe lá sozinha. – eu falei.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha. – ele falou.

- Eu vou para A'Toca com você. – falei.

- Gina... – ele começou.

- Eu vou com você. – repeti.

- Ok. – rle falou, vendo que eu não desistiria tão fácil. Logo, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu da enfermaria. A Hermione já havia saído há algum tempo e eu fiquei lá sozinha com a Madame Pomfrey.

- Posso ir para o dormitório agora? – eu disse.

- Eu ainda tenho que ver algumas coisas, Srta. Weasley. – ela falou.

- Quem me trouxe aqui? – resmunguei.

- Você pode ir para o dormitório agora, Srta. Weasley. – ela falou e eu revirei os olhos. Ótimo, pelo menos poderia sair dali.

- Obrigada. - falei e saí correndo da enfermaria. Eu corri até chegar no dormitório e abri a porta rapidamente , vendo a Lauren jogando tudo dentro de uma mala.

- O que você está fazendo? – falei.

- Eu vou para casa. – ela falou, enquanto tacava todas as suas coisas dentro de uma mala.

- Por quê? - falei.

- Hogwarts não é mais o lugar mais seguro. – ela resmungou, fechando a mala, e me jogou uma edição do profeta diário. Eu olhei a primeira página.

**Estudante de Hogwarts é atacado em Hogsmead**

**Rita Skeeter**

_No último sábado um estudante de Hogwarts, o Sr. Pete Anderson foi atacado por três comensais em Hogsmead. O Sr. Anderson está inconsciente no St. Mungus e nós todos esperamos que ele saia dessa com vida._

"_Os comensais só podem estar infiltrados em Hogwarts, que outra pessoa atacaria o nosso Pete?", diz a Sra. Anderson, em uma entrevista exclusiva para o Profeta. "Dumbledore está perdendo o controle do que está acontecendo a sua volta, novamente." Ela afirma._

_Nós garantimos que não existe nenhum comensal da morte em Hogwarts e deve ter sido apenas uma briga de alunos. Os alunos que atacaram devem ser severamente punidos assim que descobertos, mas enquanto isso nós podemos garantir: Hogwarts não é o lugar mais seguro do planeta. Vão para casa, crianças. Vocês estarão a salvo lá._

- Por que você acredita no que essa louca escreve? – eu disse.

- Eu não acredito, minha mãe acredita. – Lauren disse.

- Quando você vai?- eu disse, jogando o profeta em cima da cama.

- Minha mãe vai mandar virem me buscar. – a Lauren falou e então eu olhei pelo quarto. Só haviam malas e gavetas, guarda-roupas e coisas abertas e reviradas.

- Você vai voltar para Hogwarts? - eu disse.

- Não sei. – ela disse e então se sentou na cama. – Eu não quero ir. Em Hogwarts nós temos Dumbledore para nos proteger caso algo aconteça ou pelo menos temos a imagem dessa proteção. E lá fora? O que nós temos? Nada. É cada um por si. – Ela falou com a voz falhando. – Eu nem sei se vou poder pensar em voltar ou se vou estar viva até o fim do natal.

- Você vai voltar. – eu falei. – Todos vão voltar, Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro. Não importa o que o profeta diga.

- Não estamos seguros em lugar nenhum, Gina. – ela falou.

- Eu sei que estamos. – eu resmunguei.

- Como você pode saber? Tem comensais em todo lugar! – Ela vociferou e foi como se um tijolo forte atingisse minha cabeça. Tem comensais em todo lugar. Draco Malfoy é um comensal.

- Ele é um comensal. – murmurei.

- Quem é o que? – ela falou.

- Ele é um comensal. – repeti.

- Fala mais alto, Gina. – Lauren disse.

- Esquece. – eu resmunguei e alguém bateu na porta, abrindo em seguida.

- Srta. Goulart estão te esperando na minha sala. – A professora McGonagall falou e depois fechou a porta . Lauren pegou as malas.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Lauren resmungou.

- Mantenha contato. – eu falei.

- Como? – ela resmungou.

- Eu não sei. – falei. – Vou estar n'A Toca. Então você sabe onde me encontrar.

- Ok. – ela disse e abriu a porta, descendo rapidamente pelas escadas. Eu me sentei na cama e encarei o quarto vazio.

**-x-**

Eu poderia jurar que fiquei dentro do quarto um bom tempo, até que a Luna entrou no meu quarto com aquela calma e o jeito sonhador de antes.

- Eles levaram ele. – Luna falou, olhando para o nada. – Comprei novos amuletos contra zonzóbulos invisíveis.

- Ok... – eu disse, a olhando como se fosse louca. Ela se deitou na cama.

- Eles levaram ele. – ela repetiu.

- Quem levou o que? – falei.

- O ministério prendeu o meu pai porque ele escreveu sobre o ministério ser Você-Sabe-Quem. – ela falou. – Todos sabemos disso, só que ninguém tem coragem de falar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem e vão soltar o seu pai. – falei.

- Eu sei que não. – ela resmungou. – Eu não vou sair de Hogwarts no Natal.

- Por quê? – eu disse

- Eles podem dizer que Hogwarts não é o lugar mais seguro, mas eu me sinto segura aqui. – ela disse. – Eu acho que devemos ficar onde nos sentimos seguras.

- É. – eu resmunguei. – Eu vou para casa no Natal.

- Gina, eu posso ficar no seu dormitório enquanto vocês estão fora? – ela disse.

- Claro. – falei e me levantei da cama.

- Eles disseram que um heroi viria nos salvar. – a Luna falou.

- Eu não vou ficar parada aqui esperando. – eu disse. – Você viu o Harry?

- Ele está no salão comunal. – ela disse. Eu desci as escadas até o salão comunal, onde eu vi o Harry sentado no sofá observando a lareira.

- Harry... – eu comecei.

- Você já conseguiu sair da enfermaria? – ele disse, surpreso ao me ver.

- É. – falei sorrindo e me sentei ao lado dele. – Você pode chamar a minha mãe? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu quero ir para casa.

**-x-**

Eu nunca me senti tão bem por entrar n'A Toca. Eu corri até o meu quarto e joguei as minhas no chão, pulando em cima da minha cama. Poderia até não ser tão confortável como Hogwarts, mas com certeza era melhor.

- Gina! Venha me ajudar com o jantar. – eu ouvi a minha mãe gritar e desci as escadas até a cozinha. – Vai arrumando a mesa. Fred e Jorge vêm para jantar. – ela falou e eu peguei 5 pratos, colocando-os na mesa rapidamente.

- Pronto. – falei.

- Agora vá se arrumar. – ela falou. – O que você fez com o seu cabelo? Está todo cortado.

- É. – eu concordei.

- Está bem bonito. – ela disse e então a porta d'A Toca se abriu. – Corra, vá se arrumar.

- Sim, mamãe. – eu disse e subi as escadas correndo. Eu tomei um banho rapidamente e me vesti. Eu estava saindo do meu quarto, quando alguma coisa começou a bater na janela. Eu abri a janela e uma coruja soltou uma carta. E então ela voou rapidamente.

Eu fiquei encarando a carta por um tempo, eu não sabia se pegava e lia. E não sabia de quem era. O único jeito era pegar a carta, mas eu tinha medo de abrir. Poderia ser uma notícia ruim sobre alguma coisa. E quem era o indivíduo insano para mandar uma carta que poderia ser interceptada pelo ministério?

Eu peguei a carta e abri lentamente. Só havia uma frase escrita. Apenas uma.

_Você estava errada, Virgínia. Eu não sou o vilão da história._

Eu observei a caligrafia fina e caprichada do pergaminho e um leve sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto.

- Gina! O jantar vai esfriar. – ouvi a minha mãe gritar e ouvi risos.

- Eu já estou indo. - eu gritei, dobrando o pergaminho. Eu fui correndo até a cozinha, onde estavam sentados mamãe, papai, Fred e Jorge. Eu me sentei junto á eles e comecei a colocar a minha comida.

- E então maninha, como vai a escola? – Fred falou.

- E o quadribol? – Jorge disse.

- Eu saí do quadribol.- falei.

- Oh... – Fred começou.

-... Que pena! – Jorge completou.

- Nós queríamos tanto te dar uma vassoura nova. – os gêmeos falaram juntos.

- Mas acho que você não vai mais precisar. – Jorge disse.

- Ela saiu do quadribol, acredita numa coisa dessas, Jorge? – Fred falou.

- É inacreditável, Fred. – Jorge falou e os gêmeos riram juntos.

- Eu aceito a vassoura. – Eu disse.

- Onde ela poderia voar sem ser em Hogwarts, Fred? – Jorge falou.

- Poderia ser aqui em casa, Jorge. – Fred falou.

- Oh não, vocês não vão voar aqui antes que acabe a guerra. – mamãe falou.

- Lá se foram os nossos planos, Fred. – Jorge falou.

- Me sinto inconsolável, Jorge. – Fred disse, e eu comecei a rir.

- Certo. Vocês vão me dar a vassoura ou não? – eu falei.

- Será que ela merece, Fred? – Jorge disse.

- Acho que não, Jorge. – Fred disse.

- Claro que eu mereço. Eu... Eu... Eu arrumei a mesa. – eu falei.

- É um bom argumento, Jorge. – Fred disse.

- Eu concordo, Fred. – Jorge disse.

- Acho que deveríamos pensar sobre a vassoura. – eles falaram juntos.

- Ótimo. – eu disse, começando a comer.

-x-

Era segunda á tarde, e eu já havia limpado e arrumado meu quarto. Eu estava sozinha em casa, já que mamãe foi buscar Harry, Rony e Hermione. Uma coruja cinza com uma coleira pousou na janela, e ela trazia um pedaço de pergaminho. Eu peguei o pergaminho e ele estava em branco. Quem diabos colocaria uma coleira em uma coruja?

Eu olhei a coleira da coruja e nela estava escrito DM. Ótimo, só o Malfoy para colocar uma coleira em uma coruja. Eu estiquei a mão para coçar a cabeça dela, mas ela me bicou.

- O que? – eu disse. E ela pegou o pergaminho, que eu havia deixado em cima da mesa, com os pés e me entregou. – Você quer que eu escreva?- eu falei e ela piou. – Eu não vou escrever. – eu disse e ela me bicou. Eu cruzei os braços e ela me bicou novamente. – Ok, ok. Eu escrevo. Mas pare com isso! – eu disse e corri pegar pena e tinta.

Eu olhei para o pergaminho e mexi a pena nas mãos. Eu não havia nada para escrever. A coruja me bicou novamente e eu ouvi vozes. Ótimo, pressão. Eu peguei o pergaminho e rabisquei : "_Da próxima vez, escreva as palavras perfeitas."._ E dei para a coruja que voou rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria e por ela entrava o Harry, o Rony, a Hermione e minha mãe.

O Harry andou rapidamente até chegar perto de mim e então me abraçou. Ele me beijou, enquanto me abraçava fortemente. Ora, quem precisa do Draco Malfoy quando se tem o Harry Potter?

- Nós ainda estamos aqui. – eu ouvi a voz do Rony, só que ela estava fria. Isso me fez sentir um arrepio na espinha, era como se _ele_ estivesse aqui. Ok, eu preciso do Draco Malfoy.

- Ok, vamos subir. – eu disse, indo até a Hermione e sorrindo para ela. – Você vai ficar no meu quarto. – eu falei e nós subimos para o meu quarto. Ela não falou nada durante todo o percurso. Nós entramos no meu quarto e fechamos a porta. Fred e Jorge haviam levado uma cama para lá. Eu não entendi bem porque, era algo como 'nós precisamos do nosso quarto para guardar algumas coisas, vamos colocar as camas que tem nele em outros'. E bem, a Hermione então teria que dormir no meu quarto.

- Legal a cama. - ela disse, se sentando na cama que seria dela.

- Então, como foi a viagem? – eu disse.

- Boa. – ela resmungou.

- Nós nunca ficamos tão sem assunto, né? – eu falei.

- Sim. – ela disse. – Na verdade, Gina. Eu queria te falar uma coisa.

- Desde que não diga que voltou com o Harry, ok. – eu falei e ela riu.

- Não. É que eu queria saber se você sabe quem te levou para a enfermaria. – ela falou.

- É claro que eu sei. – eu disse. Virgínia Weasley, sua mentirosa.

- Então você deve saber o porquê de a Parkison te jogar algum feitiço. – a Hermione falou.

- O quê? – eu disse.

- Bom, é. Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi. – ela disse.

- De quem você ouviu? – eu disse.

- Uns grifinórios estavam comentando no salão comunal. – ela falou.

- Ok. – eu disse e me sentei na cama. A porta se abriu e o Harry entrou, se sentando ao meu lado.

- O Rony está te chamando lá na sala, Hermione. – Harry falou e ela saiu rapidamente do quarto.

- Isso é algum tipo de código secreto para 'saia já daqui'? – eu disse e ele me beijou.

- Agora que você descobriu não é mais secreto. – ele disse e eu sorri.

- Acho que você vai ter que fazer outro código. - eu disse e ele foi descendo os beijos para o meu pescoço.

- É melhor fechar a porta. - eu falei e ele o fez com um movimento de varinha enquanto me deitava na cama. Ele subiu os beijos para o canto da minha boca e me beijou. O beijo dele foi me consumindo aos poucos.

É, eu estava me saindo bem sem o Malfoy. Eu não precisava dele. Nem um pouco.

**-x-**

Eu ouvi algumas batidas na janela e abri os olhos lentamente. Estava muito escuro. Eu me levantei lentamente e observei que a Hermione não acordara com o barulho, abri a janela e vi uma coruja. Ela apenas deixou um pedaço de pergaminho e então voou. Eu abri rapidamente o pergaminho, e sorri ao ver a caligrafia fina e caprichada.

_As palavras perfeitas nunca passaram pela minha cabeça, porque lá não tem nada além de você._

Assim que li a frase e não senti nada, três coisas vieram na minha cabeça: primeiro: eu não estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, segundo: eu ganhei a aposta e terceiro: eu sou uma insensível filha da puta.

Eu peguei rapidamente dois pedaços de pergaminho endereçados a Gabi e a Lauren e escrevi a mesma coisa:

_Ganhei a aposta, já que todas nós sabemos que a Gabi se apaixonou e só não quer confessar. Mandem os galeões pela Pig. GW._

Logo embaixo no pergaminho da Gabi, eu coloquei o pergaminho que ele havia me mandado e então entreguei os pergaminhos para a Pig. Sim, minha coruja se chama Pig (Porco).

- Não seja pega. E só volte com as respostas. – eu falei para ela, e então ela voou.

-X-

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com 20 galeões e dois pedaços de pergaminhos. Eu sorri e abri os pergaminhos.

"_Querida vaca ruiva,_

_Aqui estão os seus 10 galeões e parabéns! Você é uma louca por não se apaixonar por ele e também por mandar cartas quando as corujas estão sendo interceptadas pelo ministério._

_Seja feliz com o Harry se é o que quer,_

_LG"_

"_Querida ruiva insana,_

_Eu sei que você estava louca para esfregar na minha cara que o Malfoy se apaixonou por você e só estava esperando provas para isso. Bom, você provou que ele se apaixonou por você e que é uma insensível maluca. Espero te ver assim que podermos voltar para Hogwarts. Não mande notícias._

_Hidrate mais o cabelo,_

_GP"_

Eu sorri ao ver as minúsculas cartas que elas haviam me mandado. E desobedecendo ao que elas falaram, eu respondi a elas.

"_Querida Quase-Loira,_

_Sim, é o que eu quero. Eu ainda amo ele, por mais que eu queria negar. E desde que ele me ame também, acho que posso ficar feliz. Bem, não tem nada demais nas nossas cartas. Então, para quer se preocupar?_

_Amo você,_

_Ruiva Apaixonada"_

"_Querida Patricinha,_

_Realmente, eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça para querer tanto o M. Eu sei que ele é lindo e bem... Hm... Romântico do jeito dele. Mas ele tem vários defeitos e não está do lado da Ordem na guerra. Ele é totalmente contra nós, ele é um comensal. Não conte para ninguém._

_Não hidratarei o cabelo,_

_Ruiva Insensível"_

Eu entreguei as cartas para a Pig. E logo ela voltou com respostas:

"_Querida Ruiva Fingida,_

_Você não ama ele e sabe muito bem disso. Pare de se enganar. Eu preciso mesmo parar de mandar cartas, minha mãe está quase surtando e querendo me trancar dentro do quarto sem janelas para que eu não possa me comunicar com ninguém._

_Não me responda,_

_Quase-Loira Trancafiada"_

"_Querida Ruiva Maluca,_

_E daí que ele não está do lado da Ordem e que é um comensal? O importante é que ele esteja do seu lado, ele está? Responda-me e não espere resposta da próxima carta. Aliás, fale para essa coruja parar de me bicar._

_Beijos,_

_Patricinha Revoltada"_

Eu peguei um pedaço de pergaminho. E escrevi um pequeno bilhete, entregando-o para a Pig.

"_Eu não sei, Gabi._

_GW"_

**-x-**

Os dias passaram rapidamente e logo era véspera de Natal, A Toca estava cheia de gente. Estavam todos aqui : Gui, Fleur, Fred, Jorge, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Carlinhos, Percy... Mas o meu pai ainda não havia chegado.

Eu havia passado o dia inteiro correndo de um lado para o outro, eu tive que ajudar a arrumar a casa para todos chegarem e ajudar com a comida.

Eu tive pouco tempo para me arrumar e coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã. Além de luvas, bota e gorro. Estávamos todos reunidos na sala, conversando e rindo alegremente enquanto esperávamos meu pai chegar. Já estava quase dando meia-noite e teríamos que comer e trocar os presentes sem ele se ele não chegasse a tempo. Foi aí que alguém bateu na porta.

- Arthur, querido, é você? – minha mãe falou.

- Sim, abra a porta Molly. – eu ouvi uma voz falar lá de fora, só não dava para distinguir se era mesmo a do meu pai.

- Qual é a senha? – ela disse.

- Tonton. – a voz falou lentamente e então a minha mãe abriu a porta. Rapidamente, vários homens encapuzados invadiram a casa. Eu gritei e todos pegaram as varinhas dos bolsos, eu tateei meus bolsos mas eu havia deixado a varinha lá em cima. O Harry se aproximou de mim e começou a duelar com dois comensais.

- Sai daqui, Gina! Foge. – o Harry falou, enquanto duelava com os comensais. Eu olhei a sala e vi que estávamos em minoria. Haviam muito mais comensais do que nós. Cada um duelava com vários comensais ao mesmo tempo e eu apenas ficava olhando, eu já havia perdido várias pessoas de vista no meio dos comensais e estava um grande barulho. Eu gritei quando alguém me puxou pela cintura.

- Você está louca? – eu ouvi o Malfoy sussurrar no meu ouvido. – Eu te disse para ficar em Hogwarts.

- Por que eu iria fazer o que você disse para mim fazer? – eu falei e um feitiço passou ao meu lado. O Malfoy resmungou alguma coisa

– Vem comigo se quiser sobreviver. – Malfoy disse.

- O quê? – eu disse.

- CADÊ A GAROTA? - eu ouvi alguém berrar. Eu olhei em pânico para o Malfoy e vi que ele também estava encapuzado. Eu senti as minhas pernas tremerem.

- Vem. – ele disse, estendendo a mão.

- Eu tenho que pegar uma coisa lá em cima. –eu falei e segurei a mão dele, enquanto ele me empurrava escada acima até que eu entrei no meu quarto e ele ficou olhando da porta.

- Vai logo. – ele disse, olhando para os lados. Eu peguei uma bolsa e coloquei as cartas, os 20 galeões e meu suéter Weasley dentro.

- Vamos. – eu falei e ele me olhou de cima abaixo. Ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e tirando a capa negra e me entregando. Eu apenas olhei para a capa.

- Veste. – ele falou com a voz fria e eu arregalei os olhos. – Virgínia, por favor. – o Malfoy disse e eu peguei a capa preta, colocando-a por cima da minha roupa.

- Por que eu tenho que usar isso? – eu disse, enquanto ele me entregava uma máscara com fendas de olhos semelhantes ás cobras.

- Para sair daqui sem ser percebida. – ele resmungou, enquanto ajeitava a sua camisa preta. Eu coloquei a máscara e ele sorriu. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. – ele disse e me puxou escada abaixo. Nós nem fomos notados no meio da luta que acontecia lá embaixo e abrimos a porta lentamente.

- Cadê a pequena Weasley? – eu ouvi alguém falar e o Draco me empurrou para fora da casa, fechando a porta. Nós corremos rapidamente até conseguirmos chegar em um local onde é possível aparatar e então eu senti um puxão no umbigo.

Eu observei o lugar e vi que era uma casa. O piso era de porcelana e as paredes eram brancas. Havia uma lareira perto do sofá preto e um tapete branco. Tinha uma escada, uma porta fechada e a cozinha. O Draco sorriu para mim.

- Se você quiser, já pode tirar a capa e a máscara.- ele disse e eu as tirei rapidamente, entregando-as a ele. Ele resmungou alguma coisa enquanto colocava-as no sofá.

- Onde estamos? – eu falei.

- É uma casa trouxa em Nova York. – ele falou.

- Nova York? - eu disse. – Não é possível aparatar de Londres para Nova York.

- Quem disse que aparatamos? – ele falou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Parecia uma aparatação. – respondi.

- Nem tudo é o que parece ser. – ele respondeu.

- Então, o que foi? – falei.

- Magia negra. – ele falou e eu arregalei os olhos. – Aparatação pode ser rastreada pelo ministério.

- Mas Você-Sabe-Quem não é o ministério ? – eu falei.

- E o Lor.. – ele parou novamente. – bom, ele não pode saber onde você está.

- Por que você me trouxe para Nova York? – falei.

- Se você tivesse ficado em Hogwarts você não estaria aqui. – ele falou.

- Como você esperava que eu ficasse em Hogwarts sozinha? – eu falei.

- Você estaria segura lá. – ele disse. – Assim como está aqui.

- Segura? – eu falei e ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Ninguém vai vir te procurar em Nova York. – ele falou.

- Quem poderia vir me procurar? – falei.

- Os comensais. Eles estão atrás de você. – ele disse.

- Por quê? – falei.

- No seu primeiro ano, quando o Lor...- ele parou um instante. – Você-Sabe-Quem "possuiu" você. Ele deixou alguma coisa com você e agora quer de volta. Mas para isso ele tem que matá-la. – ele falou. – Os comensais não podem pegar você.

- Eles já pegaram. – eu disse.

- Virgínia, por favor... – ele começou.

- Você é um comensal, certo? – eu disse. – Então já me pegaram.

- Eu não vou te entregar para ele. – ele falou com a voz fria.

- Por que não? – eu falei.

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer.- ele falou.

- Agora eu estou confusa, de que lado você está? – eu disse.

- Do seu lado. – ele falou.

**-x-**

**N/a: Sério gente, reviews para que eu continue.**

**Obrigada.**


	10. New York

**Capítulo 9_ Nova York**

_Disclaimer: Nada é meu, é tudo da J.K. Eu só quero o Draco Malfoy._

Eu sorri assim que ele falou que estava do meu lado e então pulei em cima dele, em uma atitude completamente inconsciente.

- Se eu soubesse que decidir do lado de quem eu estava fizesse você pular em cima de mim, teria decidido antes. – ele falou, sorrindo.

- Seu chato. – eu disse e bati nele. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não está mais chateada por eu ser um comensal? – ele falou.

- Eu não te culpo por ser o que você é, mas você não pode me culpar por odiar isso. – falei.

- Ok. – ele disse, me colocando no chão e me segurando pela mão. – Quer conhecer a casa?

- Claro. – eu disse e nós fomos até a cozinha. Ela era inteiramente branca e preta. Lá havia um balcão de granito e uns banquinhos pretos. Havia duas geladeiras, um fogão, microondas e todo o tipo de aparelho trouxa. Nos armários haviam louças perfeitas e todo o tipo de comida que você poderia imaginar. Eu abri a boca.

- Quantos você quer alimentar com tudo isso? – falei.

- Você. – ele disse e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Bom, eu também vou comer. **(n/a: Te comer, você quis dizer né ? Hm, continue a leitura em paz e me ignore.)**

- Eu queria ver você cozinhando. – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Eu sei cozinhar muito bem. – ele falou, com um sorriso galante.

- Eu duvido. – eu falei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vou cozinhar para você, assim que terminar de te mostrar a casa. – ele disse.

- Ok. – eu falei e ele abriu a porta que havia na sala, que dava para uma ante-sala. Onde havia uma outra porta que deveria dar para a rua. Ele fechou a porta e nós subimos as escadas. Haviam apenas 4 portas lá no segundo andar. Ele me mostrou um escritório bem equipado, um lindo banheiro e uma suíte toda em branco e vermelho.

- Esse é o seu quarto. – ele falou. Eu observei o quarto, era bem grande e havia um guarda-roupa enorme. A cama também era enorme e havia um tapete, dois abajures, dois criados-mudos, um pequeno sofá e uma porta. Eu andei até a porta e a abri, onde vi o banheiro. Havia um chuveiro, uma banheira, duas pias, um vaso sanitário, um porta-toalhas de metal cheio de toalhas brancas e alguns armários.

O outro quarto, era uma suíte do mesmo tamanho que a minha e praticamente igual. Só que era toda preta e branca e estava com várias coisas, e toda bagunçada.

- Bem, esse é o meu quarto. – ele falou e sorriu.

- Bela casa. – eu disse. – Para que você a usa?

- Esconder você. – ele falou.

- Você comprou uma casa só para me esconder? – eu disse.

- Na verdade, eu já tinha comprado há algum tempo. – ele disse. – Pronta para o melhor jantar de sua vida?

- Ah, essa eu quero ver. – falei, enquanto descíamos as escadas em direção a cozinha. Eu me sentei em uma cadeira enquanto ele preparava a comida. – Eles não vão sentir sua falta hoje?

- Ainda não. Eles só se reúnem ás 5 da manhã. – ele disse. – Daqui a algumas horas.

- Hmm.. – falei.

- Eu vou sair ás 5h e devo voltar lá pelas 7h. Você não trouxe muitas roupas, então amanhã nós poderíamos sair para que você compre algumas. Você já veio a Nova York, Virgínia? – ele disse.

- Não. – eu falei.

- Bom, acho que vou ter que passear pela cidade com você. – ele sorriu.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo? – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Bem, sim. Mas eu não vou estar aqui entre ás 6h da tarde e 7h da manhã, provavelmente. – ele disse. – E se você ouvir qualquer voz que não seja a minha, no seu banheiro tem vários frascos vermelhos. É um tipo de poção polissuco que dura mais tempo. – ele disse. – Então, você teria que beber. Sabe, só no caso de alguém aparecer aqui.

- Alguém vem aqui? – eu disse.

- Só a minha mãe, ás vezes. – ele disse. – Mas quando ela vem, ela vem pela porta da frente e se anuncia.

- Ok. – eu disse. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Oh, sim. E nada de sair de casa ou usar magia, ok? – ele falou. – Os comensais estão controlando o ministério.

- Disto eu já sabia, mas tudo bem. – falei. Ele colocou o macarrão que ele estava fazendo no prato. O cheiro estava delicioso. Ele colocou um prato na minha frente e um na frente da cadeira onde ele iria sentar. Ele pegou cerveja amanteigada e colocou na mesa para nós. Eu provei o macarrão.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isto? – eu disse.

- Quando eu morei aqui sozinho sem saber onde ficam os lugares bruxos por aqui. – ele disse. – Então eu aprendi a comer isso e outras coisas. Além de umas bebidas estranhas, mas gostosas.

- Hmm.. – eu disse e comi um pouco. – O macarrão está bom.

- Claro que está, fui eu que fiz. – ele falou e eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta, se levantou da mesa, pegou uma garrafa de vinho e colocou em duas taças, me entregando uma.

- Obrigada. – eu falei e bebi. Ele bebeu também. Nós bebemos várias taças de vinho enquanto comíamos o macarrão, até que enchemos a última taça de vinho e brindamos.

- Á Nova York. – eu disse.

- Nova York. – ele concordou e nós bebemos.

-x-

Eu acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara e me remexi na cama. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e fitei o teto branco do quarto. Eu me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Apenas arrumei o cabelo, lavei o rosto e escovei o dente. Para então descer as escadas e ver o Draco sentado na cozinha, tomando café.

- Como foi com os comensais? – eu disse. Era estranho falar assim, parecia que ele não era um deles.

- Normal. – ele resmungou.

- Minha mãe, meus irmãos e... – eu hesitei. -... O Harry, estão bem ?

- É, eu acho. – ele resmungou. – Seu irmão está no St. Mungus.

- Qual deles?- eu falei, preocupada.

- Ah, um deles, Virgínia. – Draco disse. – E nem pense em ir ao St. Mungus

- Eu não estou pensando. – eu disse, enquanto me servia de omelete.

- Tem uma roupa para você no sofá. – ele falou. – Espero que sirva.

- Ok .- eu disse. – Eu poderia ir com essa. – eu disse, me apontando. E então notei que estava com uma camiseta grande demais para ser minha e corei.

- Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia você andar por aí com as minhas roupas, Virgínia. – ele falou.

- É. – eu concordei. - Como foi que eu fui parar vestida assim?

- Eu te ajudei a vestir. – eu levantei uma sobrancelha. – E você não fez nenhuma objeção. Não se preocupe, eu não fiz nada.

- Eu espero que não. – eu disse e ele se levantou.

- Tem dinheiro trouxa na mesa. - ele disse. – Gaste-o para comprar roupas.

- Aonde você vai? – eu disse.

- Tenho que fazer algumas coisas. - ele falou.

- Você vai me deixar sozinha em Nova York? – eu disse.

- É, você se vira. Só tome cuidado para não se meter em encrencas. – ele disse.

- E se eu não achar o caminho de volta para casa? – eu falei.

- Se você demorar, eu acho você. – ele falou e seus olhos ficaram frios por um segundo. – Eu tenho que ir.

- Espera! – eu falei. – Você não vai me dar nem um beijo?

- Não. – e então ele desapareceu. Eu encarei o vazio, incrédula, e terminei o meu café rapidamente. Eu andei até uma sacola que estava na sala e a abri. Lá havia uma calça jeans, uma blusa de frio, um casaco e roupa íntima. Havia também um gorro e luvas. Eu sorri e levei a roupa para cima, tomando então meu banho.

-X-

Eu não sabia como eu fui parar ali, mas eu estava na Barney's. Eu comprei várias roupas lá, saí com várias sacolas e ainda tinha muito dinheiro. Eu passei pela Victoria's Secret, Chanel, Hollister, Abercrombie, Louis Vuitton e outras lojas. Eu andei pelas ruas com várias sacolas na mão e então me sentei em um banco no Central Park e comecei a olhar as pessoas.

Eu senti quando alguém se sentou do meu lado no banco e me encolhi, enquanto respirava fundo. Está tudo ok, Gina. Ninguém te conhece em Nova York.

- Ora, ora, Srta. Weasley. O que você faz em Nova York? – eu ouvi alguém falar e me virei de olhos arregalados para a pessoa. Eu sorri ao ver quem era.

- Collin! – eu disse. – Você me assustou.

- Então, o que faz em Nova York? – ele falou, com um sorriso contagiante.

- Ah, eu vim passar o feriado de Natal. – falei. – E você?

- Nada demais. – Collin respondeu. – Soube o que houve com a sua família. Sinto muito.

- O que houve com a minha família? – eu falei, assim que eu avistei o Draco se aproximando de nós calmamente.

- Creevey. – ele falou ríspido.

- Malfoy. – Collin respondeu no mesmo tom e o Draco o encarou. – Eu vou indo. A gente se vê por aí, Gina. – o Collin disse e se levantou, afastando-se rapidamente. O Draco pegou minhas sacolas na mão.

- O que ele fazia aqui? – ele disse.

- Ele me viu e veio me cumprimentar. – eu disse, me levantando. – Como me achou aqui?

- Eu disse que te acharia. – ele respondeu. – Venha, vamos deixar essas coisas em casa.

- Ok. – eu falei, enquanto andávamos até umas árvores. Eu peguei na mão dele e então senti um puxão no umbigo. Aparecendo na sala da casa dele. Ele começou a subir as escadas com as sacolas e eu o segui. Ele andou até o meu quarto e colocou tudo em cima da cama.

- Já comeu? – ele falou.

- Sim. – eu disse. – O que aconteceu com a minha família?

- Nada. – ele falou.

- Por que você está sendo tão estranho? – eu disse.

- Não estou. – ele resmungou e eu comecei a tirar as coisas das sacolas e colocar no guarda-roupa. Ele havia tirado o casaco e a luva e colocado em cima do sofá.

- Draco? – eu falei enquanto ele me ajudava a colocar as coisas no guarda-roupa. Ele arrumava as coisas mais colocava muita força naquilo, como se estivesse descontando nas roupas.

- Sim? – ele falou.

- Por que você está tão bravo? – eu falei.

- Não estou bravo. – o Draco retrucou.

- Sim, você está. - eu disse. – Você não está com ciúmes, está?

- Não. – ele resmungou.

- Você está com ciúmes do Collin? – eu disse, me colocando entre ele e o guarda-roupa.

- Não. – ele resmungou.

- Sim, você está. – eu falei, sorrindo. Ele colocou os dois braços ao meu lado de um modo que eu não pudesse sair e então roçou seus lábios nos meus. Eu senti um arrepio na espinha.

- Por que eu estaria? – ele falou e me beijou. Ele me beijava com força e eu coloquei a mão no cabelo dele, o puxando mais para perto. Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e me apertou contra ele, me beijando com mais força. Ele começou a descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Ele voltou a me beijar e quando a língua dele invadiu a minha boca, era como se estivesse reivindicando algo que pertencia a ele.

- Você é minha. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca e num movimento brusco me suspendeu e me prensou contra o guarda-roupa. Ele começou a me beijar fervosamente e eu coloquei as minhas pernas na cintura dele. Ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior e me levou até a cama, me colocando nela. Ele deslizou a sua mão fria por debaixo da minha blusa, enquanto beijava o meu pescoço e eu gemi. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito e tirou a blusa.

**-x-**

De manhã, o Draco me levou até a Estátua da Liberdade e a outros pontos turísticos de Nova York. Nós tiramos várias fotos e então passeamos pelas ruas, sem rumo. Foi quando eu vi um carrinho de cachorro quente.

- Vamos comer cachorro quente? – eu falei, sorrindo para ele.

- Comer o que, Virgínia? – o Draco disse.

- Cachorro quente. – eu falei.

- O que é isso? – ele falou.

- Ora, vai dizer que você não conhece a melhor coisa do mundo? – eu falei.

- Bom, é claro que eu conheço. Eu sou a melhor coisa do mundo. – ele falou e eu dei um tapa de leve nele.

- Vamos, me compre um cachorro quente. – eu disse, o puxando pela mão até o carrinho de cachorro quente. – Dois, por favor. – pedi sorrindo. E a mulher começou a fazer dois cachorros quentes. O Draco me olhou com uma expressão torturada e pagou os cachorros quentes, agradecendo. Eu peguei os cachorros quentes e nós dois saímos andando. Eu dei uma mordida no meu e tentei entregar o dele para ele.

- Eu não vou comer isso. – ele resmungou.

- Ora, é só mais uma comida trouxa deliciosa. – eu falei.

- Virgínia, eu não vou comer. – ele falou.

- Ora, coma. – eu disse, e peguei o cachorro quente dele agitando-o no ar. – Olhe só, coitadinho. Ele está pedindo para que você o coma. – eu disse e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – _Me coma. Vamos, me coma._– eu disse, com uma voz fininha e agitando o cachorro quente na frente dele. Ele começou a rir e pegou o cachorro quente, dando uma mordida.

- É, é bom. – ele resmungou.

- Viu? – eu falei, sorrindo satisfeita e nós caminhamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que nós chegamos a um beco sem saída.

- Chegamos. – ele falou, enquanto mexia em uns blocos coloridos que haviam no beco.

- Onde estamos? – eu falei assim que a parede se abriu, mostrando um corredor escuro.

- Você vai ver. – ele falou, pegando a minha mão e nós entramos no corredor escuro. Ele me puxou para perto dele. Perigosamente perto, eu devo acrescentar.

- O que diabos estamos fazendo?- eu perguntei e ele apertou a minha mão.

- Caindo. – ele disse. Nós demos mais um passo e caímos. Eu gritei e segurei nele, enquanto ele ria. Eu caí em cima de algo duro e vi que estava tudo claro. Eu olhei para o Draco, que estava ao meu lado. Ele estava de pé e eu me levantei rapidamente.

- Bem vinda à parte bruxa de Nova York. – ele disse sorridente.

- Não é arriscado? – eu falei.

- Ora, é Nova York. Ninguém te conhece aqui. – ele falou.

- Ok. – eu concordei e nós começamos a andar pelo local. Era bem parecido com o beco diagonal, mas era mais largo e com várias ruas. Parecia uma cidade subterrânea.

- Tecnicamente, é uma versão bruxa de Nova York. – ele falou, enquanto me guiava pelas ruas até chegar em um pequeno bar. Nós entramos e logo uma moça loira se aproximou de nós.

- Ora, ora, Draco Malfoy. – a loira falou.

- Isabelle. – ele disse, com um sorriso torto e nós nos sentamos em uma mesa.

- O que vai querer hoje? – ela disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele e sorrindo enquanto mexia o cabelo.

- Hoje nada. - ele respondeu. – Sua mãe está?

- Sim, ela está na cozinha. – ela respondeu. - Quer que eu a chame?

- Sim, por favor. – ele disse e ela saiu da mesa rebolando. Vadia.

- Você viu? Ela ignorou completamente a minha presença aqui. – eu resmunguei e ele sorriu. – E ainda ficou se jogando pra cima de você.

- Não ligue para ela. – ele disse e logo ela voltou.

- Minha mãe acabou de sair, foi ao mercado. – ela disse. – Mas se você quiser esperá-la lá em cima comigo.

- Eu espero aqui. – ele disse.

- Nós poderíamos nos divertir muito. – ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para o Draco.

- Eu estou bem aqui, Isabelle. – Ele falou frio.

- Se você mudar de idéia e quiser diversão, estarei no bar. - ela disse sorridente. – Lembre-se das outras vezes. – e então, ela saiu.

- _Mas se você quiser esperá-la lá em cima comigo, nós poderíamos nos divertir muito._– eu a imitei, com uma voz fina, e ele riu. – O que ela quis dizer com lembre-se das outras vezes?

- Não sei por que está com ciúmes, Virgínia. – ele falou.

- Ciúmes? Eu? – eu disse. – Claro que não.

- Você está. – o Draco disse.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – falei.

- Você sabe a fama que eu tenho, Virgínia. – ele disse.

- Ora, não sei por que estou surpresa. Você já ficou com todas as mulheres do mundo.- eu falei.

- Eu posso ter tido várias mulheres, mas nenhuma é como você. – ele falou. – E olha que foram muitas. – eu revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços.

- Estúpido. – resmunguei.

- Ei, não fique brava. – ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Não pude evitar de sorrir. Eu olhei para o lado e vi uma mulher loira se aproximando.

- Querido! Como vai? – ela falou.

- Bem e você, Sra. Mellme? – ele disse.

- Ótima, ótima. – ela disse e então se virou para mim. – Prazer, sou Rafaela Mellme.

- Prazer, Vi... – eu comecei.

- Victoria Woodsen. – Draco me cortou, sorridente, e se virou para a mulher. – Conseguiu as folhas?

- Ainda não querido. – ela disse. – Se você me der mais um tempo...

- Bom, vá entregar no Ministério de Magia de Londres quando conseguir. – ele falou frio. – Nós já vamos. Tenha um bom dia. – e então nós saímos do local e começamos a andar em direção a um aglomerado de pessoas.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – eu disse.

- Não sei. – ele falou e nós nos aproximamos mais do local. – É a convenção anual de bruxos.

- Como você sabe? – eu disse.

- Li na placa. - ele falou, apontando a uma placa perto de nós. Eu sorri.

- Vamos entrar? – eu disse.

- É claro. – ele falou e nós nos misturamos às pessoas até chegarmos a um local cheio de pessoas, umas 'barraquinhas' e pessoas nos chamando para entrar.

- Olhe só, Draco. Acerte a boca do Dragão. – eu disse sorridente e fiz com que ele entrasse comigo dentro da barraca. Haviam vários desenhos de dragões com as bocas abertas e alguns prêmios para quem acertasse. Uma mulher de cabelos pretos e extremamente branca se aproximou de nós.

- Vão jogar? – ela disse, com a voz fria.

- Vamos. – Draco falou e nós nos aproximamos dos desenhos de dragões.

- Conhecem as regras, certo? – ela disse e sem esperar resposta continuou a falar. – Você tem que acertar qualquer feitiço na boca do Dragão.

- Não vou jogar. – sussurrei para o Draco e ela me encarou.

- Ou pode tentar acertar as bolas. - Ela disse, mostrando umas bolas vermelhas que haviam em cima da mesa. O Draco pegou as 6 bolas e os desenhos de dragão começaram a se mexer, desaparecer e abrir e fechar a boca. Rapidamente, ele jogou as 6 bolas e acertou.

- Uau. – eu falei e a mulher o encarou friamente.

- Escolha um prêmio, Malfoy. – ela disse. Eu e o Draco a encaramos. – Aliás, o que um Malfoy faz por esses lados?

- Não lhe interessa. – ele respondeu extremamente frio e a encarou melhor, tentando reconhecê-la.

- Claro que interessa. – ela disse. – Em todos os meus 300 anos eu nunca vi ninguém que jogasse tão bem quanto um Malfoy e os Malfoys nunca vêem para esse lado do planeta. – ela disse e eu vi os caninos dela ficarem maiores. – Ainda mais com traidores de sangue feito uma Weasley. – ela se aproximou de mim.

- Acho melhor você guardar os dentes, Camille. - ele falou e os caninos dela voltaram ao tamanho normal. – E não mencione a ninguém que viu a Weasley por aqui.

- Por que eu não falaria? – ela falou. – Estão dando um prêmio de cinco mil galeões para quem entregá-la viva ao ministério de Londres.

- Você não ousaria aparecer em Londres a não ser que quisesse morrer. – ele disse.

- Você está certo. – ela falou e se sentou em uma cadeira. - Então, Weasley. Jogue. – ela falou e me jogou as bolas. Eu peguei uma e mirei na boca de um Dragão, e assim que eu taquei as bolas, ele desapareceu. E isso aconteceu com cinco dragões.

- Droga. – eu resmunguei e o Draco ficou ao meu lado.

- Eu te ensino. – ele disse, ficando por trás de mim **(n/a: Hm)**e depois arrumando o meu braço. – Agora você mira. – ele disse, segurando minha mão e apontando a bolinha para um dragão. – E joga para o lado contrário. – e virou o meu braço bruscamente, fazendo com que eu soltasse a bola e ela caísse na boca de um dragão.

- Eu acertei. – eu disse e me virei de frente para ele. – Eu acertei! – eu o abracei forte e ele sorriu. Alguém pigarreou e eu o soltei.

- Aqui está o seu prêmio, Malfoy. – A mulher disse e o entregou uma espécie de urso de pelúcia. – Não se preocupe, não falarei a ninguém que o vi por aqui. Muito menos a Weasley.

- Ótimo. – ele falou e me entregou o urso. Ele deu a ela alguns galeões e nós saímos da barraquinha.

- Quem era ela? – eu falei. – Ela era tão estranha, tão sombria.

- Uma vampira, ela é procurada por Você-Sabe-Quem pelo fato de ter poderes inimagináveis. – ele falou. – Mas ela tecnicamente não se esconde nessa época do ano, que é quando ela participa de convenções de bruxos para conseguir dinheiro e sangue.

- E como assim estão oferecendo um prêmio por mim? – eu disse.

- Ora, Virgínia. Você tem algo que Você-Sabe-Quem quer. Ele controla o profeta e o ministério, é claro que iria anunciar um prêmio por você. – ele falou.

- Minha mãe deve estar preocupada. – falei e ele não falou nada e colocou a mão no braço.

- Droga. – o Draco resmungou. – Não saia daqui. – ele falou e desapareceu. Eu encarei o lugar onde ele estava, boquiaberta. Ótimo, agora eu ficaria ali parada?

Uma senhora se aproximou de mim sorridente e começou a resmungar alguma coisa e depois se virou para mim.

- Eu posso ajudá-la? – a senhora falou. – Você parece perdida.

- Não, não. Eu estou só esperando um amigo. – eu disse e ela ficou mais perto de mim.

- Eu conheço você. – ela disse, virando a cabeça para me encarar melhor.

- Eu acho que não. – falei.

- Sim, sim. Eu conheço. Eu já te vi em algum lugar. – ela falou.

- Acho que você se enganou. Deve ter me confundido com alguém. – eu disse e me afastei um pouco. Rapidamente, o sorriso dela aumentou.

- Você não é aquela garota do Profeta Diário? – ela falou e pegou no meu braço.

- Eu já vou indo. – eu falei, me soltando dela.

- Não, fique mais um pouco. – ela disse, pegando no meu braço de novo. – Vamos tomar um suco de abóbora.

- Tenho mesmo que ir. – eu falei e tentei me soltar dela. Ela me apertou com mais força.

- Vamos lá, eu moro aqui perto. – ela disse e começou a me puxar. Eu tentei me soltar e ela apontou a varinha para o meu pescoço. – Vamos. – ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos. Onde diabos o Draco estava?

Eu andei ao lado dela, enquanto a varinha dela estava apontada para o meu pescoço. Foi aí que ouvimos gritos e ela se virou para ver o que era. Eu vi várias pessoas correndo e gritando, enquanto algumas figuras encapuzadas invadiam o local. Ela não me soltou e uma figura encapuzada se aproximou de nós. A mulher apontou a varinha para o comensal.

- _Avada Ke..._ – a mulher começou.

- _Avada Kedavra._ – um jato de luz verde passou ao meu lado e eu gritei. O comensal pegou no meu braço e rapidamente eu estava na casa do Draco. Eu arregalei os olhos e ele tirou a máscara.

- Você matou aquela mulher! – eu falei.

- Ela ia me matar. – o Draco me respondeu.

- Como você some e me deixa lá? Ela poderia me levar para Londres. - vociferei.

- Eu cheguei antes que ela fizesse isto. – ele falou.

- É! Trazendo um monte de comensais, ótima idéia. Assim me mata mais rápido. – disse.

- Você não vai morrer. – ele vociferou.

- Se você continuar me deixando por aí e trazendo comensais pro mesmo lugar que eu, acho que vou.

- Ótimo, agora a culpa é minha.

- Claro. Tinha milhares de comensais lá!

- Espero que ninguém tenha me visto salvando você.

- O que aconteceria com você? Nada.

- Eu morreria!

- Você é melhor que eles. – eu disse. – Pode fugir.

- Claro, vou fugir de milhares de pessoas. Brilhante idéia. – ele revirou os olhos.

- É o que eu estou fazendo. – eu falei.

- Você tem ajuda!

- Não me parece uma ajuda. Parece que você está tentando me matar, isso sim.

- Parece que eu não consigo fazer nada certo.

- Eu não estou falando de você, estou falando de mim.

- Oh sim, é tudo sobre você.

- Não é bem assim.

- Oh sim, estou errado de novo. Desculpe, Srta. "Não-cometo-erros".

– Eu poderia morrer! – gritei.

- Poderia ter morrido. – ele vociferou.

- Eu vou embora daqui. – falei.

- A porta está aberta. – ele falou e então subiu as escadas, entrando no quarto dele e batendo a porta com força. Oh meu Merlin, o que diabos havia acontecido aqui?

**-x-**

Fazia horas que ele havia entrado no quarto e eu estava sentada no sofá da sala. Aquilo estava me matando, me levantei e fui até o quarto dele. Eu bati na porta e entrei.

- Hey. – eu falei. Ele parou de tirar a blusa e me encarou.

- Hey. – ele respondeu e eu me aproximei dele.

- Me desculpe por antes. – falei. – Eu estava meio estressada e descontei em você.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria que você estivesse aqui e não queria que você tivesse que fugir, eu vou tomar mais cuidado ao te levar aos lugares. – o Draco falou.

- Está tudo bem. – eu falei e ele voltou a tirar a camisa.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ele disse.

- Quer uma ajuda para se ensaboar? – eu falei com um sorriso malicioso e um brilho passou pelos olhos dele.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. – ele falou e me puxou até o banheiro.

**-x-**

Eu acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara e pisquei três vezes até conseguir enxergar direito. Levantei-me da cama e andei pela casa sem rumo, até ver que eu estava sozinha.

Ele sumia todas as manhãs e eu já estava acostumada com isso, mesmo que isso me desse uma pontinha de ciúmes no final. Uma pontinha de ciúmes bem pequena, eu devo dizer.

Eu não sabia onde ele estava e sabia que não deveria tentar achá-lo, mais a curiosidade era maior. Eu me vesti rapidamente e andei até o banheiro. Eu abri o armário do banheiro e vi vários frasquinhos vermelhos. Peguei três, colocando-os no bolso do casaco e bebi um.

Meus cabelos escureceram e ficaram castanhos escuros, meus olhos ficaram num tom azul claro e meu rosto ficou um pouco arredondado. **(1)**

Peguei a minha bolsa, coloquei os frasquinhos vermelhos e o dinheiro bruxo e saí pela porta.

**-x-**

Eu havia chegado a parte bruxa de Nova York e então caminhei até aquele bar em que eu havia entrado com Draco outro dia. Assim que eu entrei no local, Isabelle veio até mim.

- Bom dia, seja bem-vinda ao nosso humilde bar. Em que posso ajudá-la? – ela disse com um sorriso falso.

- Eu estou um pouco perdida, você poderia me mostrar onde existe uma pessoa que possa me dar boas informações? – falei sugestiva.

- Você veio ao lugar certo, querida. Nós sabemos de tudo sobre todos. Podemos resolver isso com alguns sicles. – ela disse, me levando até uma mesa um pouco afastada. Eu coloquei alguns sicles sobre a mesa. – Sobre quem quer saber?

- Draco Malfoy. – eu disse.

- Ele veio aqui semana passada, com uma ruiva, mas saiu rapidamente e não deu para conversarmos muito. – ela falou e eu coloquei a mão sobre os sicles, como se fosse retirá-los. – Ás vezes ele some e ele é um estudante de Hogwarts, vai se formar esse ano e é um galinha. Não existe uma só pessoa no mundo que ele tenha interesse e não consiga. – eu revirei os olhos. - Dizem que ele é um comensal da morte, eu acho que não, ele só é um pouco frio demais, mas não cruel. Soube que ele fica no Ministério da Magia de Londres até o meio dia e depois ele desaparece e ninguém o vê até o anoitecer.

- Como eu faço para ir para Londres sem aparatar? – eu disse e ela sorriu.

- Você poderia usar pó de flu. – ela falou.

- Algo que não seja controlado pelo ministério. – falei.

- Você poderia usar algum meio de transporte trouxa. – ela parou pensativa um minuto. – Ou então pedir ajuda para a Camille. – ótimo, agora eu teria que me encontrar com a vampira.

- Onde eu a encontro? – falei.

- Ela encontra você. – ela respondeu e se levantou, indo para o fim do bar e começando a limpar o balcão. Eu me levantei e fui até a porta. No momento em que eu saí eu vi Camille parada ao lado do bar e me encarando.

- Me siga. – ela falou e eu não me movi, observando-a.- Vamos, me siga. – eu comecei a segui-la em silêncio, nós andamos até uma pequena porta que ela abriu com um agito de mão. Ela me deixou entrar no local primeiro e depois de olhar para todos os lados, vendo se alguém estava nos observando, ela fechou a porta.

O corredor que terminava em uma escada ficou iluminado e eu fui observando as paredes, enquanto ela passava apressada por mim e descia as escadas. Eu a segui e nós descemos vários degraus até chegarmos a um local onde havia várias portas e um sofá de couro. Ela se sentou no sofá e fez um gesto para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Então, Weasley... Por que eu te levaria Londres? – ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Como você... – eu comecei, mas ela me cortou.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela disse e balançou a cabeça. Os fios pretos balançaram junto e caíram levemente sobre os ombros. – É sempre a mesma coisa, todos desconfiam dos meus poderes. Pobres bruxos. – ela deu um sorriso suave. – Por que eu te levaria a Londres? – ela repetiu.

- Por que não levaria? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe, Weasley. Você é uma sangue puro, mesmo que seja uma traidora, e o sangue de bruxos como você são bem apetitosos. – eu arrepiei. – E eu ando com sede.

- Você não me mataria. – falei e ela riu. É, ela riu. Simples assim.

- Por que não? – ela falou.

- Draco Malfoy viria atrás de você, com todos os comensais. – eu disse.

- O que o faria pensar que eu te matei? – Ela disse.

- Ele saberia. – eu disse. – Nós temos uma ligação bem forte. – eu quase me convenci com as minhas palavras. Ela parou e me encarou por um segundo.

- Como você pretende viajar? – ela disse. Ela acreditou em mim? Uau! Acho que posso economizar o dinheiro que gastaria no curso de mentirosos.

- Sem que o ministério descubra. – eu disse.

- Bom, você poderia usar o Nôitibus Andante.- ela falou e eu a encarei como se fosse louca. – Ou velas mágicas.

- Velas mágicas? – eu falei.

- É, são velas raras que levam cem anos para ficarem prontas e só duram duas viagens. Você pode ir para qualquer lugar com elas, é só dizer o nome do lugar em voz alta e a vela te leva para lá. – ela estralou os dedos e uma vela vermelho-sangue apareceu na mão dela.

- Você vai me dar a vela? – falei.

- Estou sendo boazinha hoje, Weasley. Não se acostume. – ela disse e me entregou a vela. – Você pode ir para apenas dois lugares, então use com sabedoria. Irá encontrar o Malfoy no nível nove, departamento de mistérios, parte 3, corredor 4, sala 1. – ela disse.

- Como eu chego à parte 3? – eu disse, já que nunca havia ouvido falar desse lugar.

- É uma parte secreta, Você-Sabe-Quem controla. – ela resmungou algo. – Ao chegar ao nível nove, você coloca a mão no centro da primeira porta a direita e ela vai se abrir. Terá uma mulher lá, fale com ela. – ela disse e eu fiquei a encarando. – Vá logo.

- Ok, ok. – eu falei e olhei para a vela. – Londres. – eu falei e fechei os olhos, sentindo uma sensação estranha.

Eu abri os olhos e vi que estava na Londres Trouxa. Abri a minha bolsa e bebi um vidrinho daquela poção, enquanto andava até uma cabine telefônica na rua. Eu entrei nela e digitei o número 62442 em um aparelho que lá havia. Uma mulher atendeu e eu segui todas as instruções que ela deu, indo parar no Átrio de entrada.

Eu fui até o nível nove (Departamento de Mistérios) e fiz exatamente o que Camille havia dito, até que cheguei a uma mulher loira de olhos verdes e com um ar cansado.

- Posso ajudar? – ela disse e eu me lembrei de como o Draco agia com as pessoas, tentando imitá-lo.

- Quero falar com Draco Malfoy. – eu disse.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso contatá-lo sem saber o seu nome e você deve saber onde ele se encontra nessa seção do ministério, senão eu terei que pedir para que você saia. - eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Mulherzinha irritante.

- Parte três, corredor quatro, sala um. – eu disse e sorri para ela. – Diga que a Victoria Woodsen está aqui e quer vê-lo. – eu falei e ela mandou um memorando. Logo outro memorando voltou e ela se virou para mim:

- Você pode ir lá. Bob vai acompanhá-la. – ela disse, com um ar cansado e apontou para o Bob. Ele começou a andar e eu o segui, enquanto observava-o atentamente, ele deveria ter 1,90m, era aparentemente forte e tinha a cara fechada, além da varinha na mão. Bob era um nome engraçado para um cara desses, ele deveria ter um apelido como fortão ou Hulk. É, talvez fosse Hulk.

- Bob, você tem algum apelido? – eu disse e ele não me respondeu. – Vou entender como um não. – ele manteve o rosto fechado e continuou a andar. – Você tem permissão para falar? – ele não respondeu. – Bob. – eu falei e ele parou em frente a uma porta. Eu encarei a porta e então entrei.

- Você ficou louca? – ouvi assim que entrei na sala.

- Não. – eu respondi e sorri para ele.

- Claro que ficou! Vir a Londres, o que você tem na cabeça, Virgínia? – Draco disse. – Um desejo insaciável de morte?

- Eu só queria saber onde você ficava todas as manhãs. – eu disse.

- Por que não me perguntou? – ele falou.

- Você não iria contar. – eu disse.

- É, você está certa. – ele movimentou a varinha e todos os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa desapareceram. – Já que está em Londres, o que pretende fazer?

- Descobrir o que você faz aqui nessa parte secreta do ministério. – falei.

- Eu cubro a identidade dos comensais. – ele falou. – E também entrego todas as cartas mandadas via coruja para o Bob.

- Você as lê? – falei.

- Não. – eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. – O Bob lê e depois manda as cartas para os destinatários. Aliás, você se arrisca demais mandando cartas para as suas amigas, Virgínia.

- Como você sabe? – eu disse.

- Eu recebo todas as cartas enviadas por corujas e as entrego ao Bob. – ele repetiu.

- Você leu as minhas cartas? – eu arregalei os olhos.

- Não. – o Draco falou. – Eu as coloquei junto com as cartas já lidas e elas foram enviadas.

- Ótimo. – eu falei, sorrindo.

- Bom, agora que você já sabe o que eu faço aqui, o que pretende fazer? – ele disse.

- Eu queria visitar a minha mãe. – eu falei.

- É arriscado. – ele falou. – Tem vários comensais perto d'A Toca. Você não conseguiria passar por eles e entrar.

- É, mas você conseguiria. – eu disse.

- Eu não vou entrar lá, Virgínia. – ele disse.

- Mas... – eu comecei.

- Não. – ele disse.

- Mas eu quero vê-la. – eu falei. – Por favor, Draco.

- Você não pode vê-la. – ele disse.

- Por quê? – falei.

- É muito perigoso. – o Draco falou. – Existem milhares de comensais todos procurando por você.

- Mas eu tenho a poção! – falei.

- Eu não vou te levar lá. – ele disse.

- Então eu vou sozinha. – eu falei e abri a porta.

- Eu te levo ao St. Mungus. – ele disse. Eu me virei para ele e fechei a porta. – Você poderia visitar o seu irmão e sua família toda deve estar por lá, até mesmo o santo Potter.

- Mas você não poderia entrar no St. Mungus comigo. – eu falei e ele sorriu.

- É só nós bebermos a poção. – ele falou e andou até a mesa dele, tirando um vidrinho vermelho de lá. – Só tenho para mim.

- Ok, eu tenho mais na minha bolsa. - eu falei e ele colocou o vidrinho vermelho no bolso.

- Vem. – ele disse, passando por mim e abrindo a porta. Ele a fechou com magia e nós andamos até a recepção da ala secreta.

- Vai sair, Sr. Malfoy? – a mulher falou.

- Vou e não volto hoje. – ele respondeu e nós saímos de lá, indo para o St. Mungus.

**-x-**

Nós já havíamos bebido as poções e o Draco havia ficado moreno **(2)**. Nós entramos caminhamos pelos corredores do St. Mungus e eu vi minha mãe, Hermione e Harry sentados em algumas cadeiras. Todos tinham a aparência cansada.

Hermione estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Harry e assim que eu e o Draco passamos, ele nos encarou. O Harry me lançou um sorriso malicioso e o Draco passou a mão pela minha cintura, enquanto andávamos. Eu queria ir lá e arrebentar o Harry, como ele fica olhando para as outras garotas? E ainda sorrindo malicioso? Oh, me aguarde. É só pararem de me procurar e eu vou acabar com você, seu galinha.

Eu olhei para o Draco e ele estava com um sorriso divertido.

- O quê? – falei.

- Você tinha que ver a sua cara. – ele disse, tentando segurar o riso.

- Não é engraçado. – falei.

- É sim. – ele rebateu e nós fomos até a bruxa loira que era a recepcionista. Ela sorriu largamente para ele.

- Nós gostaríamos de ir ao quarto do Sr. Weasley. – ele fez uma careta. - Poderia nos informar onde fica?

- Quarto andar, quinta porta a esquerda. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, é somente isso. Obrigado. - ele falou e começamos a andar.

- Por que todas as mulheres praticamente se jogam em cima de você mesmo quando você está acompanhado? – falei.

- Por que não se jogariam? Eu sou lindo e perfeito, Virgínia. – ele falou. – Ainda bem que não estou em meu próprio corpo, se não ela poderia me agarrar ali mesmo.

- Idiota.- eu resmunguei e ele sorriu.

-x-

Eu entrei no quarto onde o Rony estava, e andei até ele, enquanto o Draco ficou lá fora. Eu andei até o lado da cama e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Rony, me desculpe. Eu só pude vir agora. – eu falei. – Como você fez para vir parar aqui?

- Quem é você? – ele disse.

- Rony, sou eu. A Gina. – eu falei.

- Gina? – ele disse. – Você não é a Gina.

- Claro que sou. – eu falei.

- Não, a Gina é ruiva e não tem olhos azuis. – Ele falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Sou eu, Rony. – eu falei.

- Como posso saber? – ele disse e eu parei pensativa.

- Depois que você conheceu o Harry, eu fiquei falando sobre ele o verão inteiro antes de ir para Hogwarts. – eu disse e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. –Você usou aquele treco trouxa para ir buscar o Harry! - eu falei. – Vamos, Rony. Você sabe que sou eu. – ele sorriu.

- Por que demorou tanto para vir me ver? – ele falou.

- Eu não podia, estavam me procurando. – eu falei. – Como você veio parar aqui?

- O estúpido do Malfoy. – ele falou.

- O quê? – eu disse.

- Ele me fez vir parar aqui, Gina. – ele disse e então sorriu.

- Gina? – eu ouvi alguém falar da porta, eu conhecia aquela voz. Eu olhei para trás e me deparei com o Harry, sorrindo. O Draco estava parado na porta. – Gina, é você mesmo? – ele disse. – Você tomou uma poção polissuco e veio aqui? – ele falou e eu olhei para o Draco, pedindo ajuda. Respira Gina, respira.

- Não fale quem você é. – o Draco disse, apenas mexendo a boca.

- Gina? – eu disse, sorrindo para o Harry. – Você deve ter me confundido com alguém, Sr. Potter.- falei. – Eu já vou indo. - eu andei até o Draco.

- Oh meu Merlin. Eu estava tão preocupado com você. – Harry disse.

- Você deve estar me confundindo. – eu repeti.

- Eu sei que é você, Gina. Eu ouvi você falar com o Rony. – Harry falou.

- Você deve estar cansado e por isso está ouvindo coisas, Sr. Potter. – eu disse. – Tenha um bom dia. – E falando isso, eu sai de lá com o Draco ao meu lado.

**(1)** **http*:*/thetvaddict*.*com/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/georgina2*.*jpg**

**(2)**** http*:*/secretum*.*files*.*wordpress*.*com/2007/04/zachroerig*.*jpg**

**-x-**

**N/a: Oi, gente! Nossa, fiquei super feliz com a quantidade de reviews *-* Obrigada mesmo, meu ego ta lá no alto! KKKKKKKKKK. Caso os links não estejam funcionando e tals, o (1) é a****Michelle****Trachtenberg****e o (2) é o Zach Roerig**

**Fernii:** KKKKKKKKK, né? Eu queria muuuito ser a Gina! Ela é muito sortuda. Fico muito feliz de você adorar a fic, sério *-*

**juliie malfoy:** Oie, seja bem-vinda! Espero que continue gostando. Eu demoro pra postar porque eu espero reviews e tals, mas a fic inteira já está pronta.

**LaraQueiroz:** *-* Eai, o que achou?

**sayurichaan:** Olá! O Draco é muito mais homem *-* sou apaixonada nele, então sou suspeita pra falar qualquer coisa! KKKKKK. Obrigada, espero que continue gostando.

**Paula Weasley:** Olá, seja bem-vida! Espero que você continue gostando.

**lizammedeiros:** *-*

**Mrs. Mandy Black:** Obrigada. Espero que você continue lendo *-*

**Schaala:** *-*

**miss potter:**Eu atualizo de acordo com a quantidade de reviews. Não matarei nenhum Weasley. Kkkk *-*

**algum com muita raiva e jiji:** Sério, amor? Que bom que você veio até aqui me ofender sem ter lido minha fic e sem ter a coragem de mostrar a cara e assumir as coisas que você faz. Não deve mostrar a cara só porque está gostando da minha fic mas sentiu uma necessidade incrível de criticar sem nenhum argumento, é claro. Se você tivesse lido minha fic, você teria notado que não é plágio de fic nenhuma porque eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que ficar copiando fics. Aliás, você deve ter notado que minha fic não é de Crepúsculo e não copiei ela de nenhuma outra fic, que pode mesmo ser uma obra de arte, apesar de eu não tê-la achado para comparar. O título "_Cruéis Intenções_" é esse mesmo, pois se refere as intenções CRUEIS de um dos personagens e não nas "Segundas Intenções" igual essa fic que você falou. Procurei essa fic que você mencionou e não achei ela mas achei_milhões_ de fanfics com esse mesmo nome, uau, será que todas são plágio também por terem o mesmo nome? Estou chocada. Leia a minha fic, arrume bons argumentos e tenha a coragem de mostrar a cara de vir falar qualquer coisa, querida. Criticar no anonimato é fácil, e ainda mais com palavras tão baixas como você deve ser.

**Bom, é só isso que eu vou postar hoje. Lembrem de clicar em "Review this Chapter" aqui embaixo e me mandar reviews, suas lindas!**

**Amo vocês!**


	11. Verdade

**Capítulo 10_ Verdade**

_Disclaimer: Eu ainda tenho que falar? É eu acho que sim, vai que o Snape resolve vir me processar né. É tudo da J.K. _

Assim que eu saí da sala eu olhei para trás e o Harry estava me fitando. Eu queria voltar lá e abraçá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria. Eu sentia que se eu fosse até ele, eu iria perder algo. Só não sabia o que.

Nós saímos do St. Mungus em silêncio e andamos pelas ruas de Londres. Era tão bom estar em Londres, eu sentia como se pudesse fazer tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.

- Vamos para casa, Virgínia. – o Draco falou e segurou no meu braço. Rapidamente nós estávamos na casa dele em Nova York.

- E nós voltamos. – eu falei, sem animação.

- Você não poderia ficar em Londres. – ele falou.

- Por que? – eu disse.

- Eles realmente estão procurando por você, Virgínia.

- O que você fez com o meu irmão?

- O que?

- É, ele disse que foi você que o fez ir para o St. Mungus.

- Ele deveria estar delirando. – o Draco falou, com um meio sorriso.

- Draco, não minta para mim. – eu pedi.

- Não estou mentindo. – ele disse, eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Eu não mentiria para você. – ele se aproximou mais de mim. – Você acredita em mim, certo?

- É, eu acredito. – falei e me afastei um pouco dele, indo em direção a cozinha. Ele me seguiu até a cozinha e eu comecei a preparar o nosso almoço em silêncio. Ele se sentou na cadeira e me observou preparar, até que alguém bateu na porta. Ele se levantou rapidamente e abriu o armário, pegando um frasco com um líquido verde e bebendo, voltando a ser ele. **(n/a: Confuso, tipo ele voltou a parecer como o Draco Malfoy, sacou?) **

- Vai lá e bebe mais um pouco da poção. – ele disse e eu não me movi, o olhando como se ele fosse louco. – Vai! – ele falou, enquanto andava elegantemente até a porta e a abria, eu corri para o banheiro enquanto eu ouvia vozes no andar debaixo. Peguei um frasco da poção e bebi tudo, arrumando rapidamente o meu cabelo e descendo as escadas. Eu vi o Draco sentado no sofá, com uma pessoa loira de costas para mim.

- Querida, venha aqui. – Draco disse, se dirigindo a mim e a pessoa loira se virou. Eu arregalei os olhos ao ver Narcisa Malfoy sorrindo para mim e andei até eles. Eu fiquei em pé próxima ao Draco. – Mãe, está é Victoria Woodsen. – ele disse e ela ficou de pé, me analisando.

- Narcisa Malfoy. – ela estendeu a mão. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Malfoy.- falei, apertando levemente a mão dela. Ela voltou a se sentar com classe e olhou para o Draco.

- Draco, querido, você já conseguiu aquele negócio que ele pediu? – ela falou. – Você sabe o que ele faz com aquelas pessoas que não fazem o que ele quer.

- Mãe, a Victoria sabe que eu sou um comensal. – o Draco falou e ela se virou para mim novamente.

- O que você acha do Draco ser um comensal, querida? – ela disse, com um meio sorriso e o Draco me encarou. Vi que ele também queria saber a resposta.

- Eu fico orgulhosa de tudo o que ele faz e vou o apoiar em tudo o que ele quiser fazer. – falei e ela voltou a me analisar.

- Boa resposta. – ela falou. Narcisa Malfoy olhou para mim e depois se virou para Draco, com um olhar sugestivo.

- Com licença, Sra. Malfoy. - eu disse, e me virei para o Draco. - Draco. - e então eu saí de lá indo para a cozinha.

- É uma moça bem educada e tem boas respostas, mas não é do nosso tipo, Draco. - eu percebi que ele falou alguma coisa. - O que exatamente você viu nela? - eu a ouvi perguntar assim que entrei na cozinha e voltei a fazer algo para comer. Então eles ficaram completamente inaudíveis.

Eu terminei de cozinhar, almoçei e também lavei tudo e eles deviam estar ainda conversando. Eu me sentei na cadeira e comecei a pensar.

-x-

Eu ouvi alguém me chamando e abri os olhos lentamente, a luz parecia me cegar.

- Virgínia.- o Draco sussurrava com um ar divertido. Eu observei onde eu estava e notei que havia dormido na cozinha.

- Que horas são? - eu murmurei.

- Devem ser sete horas da noite. - ele falou. - Tenho a noite de folga hoje, acho que poderíamos sair para comer alguma coisa. O que você acha?

- Eu acho uma boa ideia. - concordei, enquanto me levantava. - Vou me arrumar.

- Você tem dez minutos. - ele disse e eu subi as escadas rapidamente.

-x-

Um bom tempo se passou e eu estava terminando de arrumar o meu cabelo quando o Draco abriu a porta do quarto rapidamente e me observou.

- Vamos logo se não perderemos a reserva. - ele disse.

- Reserva? - eu falei.

- Claro! Você acha que eu iria comer em qualquer restaurante? - ele resmungou alguma coisa.

- Estou terminando de me arrumar. - falei e alisei o cabelo com os dedos, enquanto colocava meus brincos.

- Não sei por que você demora tanto. Não muda nada. - ele resmungou e eu lhe lancei um olhar ferido. Ele andou elegantemente até mim e me beijou na testa. - Você está sempre linda. - eu sorri.

- Ok, vamos. - eu segurei a mão dele e senti um leve puxão no umbigo.

Nós aparecemos em frente a um grande restaurante e entramos. Um homem andou até nós e parou a nossa frente nos encarando.

- A reserva dos senhores está no nome de quem? - o homem falou.

- Draco Malfoy. - Draco falou imponente e o homem pareceu tremer.

- Me acompanhem, por favor. - ele nos levou até uma mesa bem localizada e nós nos sentamos. - O Garçom já virá atendê-los. - ele saiu rapidamente.

- Você é respeitado em todo lugar que vai. - eu falei.

- Querida, eu sou Draco Malfoy. - ele disse e um homenzinho se aproximou de nós.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Pierre e eu terei o prazer de atendê-los essa noite... - o homenzinho começou.

- Menos fala e mais ação, Pierre. - Draco falou.

- Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy. - ele disse. - O que vocês gostariam de beber ?

- O melhor vinho que vocês tiverem. - Draco falou e o Pierre saiu rapidamente e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Em um segundo ele estava de volta com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Ele nos serviu e saiu rapidamente com o pedido da comida. Eu bebi um pouco do vinho e o encarei.

- Quando isso acabar, o que será de nós? - eu falei para ele.

- Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você, Virgínia. - ele falou. - Eu acho que eu morreria.

- Não seja estúpido. - eu falei.

- Eu estou apenas falando a verdade. - ele disse, com a voz rouca enquanto bebia mais um pouco do vinho. Eu me remexi incomodada na cadeira e não falei nada. - Então você se orgulha de tudo o que faço? - ele estava com um sorriso divertido.

- Basicamente. - falei.

- Tudo mesmo?

- Menos matar e torturar pessoas, essas não são coisas para se orgulhar. - falei e ele resmungou alguma coisa.

- Depende apenas do seu ponto de vista. - ele disse. Pierre chegou com dois pratos de comida e depositou na mesa. Nós começamos a comer e ele ficou rígido de repente.

- O quê? - eu disse.

- Droga.- ele murmurou. - Eu tenho que ir. Sinto muito. - ele falou. - Você pode ficar aqui e terminar de comer se quiser.

- Não, eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha. É patético. Vou para casa.- falei.

- Ótimo, eu te deixo em casa e depois eu saio. - ele disse, colocando 500 dólares em cima da mesa e me segurando pela mão, enquanto saíamos do restaurante.

- Tenham uma boa noite.- o recepcionista falou assim que passamos rapidamente por ele e saímos para as ruas movimentadas de Nova York. Assim que eu ouvi uma buzina eu senti um puxão no umbigo e apareci na casa do Draco.

- Uau. Não é perigoso fazer isso? - eu falei.

- As pessoas não são discretas em Nova York. - ele disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha.- Não me espere. - e então, ele sumiu. Eu olhei o lugar onde ele estava anteriormente e tirei minha sandália. Ótimo, mais uma noite sozinha.

-X-

Eu acordei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ver se ele estava em casa. O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado exatamente como ele havia deixado ontem. Eu desci as escadas e tomei meu café em silêncio, contemplando meu momento sozinha. Eu realmente não gostava de ficar sozinha, mas às vezes era até agradável.

Eu vi uma coruja cinza parada perto da janela e ela tinha uma coleira. Eu andei até ela e constei que ela não tinha nada escrito na coleira, então era completamente seguro usá-la para enviar uma carta. Peguei um pergaminho e tinta e escrevi.

_Olá, Harry!  
__Estou lhe escrevendo apenas para dizer que estou bem e que você não precisa ficar preocupado comigo, estou na casa de uma amiga em Nova York. Soube o que aconteceu com o Rony, diga a ele que desejo que melhore rápido. Diga a todos que estou com saudades e que voltarei assim que possível. Oh meu deus, eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo._

_Amo você,  
__Gina._

Eu li a carta várias vezes para depois entregá-la a coruja. A coruja pegou a carta.

- Entregue ao Harry Potter, n'A Toca dos Weasleys. - falei para a coruja e ela pareceu entender, pois logo em seguida voou.

-x-

Deviam ser quatro horas da tarde quando o Draco chegou nervoso e me viu sentada no sofá, lendo um livro que ele tinha.

- Você ficou louca? - ele disse e eu rapidamente fechei o livro.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria pegar o seu livro sem pedir. - falei.

- Livro? - ele disse. - Eu não me importo com livro nenhum.

- Então, o que é? - falei.

- O que diabos você tem na cabeça para mandar uma carta ao Potter e dizer que está sem Nova York? Milhares de comensais estão pelas ruas agora e entrando em casa por casa atrás de você! - ele disse e eu apenas o encarava boquiaberta. - E adivinha qual é a próxima casa do mapa? Aqui.

- O quê? - falei.

- Vá pegar as suas coisas. Estamos saindo agora! - ele estava nervoso e andava de um lado para o outro. Eu corri para o quarto e abri minha bolsa, que estava intacta desde quando eu vim para Nova York, e coloquei algumas roupas. Corri até o banheiro e coloquei todos os frasquinhos vermelhos possíveis dentro da bolsa, voltando para o quarto. Quando saí para o corredor eu ouvi uma movimentação no andar de baixo.

- Por que diabos vocês acham que eu abrigaria uma Weasley aqui e não falaria ao Lord? - ouvi o Draco falando. - Ótimo! Podem checar a casa inteira. Nos quartos tem uma porta do guarda-roupa que leva a um túnel que dá no Central Park! - ele disse e eu voltei lentamente para o meu quarto, deixando a porta aberta e abrindo todas as portas do guarda-roupa e fechando silenciosamente até achar uma porta onde havia um buraco no chão. Eu respirei fundo e fechei a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que pulava dentro do buraco tentando não emitir nenhum som.

Eu corri pelo túnel escuro na maior velocidade que consegui, até chegar ao fim, onde havia uma escada. Eu subi pela escada rapidamente e passei pela folhagem que tampava o buraco no chão. Eu observei o Central Park e tirei folhas do meu cabelo enquanto corria até ficar atrás de uma árvore. Me sentei no chão, para parecer uma pessoa normal que estava lá apenas passeando mais olhava para todos os lados, tentando ver algum conhecido.

Depois de algum tempo o Draco apareceu e caminhou lentamente pelo local como quem não quer nada até chegar um pouco perto de mim. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro e então ficou ao meu lado.

- Você escapou por pouco dessa vez. - ele disse.

- E agora? - eu falei.

- Você vai pra Itália.

- Como assim _euvou pra Itália?_

- Não discuta comigo. - ele disse, ficando atrás da árvore e pegando no meu pulso.

- Mas... - eu nem tive tempo de reclamar e senti um puxão no umbigo. Eu observei o lugar verde e sem nenhuma pessoa por perto. Estava extremamente frio. - Draco, onde nós estamos? - falei.

- Itália. - ele disse.

- E por quê não tem ninguém aqui?

- Não vou te colocar no meio de uma cidade, Virgínia. - ele falou. - E nós vamos andar até Londres, lá eu te mando para Hogwarts.

- Andar? - falei. - Draco, você enlouqueceu?

- Não. - ele disse, frio.

- Nós poderíamos aparatar!

- Aparatação é controlada pelo ministério.

- Desaparatar ? – tentei. Ele negou com a cabeça. - Fazer aquilo que você faz e diz que não é aparatação.

- Virgínia, isto é magia negra e o Lord modificou para apenas um comensal poder usar como meio de transporte, sem nenhum outro bruxo.

- Então como você nos trouxe para cá?

- Eu aparatei.

- Não é arriscado?

- Não, já que eu tenho que fazer um _trabalhona Itália. - ele disse. - Vamos andando, pretendo estar em Paris ao anoitecer._

- Você é louco. - eu disse.

- Vamos logo, Virgínia. - ele começou a andar na minha frente e eu o segui.

- _Isto_ não é justo. – eu resmunguei.

- _A vida_não é justa. – ele respondeu. Nós andamos pela grama verde por horas, em silêncio.

- Draco... - eu falei, sentando no chão. Ele parou.

- Vamos, estamos quase lá. - ele disse.

- Eu não aguento mais. Estou com fome e meus pés doem. - falei e ele suspirou.

- Sobe nas minhas costas. - ele falou e eu subi nas costas dele. Ele começou a andar. - Só não se acostume.

- Eu vou tentar. - disse e ele pareceu me ignorar. Ele andou por mais alguns minutos até que avistamos uma cidade.

- Ali! - falei, apontando a cidade e ele me colocou no chão.

- É melhor irmos logo.- ele disse, e olhou para o céu escuro. Ele apressou o passo e eu o segui. Nós entramos na cidade e eu percebi que era Paris. Ele apontou para a Torre Eiffel. - Vá ver.

- Você não vem comigo? - falei.

- Eu tenho algo para fazer. - ele disse e eu abaixei o olhar.

- Ok. - eu disse, me abraçando numa tentativa inútil de me esquentar. Eu andei até a Torre e vi vários casais sentados no chão e rindo. Eu parecia ser a única pessoa sozinha lá. Olhei a torre e dei um sorriso bobo. Ela era realmente magnífica de perto. Me sentei na grama verde e esfreguei a mão para tentar me aquecer.

Eu vi uma fonte iluminada lá perto e corri até ela. Eu sou completamente fascinada por fontes iluminadas, acho muito lindo a água caindo pela luz. Eu me abaixei para colocar a mão na água e então eu caí. É, eu simplesmente caí na fonte, no meio de Paris. Oh, isso era tão típico de mim.

Eu resmunguei e saí da fonte completamente molhada. Todos estavam me fitando. Eu andei até debaixo da Torre e me sentei, quase congelando de frio. Levou algum tempo até o Draco aparecer e se sentar ao meu lado. Eu tremia de frio e estava completamente molhada.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele falou, passando os braços por mim em uma tentativa inútil de me aquecer. Ele era ainda mais gelado.

- Caí na fonte. – respondi e ele me encarou.– _Por favor_, não ria.

- Vou tentar. – ele disse, e segurou a risada.

- Não tem graça. – resmunguei.

- Certo, certo. – ele falou. – Vir a Paris e cair em uma fonte, o que pretende fazer a seguir?

- Estava pensando em escalar a Torre. – eu disse e ele arregalou os olhos. – Estou brincando.

- É melhor mesmo. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça e olhou para a frente. Eu estava começando a me sentir aquecida.

- Que dia é hoje? - eu perguntei.

- Sexta-feira. - ele disse. - Eu amo sexta-feira de noite.

- Gosto mais dos sábados. – sorri.

- Eu não. - ele disse e apontou para o céu. - Nas sextas-feiras a lua fica bem no meio do céu e parece sorrir.

- A Lua não sorri, Draco. - falei.

- É bem melhor imaginar que ela sorri. - ele disse.

- Por que? – falei e ele me ignorou. Ótimo. - Pretende passar a noite aqui?

- É melhor. - ele disse. - Você parece cansada.

- Estou cansada. - concordei e coloquei a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Vamos procurar um lugar para dormir. - ele disse. Nós nos levantamos e fomos andando em direção a alguns hotéis. Nós entramos em um, ele pediu um quarto e nós subimos. O quarto era no último andar do hotel e bem grande. Eu tomei um banho primeiro e enquanto ele foi tomar banho eu fiquei sentada na cama, secando o cabelo com a toalha.

Eram bem estranhas as condições em que eu vim parar em Paris. Eu sempre quis conhecer Paris, mas não fugindo e sim só vindo visitar. O Draco se sentou ao meu lado e me encarou por um tempo.

- Em que você está pensando? - ele disse.

- Em como eu vim parar em Paris. - falei. – Parece estranho demais e me incomoda.

- Não pense.

- Eu tento. Só que eu queria vir aqui a passeio.

- Eu te trago depois que a guerra acabar. – ele falou e eu o encarei.

- Promete? – eu disse

- É, nós nos casamos e eu te trago aqui. – ele falou, com a voz rouca.

- Draco, não estou brincando. – falei.

- Nem eu. – ele disse, eu dei de ombros e me deitei na cama.

- Draco... – falei.

- Hm? – ele murmurou.

- Você leu a carta em que eu dizia que estava em Nova York? – falei.

- Vá dormir, Virgínia. - ele murmurou.

- Não estou com sono. - falei.

- Eu canto para você dormir. – ele sussurrou e se deitou ao meu lado. Sua voz soou rouca e aconchegante ao meu ouvido: - _This time, all I want is you. __There is no one else, who can take your place. This time, you burn me with your eyes. You see past all the lies, you can take it all away, I've seen it all. It was never enough, it keeps leavin me needin you... __**(1)(2)**_

-x-

Eu acordei e vi o Draco de costas para mim mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Bom dia. – murmurei.

- Vamos logo, não temos tempo para perder. – ele disse, se levantando. Já mencionei que ele me confunde com suas mudanças repentinas de humor e comportamento? Se não, acabei de mencionar.

- O quê..? – comecei.

- Te espero na recepção. – ele saiu do quarto rapidamente, me deixando lá sozinha. Ele era louco ou algo assim? O que diabos ele tinha de errado?

-X-

Nós andamos sem parar o dia todo, até que minhas pernas cederam e eu cai no chão. Estava completamente dolorida, ele parou e se virou para mim.

- Vamos logo. – ele disse.

- Eu não consigo mais andar. – resmunguei.

- Ora, Weasley. São só mais alguns quilômetros.- ele falou.

- Draco, nós estamos andando desde cedo. - falei. – Vamos parar para descansar um pouco, sim?

- Temos que chegar o mais rápido possível em Londres.

- E nós temos que andar?

- É o modo mais seguro.

- E o mais lento também.

- Vamos logo. – ele disse, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Meus pés não agüentam. – reclamei. – O que acha de me levar no colo?

- Ok, vamos descansar. Cinco minutos.- ele falou e revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada. – eu disse. Me deitei no chão. Ele balançou a cabeça como se desaprovasse o meu ato e sorriu fracamente.

-X-

Nós andamos por horas sem parar, eu estava cansada, com fome e com sede. O Draco não falava quase nada e tudo o que se via era grama, grama, grama e mais grama. Estava começando a escurecer, minhas pernas doíam e minha cabeça latejava.

Eu estava um pouco atrás do Draco enquanto ele andava rapidamente, sem parar nem um instante. Nem por um mísero segundo para me esperar, o máximo que ele fazia era dizer para eu andar mais rápido. Até que ele parou, e como eu não estava prestando atenção, eu trombei com ele. Ele me encarou como se me reprovasse e mudou de rumo, caminhando furiosamente em direção a algo parecido com um penhasco, que ligava nada a lugar nenhum.

- Eu estou cansada e com fome, podemos parar? – falei.

- Não. – ele disse, enquanto apressava o passo. Eu corri para alcançá-lo.

- Qual é o seu problema? – eu falei e ele parou de andar, se virando para mim e fechando o punho.

- Você. – ele falou.

- O quê? – disse, ele me jogou alguns papéis.

– Suas cartas são realmente _divertidas_. – ele disse.

- Você leu as minhas cartas? – eu falei, olhando para as cartas na minha mão. Droga. Por que eu não queimei aquelas cartas? Burra, burra, burra. – Olha, Draco, a aposta não significou nada para mim ok?

- Como é que é? Era tudo... uma aposta? – perguntou ele, com um ar levemente inocente. Eu apenas abaixei os olhos e assenti vagamente. – Estou decepcionado, Weasley. Pensei que você fosse algo melhor. – tinha algo na voz dele que eu não consegui identificar, ele não parecia triste e nem bravo comigo.

- Eu sinto muito. – falei e então ele riu. Sim, ele simplesmente começou a rir de mim.

- Você realmente acha que eu não sabia da aposta desde o começo? – ele falou.

- Você nunca agiu como se soubesse. – falei.

- Por que eu agiria assim? – ele disse. – Estava tudo dando certo, eu ganharia o que eu queria e você os seus _preciosos_ vinte galeões. No fim, nós dois ganhamos.

- Mas você se apaixonou por mim. – falei. – Então, por que você está agindo assim?

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo, _querida_. Eu usei você para conseguir o que eu queria, agora que eu consegui eu não preciso mais de você. – ele parou um instante. - Você realmente acha que eu estou apaixonado por você? – ele zombou. – Não sou tão superficial assim! – ele riu. – E nem tão idiota.

Foi o suficiente para eu sentir lágrimas virem aos meus olhos e apertei os lábios em um esforço para não chorar. Assim que consegui recuperar meu autocontrole, falei:

- O que você ganhou com tudo isso? – disse.

- O Potter. – ele falou. – Assim que leu sua carta ele correu para Nova York e assim que chegou lá tinham centenas de comensais esperando por ele.

- Então, foi tudo uma mentira? – falei.

- Não tudo. – ele falou. – Você realmente estava sendo procurada pelo Lord e eu a escondi.

- Por quê? – falei.

- Você é bonitinha, Weasley. – ele disse e eu amaldiçoei todas as suas gerações. – Eu apenas uni o útil ao agradável.

- Cretino.- murmurei.

- Você deveria me agradecer. – ele falou e começou a andar para trás. – Eu te dei roupas novas, uma boa vida, te poupei da morte e ainda vou te deixar fugir. – ele riu. – Eu sou realmente uma boa pessoa.

- Eu acreditei que você era melhor do que _isso_. – falei.

- Parece que você estava errada, Weasley. – ele balançou a cabeça e eu notei que ele estava a um passo de cair do penhasco. – Eu sinto muito. – ele murmurou e eu vi um brilho em seus olhos, aquele que ele sempre tinha quando era fofo. Ele colocou o pé para trás. E caiu. Eu senti um grito subir pela minha garganta, mas eu não consegui emitir nenhum som.

**(1) youtube****/watch?v=OEH9GfYJT9M**

**(2) Dessa vez, tudo o que eu quero é você e não há ninguém que possa ocupar o seu lugar. Dessa vez, você me queima com seus olhos. Você vê superadas todas as mentiras, você se livra de tudo isso. Eu já vi tudo isso e nunca é o suficiente, isto continua me deixando precisando de você.**

**-x-**

**N/a: Oi gente! Desculpa a demora pra postar :( Eu vou parar com isso, juro! Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, ok? Se eu conseguir vou postar todo fim de semana ou todo mês! Mas em dezembro SEM FALTA eu termino de postar ok? Juro! **

**Josiane e Vanessa Wells**: obrigada gente! Vocês não tem ideia do tanto que eu fico feliz quando as pessoas gostam *-*

**Sayurichaan:** awwwn brigada, querida! Eu também amo o Draco, sou apaixonada nele! MUITO MUITO MUITO! Sem noção o tanto kk

**Lah Malfoy**: :DDDDDDD

******Bom, é isso gente. Lembrem de clicar em "Review this Chapter" aqui embaixo e me mandar reviews, seus lindos! Amo vocês!**


	12. Hogwarts

**Capítulo 11_ Hogwarts**

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, eu quero o Draco Malfoy._

Por meio desta, eu confesso: estou apaixonada pelo Draco Malfoy.

Eu estava tonta e ouvia as palavras dele passando pela minha cabeça. _Eu usei você para conseguir o que eu queria, eu não preciso mais de você. _Tudo começou a girar. _Você deveria me agradecer_. Eu tentei respirar no meu ritmo normal. _Você estava errada, Weasley._

As lágrimas que eu segurava começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e eu cambaleei na direção em que estávamos antes de subirmos para o penhasco. Eu andei, andei e andei. Finalmente eu vi uma cidade um pouco longe, e eu tropecei várias vezes a medida que chegava mais perto. Eu caí muito também.

Eu entrei na cidade segurando minha bolsa fortemente e entrei no primeiro hotel que vi. Assim que eu entrei um homem loiro de olhos azuis veio em minha direção. Eu senti uma dor sufocante e então o ar me faltou.

-x-

- Senhorita! – uma voz distante falava, mas não parecia fazer muito sentido. Eu não consegui reconhecer a voz e não tinha força suficiente para abrir os olhos. – Você está bem?

Eu abri os olhos e estava tudo meio embaçado, eu sabia que as palavras tinham que significar alguma coisa, só que eu não conseguia entender nada. Eu senti algo macio em baixo de mim.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – outra voz falou. Quem estava me olhando?

- Ela entrou aqui, me olhou e desmaiou. – a pessoa falou e eu consegui enxergar um homem alto e loiro.

- Draco? – murmurei.

- Não, eu sou o Fred. – o homem alto e loiro falou. **(1)**

- Está tudo bem, querida? – notei que havia uma mulher ao lado dele, que me olhava carinhosamente. Me lembrou minha mãe.

- Eu não acho que ela não esteja bem. Ela só ficou falando: "Ele se jogou do penhasco". – o Fred falou. Eu disse isso?

- Ok. – a mulher limpou as mãos no avental. – Fique aqui com ela e me chame se ela precisar de alguma coisa, Freddie. – ela disse e saiu. Ele se sentou ao lado da minha cama.

- Você poderia me dizer o seu nome? – Fred falou.

- É Gina, Virgínia Weasley. – Eu disse e um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar do Draco me chamando de Virgínia. Tudo ficou embaçado e eu esperei estar desmaiando, mas não perdi a consciência. Eu senti a dor sufocante novamente, só que dez vezes mais forte. Eu fechei os olhos com força e tentei me lembrar de como respirava, sem sucesso.

-x-

- Ela acordou! – ouvi alguém falar ao longe e abri os olhos vagarosamente. Haviam dois pares de olhos azuis me fitando.

- Você está bem, querida? – a mulher falou, com uma voz dócil. – Você parece fraca, eu vou trazer um pouco de sopa de cebola para você. – ela saiu do lugar rapidamente. Eu pisquei duas vezes.

- Por quando tempo eu dormi? – eu falei e vi que minha boca estava seca.

- Um mês. – eu arregalei os olhos. – Estou brincando, foram só vinte horas. – o Fred falou.

- Onde eu estou? – falei.

- Dijon, França. – ele disse.

- Como eu faço para chegar em Londres? – falei. Eu tinha que chegar em Londres a tempo de pegar o Expresso Hogwarts.

- O Expresso Hogwarts saiu ontem. – o Fred falou e a mulher chegou com uma bandeja, a colocando ao meu lado. Eu o encarei. – Eu abri sua bolsa para procurar documentos e achei alguns galeões, Srta. Weasley. Lembrei de ter lhe visto no Profeta, só queria confirmar que era mesmo você.

- Agora que você sabe quem eu sou, o que vai fazer? – eu falei, temendo a resposta.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos te entregar para você-sabe-quem. – a mulher sorriu, e limpou as mãos no avental. – Me desculpe por não me apresentar antes, eu sou Julie Scott e esse é o meu filho, o Freddie.

- Mãe... – o Fred falou.

- Como vocês sabiam que eu queria ir para Hogwarts? – Falei.

- Ora, querida, Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do planeta, não importa o que digam. – a Sra. Scott falou.

- Se o Expresso Hogwarts já saiu, como eu faço para ir para Hogwarts? – falei.

- Eu poderia te levar. – Fred disse, com um sorriso.

- Freddie, é perigoso. – a Sra. Scott falou.

- É só Hogwarts, mãe. Eu posso ir até lá e voltar rapidamente. – o Fred falou.

- Não precisa me levar. – eu falei, e os dois se viraram para mim. – É só me dizer como eu chego lá e eu vou.

- É perigoso, tem muita gente querendo a recompensa por você. – o Fred falou.

- Eu consegui chegar até aqui... – comecei.

- Mas você deve ter tido alguma ajuda, certo, Srta. Weasley? – o Fred falou. Eu me lembrei _dele_ e segurei o choro.

- Eu tive. – falei. – Mas eu acho que consigo chegar até lá sozinha, se vocês me mostrarem como. – os dois se entreolharam.

- Eu vou pegar o mapa. – o Fred falou. Oh sim, eu lembro dos mapas. Já vi meu pai trabalhando com um deles.

- Eu vou pegar a agenda telefônica. – a Sra. Scott falou.

- Agenda telefônica? O que é isso? – falei.

- É um livro trouxa, onde está anotado os telefones de todos os lugares da cidade. – ela respondeu.

- Telefones? – disse.

- É um meio de comunicação trouxa, querida. – ela falou. – Se importa de viajar de avião?

- O que é um avião? – falei, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Volto já. – ela disse e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha. Eu tomei a minha sopa e logo o Fred voltou com dois mapas e a Sra. Scott entrou no quarto logo atrás dele.

- Bom, Srta. Weasley, tem um avião saindo hoje para Aberdeen e em Aberdeen existe uma estação de trem onde se tem um trem para Hogsmead todo dia, que sai uma hora da manhã. – a Sra. Scott falou.

- O que é um avião? – eu falei.

- Um meio de transporte trouxa que voa. – a Sra. Scott falou. – Então, você quer ir assim ou pensar em outro jeito?

- Eu acho que ir assim está bom para mim. – eu falei.

- Ótimo! – ela levantou e retirou a bandeja de cima da cama. – Freddie, explique a ela como fazer para chegar ao aeroporto, pegar o avião, chegar a estação de trem e pegar o trem.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, o Fred se sentou ao meu lado e ergueu um dos mapas.

- Nós estamos aqui. – ele apontou um lugar no mapa. – Você tem que chegar aqui. – ele apontou outro lugar. – Para isso, você vai precisar passar por esse caminho aqui, que é o mais curto. – o Fred passou o dedo pelo papel, mostrando o que eu deveria fazer.- Entendeu?

- Acho que sim.- falei.

- Ótimo, chegando no aeroporto você tem que falar com uma mulher de vermelho claro e pedir uma passagem para o vôo para Aberdeen. – ele falou. Uma passagem para o vôo para Aberdeen, certo. – Mas para pagar nós teremos que ir até o banco que troca o dinheiro bruxo por dinheiro trouxa, fica aqui perto e eu posso ir com você.

- Ok. – eu falei e ele sorriu abertamente.

- Em Aberdeen é só você pedir informações. – ele falou e eu notei que ele parecia bem mais novo que eu.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – falei.

- Claro, Srta. Weasley. – ele falou.

- Pode me chamar de Gina. – falei. – Por que você não vai para Hogwarts também?

- Eu sai de Hogwarts faz três anos. – ele disse. – Tenho vinte anos.

- Você parece ser mais novo. – eu falei.

- Todos dizem isso. – ele disse e se levantou. – O banheiro fica ali. – o Fred apontou para uma porta. – E o seu vôo sai ás cinco.

- Que horas são? – falei. Ele olhou o relógio no braço dele.

- Duas e dez. – ele disse, sorriu e saiu do quarto. Eu balancei a cabeça levemente e fui para o banheiro.

-x-

Eu fui ao banco com o Fred e voltamos até o Hotel. Lá a Sra. Scott não aceitou um dinheiro pelo quarto no hotel e pelo tempo que eles gastaram comigo, por mais que eu insistisse. Eu saí de lá as três e meia e andei até o lugar onde o Fred indicara no mapa.

O lugar era grande e haviam pessoas correndo de um lugar para o outro, uma voz saia do nada e avisava coisas como: 'Passageiros do vôo 357, embarque imediato. Última chamada'.

Eu caminhei até uma mulher com uma blusa vermelho claro, e ela sorriu abertamente para mim.

- Bom tarde, Srta. – ela disse. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu gostaria de uma passagem para o vôo para Aberdeen. – falei, a mulher se virou para uma caixa de metal e começou a mexer nela. Eu a encarei curiosamente.

- Nós temos a poltrona 7D e a poltrona 7C. – a mulher falou. Ok, hm, acho que vou escolher a 7C.

- Eu vou querer a 7C. – falei.

- Se eu fosse você escolheria a 7D. – eu me virei para trás e vi o Fred sorrindo para mim. – A vista é melhor.

- O que você faz aqui? – falei.

- Vou te levar até Hogsmead. – ele falou murmurou.

- Você é louco ou o quê? – eu falei e ele sorriu abertamente.

- Está mais para 'ou o quê'. – ele riu. – Só faz tempo que não viajo, não poderia perder a oportunidade.

- Com licença. – a mulher de vermelho falou. – Vocês vão querer que poltronas? – Ok, a pergunta era básica. Só que eu não sabia o que escolher, acho que a poltrona 7D poderia ser boa, o Fred disse que a vista é boa, e se ele tivesse mentindo para que eu pegasse a pior poltrona? É, eu devo estar paranóica.

- Eu vou querer a 7C e ela a 7D. – o Fred falou. – Certo, Gina?

- Sim, claro. – falei. É, acho melhor eu confiar nele, pelo menos não vou mais viajar sozinha. A mulher mexeu na caixa de metal, eu paguei e ela me entregou um bilhete.

- Obrigado, Raquel. Te vejo na volta. – o Fred disse, sorrindo sedutoramente para ela e piscou. É, acho que todo loiro é um galinha metido.

- Faça uma boa viagem, Fred. – a mulher de vermelho disse, sorrindo para ele. Ele olhou para os lados.

- O que você está procurando? – falei.

- Nossa sala de embarque. – ele disse. Sala de embarque, é claro. – Achei.

Ele começou a andar até uma pequena porta com dois seguranças do lado. Ele mostrou o bilhete dele para um dos seguranças e eu fiz o mesmo. Os dois seguranças nos deixaram passar, nós passamos por um arco de metal e entramos em uma sala grande cheia de cadeiras.

Nós ficamos naquela sala por algum tempo, até que uma porta de vidro se abriu e uma fila se formou. Nós andamos até a fila, passamos por uma mulher que olhou nossos bilhetes novamente e então eu vi um grande pedaço de metal com asas.

- Legal. – eu falei, o Fred sorriu para mim.

- O melhor vem depois. – ele disse, com um sorriso sedutor e me puxou para uma escada, que levava a uma porta no grande pedaço de metal, que deveria ser o tal do avião. Nós andamos por um corredor cheio de cadeiras e nos sentamos em duas. Eu me sentei na janela e ele no corredor.

O avião começou a voar e eu observei enquanto a cidade desaparecia lentamente pela minha janela. Eu vi algumas figuras se mexerem na frente da minha poltrona e arregalei os olhos.

- Isso é um filme. – ele sussurrou, apontando para as pessoas se mexendo e pegou duas coisas brancas. – Isso são fones de ouvido. – ele me entregou e eu coloquei no ouvido. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas falando e dava para entender bem o tal filme. Eu tirei os fones, o Fred balançou a cabeça como se desaprovasse meu ato e sorriu fracamente. Por um segundo sua expressão ficou igual a _dele_. Eu senti um aperto no peito e foi como se eu tivesse sido quebrada aos pedaços, eu me abracei tentando me recompor. O ar me faltou e a respiração saiu falha. Eu fechei os olhos para impedir as lágrimas.

- Você está bem? – o Fred sussurrou, ele parecia estar preocupado. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até que minha respiração voltasse ao normal e o avião começasse a descer. O avião tocou o chão da cidade em um impacto vibrante e eu suspirei, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Eu e o Fred corremos até o outro lado da cidade, onde ficava a estação de trem, pedimos nossos bilhetes e esperamos para embarcar. Nós sentamos em um banco perto da plataforma do trem, já estava escuro e eu me abracei para me proteger do frio.

Passou-se segundos até que eu senti uma mão gelada no meu braço e abri os olhos rapidamente me deparando com o Fred.

- Desculpe por te acordar. – ele disse, meio constrangido.

- Ok. – eu murmurei. Eu nem tinha percebido que dormira.

- Vamos, já podemos entrar no trem. – ele falou e se levantou do banco. Eu o segui até dentro do trem, onde entramos em uma cabine vazia e cada um se sentou em um banco.

Eu coloquei as pernas no banco, passando a mão por elas e encostando a minha testa no joelho. Eu fechei os olhos para tentar dormir mas não consegui.

- Desculpe mesmo por te acordar. – o Fred falou quando percebeu que eu estava acordada. – Da próxima vez eu te carrego.

- Não acho que você conseguiria. – disse. – Sou extremante pesada.

- Não existe nada que eu não consiga. – ele disse e piscou para mim, sorrindo levemente. Eu me esforcei para sorrir.

- É, talvez não. – concordei. Eu me deitei no banco, observando o céu escuro.

-x-

Tudo o que eu vi foi o Fred fechando a cortina para obstruir o brilho fraco do sol. Eu me remexi e abri os olhos um tempo depois.

- Estamos chegando? – eu falei.

- Ainda não. – ele falou.

- Ah. – eu suspirei. – Não pensei que as viagens de trem demorassem tanto.

- Não demoram. – ele falou. – É que entramos no trem e ele ficou parado por mais algumas horas.

- Ah. – falei.

- Você tem pressa para chegar á Hogwarts? – ele falou.

- Não. – sim.

- Eu sinto falta de lá. Bons tempos. – ele riu. – Pareço um velho falando assim.

- É, você parece. – concordei. – Você poderia me levar até Hogwarts e relembrar dos velhos tempos.

- Minha mãe me mataria. – ele disse. – É melhor não correr o risco.

- Ok. – falei. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Por que você mora com sua mãe?

- Eu ajudo ela a cuidar do hotel.

- Hm. – eu murmurei e tombei a cabeça para o lado, meus olhos pesaram.

- É melhor você dormir. – ele falou, sorrindo.

- Não quero dormir. – eu disse.

- Estou vendo. – ele falou e eu fechei os olhos.

-x-

Eu já estava acordada quando o trem parou. Eu abri os olhos e me espreguicei, para depois me levantar. O Fred olhou pela janela do trem e me entregou um gorro.

- Você poderia colocar o seu cabelo dentro do gorro? – ele falou.

- Eu posso tentar. – eu falei, girando o gorro na mão e colocando o cabelo dentro dele. Alguns fios ruivos ficaram de fora.

- É, acho que dá para disfarçar. – ele sorriu e me puxou pela cintura para fora do trem. O Fred era frio e tudo nele me lembrava _dele_.

Nós andamos por algumas pessoas que estavam em Hogsmead até chegarmos a casa dos gritos. Ele deu um meio sorriso e entrou comigo no local. Eu observei bem a casa dos gritos quando ele me soltou e vi que estava intacta.

- Bom, está entregue. – ele disse. – É só descer... – ele apontou para o alçapão no chão.

- Eu sei. – falei.

- Ok. – ele colocou a mão no bolso e se aproximou de mim.

- Obrigada por me trazer. – eu falei e sorri para ele.

- Não foi nada. – ele sorriu. - Então acho que isso é um adeus.

- É. – eu concordei e agora ele estava perigosamente perto. – Adeus, Fred.

- Se cuide. – ele falou, tirando o gorro da minha cabeça e se aproximou mais de mim. Ok, agora ele estava perigosamente perto.

- Eu vou. – falei e ele sorriu.

- É melhor eu ir se não perco o trem. – ele disse, e se inclinou um pouco. Eu fechei os olhos e ele me deu um beijo na testa. Eu abri os olhos, sorri para ele e ele saiu da casa dos gritos. Eu saí também, indo para Hogwarts.

Assim que avistei o castelo eu corri em direção a ele. Eu vi alguns casais no jardim e a cada passo eu sentia como se estivesse sendo despedaçada aos poucos. Eu comecei a correr para o meu dormitório, enquanto me abraçava para tentar unir os pedaços de novo.

Eu abri a porta do meu dormitório, entrei, bati e tranquei. Eu andei um pouco no quarto até que avistei uma blusa verde com detalhes prateados, eu senti o ar me faltar e uma dor totalmente insuportável me invadiu. Eu senti o chão sob meus joelhos e depois sob a palma das minhas mãos, flashes passaram pela minha cabeça a medida que a dor ficava mais insuportável e isso me puxava para baixo. Eu estava me afogando em dor.

Não voltei à superfície.

Fevereiro.

Março.

Abril.

**(1)** **http:**/*www.*poptower*.*com/images/db/6180/450/500/sterling-knight*.*jpg**


	13. Ploc

**Capítulo 12_ Ploc. **

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertence __mesmo__. _

- VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY! – eu abri os olhos vagamente e vi o semblante de uma pessoa loira perto de mim. Ótimo, estava sonhando de novo.

Eu me remexi para o lado e me belisquei para acordar. Só que doeu. Legal, eu estava acordada.

- Gina! – alguém me chamou. – Levanta logo sua preguiçosa.

Eu esfreguei os olhos e vi a Gabriela e a Lauren, a Lauren estava loira e a Gabriela não havia mudado nem um pouco. Eu sorri fracamente.

- Oh meu Mérlin. – a Gabriela falou, levando a mão na boca. – O que diabos aconteceu com você?

- Você foi atropelada por uma manada de elefante ou algo assim? Você está com uma aparência horrível, deve estar horrível também.– Lauren falou. Eu não diria uma manada de elefante. Eu estou completamente bem. Minhas notas estão perfeitas. Eu estou prestando atenção em todas as aulas. Finalmente me dediquei a poções. Não desrespeitei o toque de recolher – também, eu não ia a lugar algum a não ser as aulas e ao salão principal.

Durante três meses e meio eu fui uma ótima aluna e não fazia absolutamente nada a não ser minhas obrigações – que eu usava para ocupar a minha mente. Eu aprendi a me controlar ao ver algo que me lembrasse _dele_ e lentamente o meu choro foi cessando. Eu só tinha alguns sonhos nos quais ele aparecia e ficava comigo, e quando eu acordava eu ficava completamente desapontada por ser apenas um sonho mas aprendi a lidar com isso.

Eu me afastei da Luna e do Collin - as únicas pessoas que eu realmente conhecia e que ficaram na escola, já que quando eu voltava das aulas eu estudava ou chorava. Eu parecia realmente um zumbi. Oh Merlin, eu devo estar mesmo horrível.

- Nada aconteceu comigo. – eu falei. – Por que vocês estão aqui?

- Ora, Gina, a guerra acabou. – Lauren falou, com um sorriso. – O Harry venceu.

_Harry_. Meu cérebro demorou uma eternidade para processar o nome e, eu sorri fracamente. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele.

- Ele estava procurando por você no trem. – Gabi falou. – Queria saber se tínhamos notícias suas.

- Não soubemos o que dizer e então viemos para o quarto assim que chegamos em Hogwarts, para ver se você estava aqui. – Lauren falou. – E você está.

- É, eu estou. – falei.

- E ainda parece horrível. – Gabi disse. – É melhor você tomar um banho, passar uma maquiagem, arrumar esse cabelo, colocar uma boa roupa e descer para o salão comunal.

- Não tenho muitas roupas aqui. – eu falei. Eu realmente não tinha pegado roupas quando fugi de casa no natal e nem quando eu fugi de Nova York. Eu só tinha as que estavam na minha bolsa, que eram poucas.

- Na verdade, você tem. – Lauren falou e apontou para o meu malão. – O Harry trouxe e nós trouxemos para o quarto. Agora vá logo. – ela disse, apontando o banheiro. Eu corri para o banheiro e me olhei no espelho. É, eu estava horrível mesmo. Eu necessito de um bom banho.

**-x-**

Eu me arrumei e desci para o salão comunal com a Lauren e a Gabi. Ele estava cheio de pessoas conversando e rindo por toda parte. O Harry estava falando com o Rony quando me olhou descendo as escadas.

- Gina! – ele falou, e andou rapidamente até mim. Ele me puxou pela cintura e me abraçou fortemente. – Oh meu Merlin! Que bom que você está bem. – ele estava praticamente me esmagando. – Você não tem noção de como eu me senti quando pensei que você pudesse estar morta. – ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Harry, eu não consigo respirar. – murmurei.

- Oh, desculpe. – ele me soltou.

- Não, me desculpe você. – eu falei e notei que todos estavam nos fitando.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – ele disse.

- Claro. – eu olhei para a Gabi e para a Lauren, elas balançaram a cabeça e foram para o dormitório.

Eu sai com o Harry do salão comunal e nós andamos até os jardins em silêncio. Ele parou e ficou na minha frente, sorrindo para mim.

- Por que eu deveria te desculpar? – ele falou.

- Eu praticamente te levei para uma armadilha. – falei. – Sinto muito.

- Eu não estava sozinho. – ele falou. – Hermione havia contado para a Ordem da carta e um grupo foi até Nova York comigo sem nem mesmo eu saber. Quando eu fui preso pelos comensais, esse grupo atacou e conseguimos fugir. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Achei isto um pouco estúpido já que nós poderíamos descobrir onde era o esconderijo deles se eles me levassem para lá.

- Você poderia estar arriscando a sua vida. – eu falei.

- Eu estava arriscando a minha vida o tempo todo, Gina. – ele disse e nós nos sentamos na grama. - O que você fazia em Nova York?

Ótimo, o que eu fazia em Nova York? Eu estava com o seu pior inimigo, na casa dele, _com ele_, Harry, não acha que eu lhe devo desculpas agora?

Ok, isso não é lá uma idéia muito legal. Acho que o Harry poderia me matar, mas tudo bem, já que agora tudo acabou e _ele_ não deve estar mais entre nós. É melhor improvisar, acho.

- Eu fugi de casa no natal, quando A'Toca foi atacada, e encontrei o Collin. – menti. – Fui com ele para Nova York e quando achamos seguro eu lhe enviei a carta. Em seguida eu vim para Londres e para Hogwarts. Collin veio depois. – falei. Harry me observou por vários minutos.

- Faz sentido. – ele disse. Eu sorri para ele e ele se inclinou para mim, me beijando. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando aproveitar o momento.

**-x-**

Eu fiquei com o Harry no jardim até a hora do almoço, quando fomos para o Salão Principal. O Salão Principal estava lotado e todos conversavam animadamente. Eu não consegui evitar que os meus olhos varressem todo o salão á procura dele, mas não o encontrei.

Eu não saiba por que eu ainda queria vê-lo desesperadamente, mas eu sentia que agora que a guerra acabou ele poderia aparecer _se _ele não tivesse se jogado de um penhasco e se matado. A minha respiração falhou e ficou descompassada. Vamos lá, Gina. Poções, lula gigante, leões e dragões.

- Você está bem? – o Harry perguntou. Poções, lula gigante, leões e dragões.

- Claro. – eu respondi, tentando fazer minha voz sair normal e comecei a andar mais rápido em direção a um lugar na mesa da Grifinória. O Harry acompanhou meu passo. Poções, lula gigante, leões e dragões.

- Você não está. – ele falou. Respira, inspira.

- Estou sim. – eu disse. Respira, inspira. Poções, lula gigante, leões e dragões.

- Você não está. – nós nos sentamos na mesa e ele diminuiu o tom de voz: - Eu conheço você.

- Eu também me conheço. – respira, inspira. Eu realmente preciso de autocontrole.

- Gina... – o Harry começou e o Rony e a Hermione chegaram, se sentando do outro lado dele. – Nós conversamos depois. – ele murmura para mim e sorri. Eu dou um sorriso e me viro para o Rony e a Hermione.

- Oi gente! – eu falo, sorrindo.

- Oi. – os dois respondem e o Harry começa a conversar com eles. A Luna se senta na minha frente com o Collin.

- Oi, Luna. – eu sorrio para ela. – Collin.

- Você está falando conosco? – a Luna diz.

- É. – eu disse.

- Você não falou com nós durante os três meses e meio que ficamos aqui e agora vem conversar do nada. – o Collin diz. – Gina, o que aconteceu com você?

- Por que diabos todos me perguntam a mesma coisa? – eu resmungo.

- Porque algo deve ter acontecido e você não quer nos contar. – a Luna diz. Respira, inspira. Poções, lula gigante, leões e dragões.

- Perdi a fome. – eu falei, me levantando. – Vejo você depois. – eu falei para o Harry e sai do salão rapidamente, olhando para baixo. Respira, inspira. Poções, lula gigante, leões e dragões. Ok, eu realmente preciso de outra forma de terapia agora que o castelo está lotado. Essa definitivamente não está funcionando.

Eu trombei com alguém e levantei os olhos para encarar a pessoa, me preparando para me desculpar. Minha respiração ficou descompassada quando eu o vi ali, perfeito como sempre. Com aquele ar arrogante de superioridade e as mãos no bolso. Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, mas nada saiu.

- Olhe por onde anda, Weasley-fêmea. – sua voz foi mais fria do que o de costume e ele saiu andando em direção ao salão principal. Eu observei quando ele hesitou na porta do Salão Principal e a mão direita deslizou calmamente pelo cabelo loiro platinado.

Foi como se tudo o que eu tivesse construído para barrar as lembranças tivesse desmoronado. Muros não desmoronam tão fácil. Eu devo ter construído uma bolha para barrar as lembranças e agora ela estourou. Simples assim. _Ploc._

Eu senti novamente aquela dor sufocante e tudo começou a rodar. _Você realmente acha que eu estou apaixonado por você? _Eu comecei a andar sem rumo e a minha respiração ficou falha. _Weasley-fêmea._ Eu senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos e lutei para segurá-las ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não ceder a dor.

Sem sucesso.

**-x-**

- A Bela Adormecida acordou. – eu ouvi alguém falar perto de mim assim que abri os olhos. Eu olhei em volta e vi que estava em meu dormitório.

- Você pode nos dizer qual é o seu problema agora ou teremos que usar _Veritaserum_? – a Lauren estava me olhando curiosamente. Eu me sentei na cama, era melhor eu falar do que elas usarem _Veritaserum_ em mim.

- Ele está vivo. – eu falei.

- Quem está vivo? – a Gabi falou, dando um passo para trás como se estivesse com medo de mim ou ela pode estar achando que eu estou delirando.

- Draco Malfoy. – não doeu _muito_ dizer o nome dele.

- É claro que ele está vivo. – a Lauren falou. – Ele é um bom bruxo. – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Sabe vários feitiços. Como você esperava que ele não saísse vivo da guerra?

- Mas ele pulou de um penhasco. – eu falei.

- Gina, eu acho que você está delirando. – a Gabi falou.

- Ele pulou de um penhasco na minha frente! – eu falei. – E não estou delirando.

- Ok, você deve ter sonhado com isso. – a Lauren falou.

- Não. – eu falei. – Ele disse um monte de coisas. – respira, inspira. – E então se jogou do penhasco.

- O que ele disse? – a Gabi falou.

- Ele disse que sabia da aposta, que me usou e que não é tão idiota e nem tão superficial para se apaixonar por mim. – eu falei. Ok, agora doeu e eu estou chorando.

- É, ele pode ter dito isso. – a Lauren falou. – Parece como ele.

- Mas ela pode ter sonhado com isso. – a Gabi disse.

- Dá para vocês duas pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – eu falei.

- Você está surtando, Gin. – a Lauren falou.

- Será que ninguém aqui acredita em mim? – eu vociferei.

- Eu acredito. – uma voz suave saiu da porta e eu me virei para ver a Luna. Ela andou até nós e parecia estar dançando. – Eu a ouvi falando enquanto dormia. – ela sorriu. – Você sempre acordava gritando. Era de partir o coração. – ela limpou uma lágrima que escapou dos meus olhos. – Ele não merece você, Gina.

- Mas... – eu comecei.

- Ele não merece. – a Luna parecia estar determinada. – Ele não merece que você goste dele, sonhe com ele ou chore por ele. Ele é estúpido, arrogante e insensível.

- E lindo e gostoso. – a Gabi falou.

- Ora, ele é o Malfoy, o que você esperava que ele fosse? – a Lauren falou.

- Melhor do que isso. – eu murmurei.

- Volte a dormir, Gin. – a Gabi falou quando alguém bateu na porta eu a encarei. – Vá.- Ela vociferou enquanto andava até a porta. Eu fechei os olhos e senti eles pesarem, não era tão difícil dormir.

- Eu poderia ao menos ver se... – eu ouvi alguém falar da porta. Não dava para reconhecer a voz.

- Cai. Fora. – a Gabi sibilou e eu a ouvi bater a porta. Eu tentei abrir os olhos mais eles pesavam muito.

**-x-**

Eu o via todo dia no café, no almoço e no jantar. As vezes até nos corredores e não doía tanto. Eu havia adotado um novo tipo de "terapia". Era simples, eu via ele e a voz da Luna surgia em minha cabeça: _Ele não merece você. Ele não merece que você goste dele, sonhe com ele ou chore por ele. Ele é estúpido, arrogante e insensível. _E isso funcionava, não muito, mas funcionava para que eu não chorasse ou desmoronasse _na frente das pessoas_.

Eu estava correndo pelas masmorras em direção a aula do Snape, esperando que ele me deixasse entrar e não me desse uma detenção ou tirasse pontos da Grifinória por eu estar atrasada de novo. Eu o vi ali, lindo e com um ar superior apoiado a parede e diminuí o passo.

- Ora, ora, uma Weasley-fêmea pulando pelas masmorras. – ele falou, arrogante.- Esqueceu onde fica pessoas do seu _tipo_? – eu ouvia o desprezo na voz dele. – Aposto que um traidor de sangue ou sangue-ruim adoraria lhe mostrar o caminho.

- Escute aqui, seu idiota. – eu virei para ele.

- Olhe só, a pequena Weasley aprendeu uma palavra nova. – ele disse e riu.

- Então é assim, do jeito que eu pensava que seria. – eu falei. - Eu sempre soube que seria assim quando terminasse. Você voltaria a ser o que era ou talvez pior. É, a Luna estava certa. Você é arrogante, estúpido e insensível. – ele pareceu chocado por uns segundos e logo voltou a sua postura fria e de superioridade. Eu ouvi passos e logo vi o Harry ao meu lado.

- Ele está importunando você, Gin? – o Harry falou.

- Se eu estivesse, o que _você_ iria fazer, cicatriz? – o Malfoy falou e riu.

- Acabar com você. – o Harry falou.

- Como se você fosse capaz. – Malfoy falou.

- Eu matei Voldemort, você iria ser fácil. – Harry falou.

- Como você ousa continuar falando o nome do Lorde? – Malfoy falou.

- Eu realmente não sei como Dumbledore aceitou comensais na escola. – o Harry falou.

- Eu sou um bom bruxo. – o Malfoy estralou os dedos e o Harry voou para o outro lado, batendo a cabeça na parede. O Harry levantou com a mão na cabeça e sacou a varinha. A varinha do Malfoy já estava na mão dele.

Eu olhei de um para o outro enquanto eles lançavam feitiços de um lado para o outro. O Harry foi atingido por um _sectusempra_ e começou a sangrar.

- Olha o que você fez, seu cabeça de vento! – eu berrei para o Malfoy. O Harry tentou estancar o sangue com o braço **(n/a: Inteligência: 0) **e lançou um estupefaça no Malfoy. – Parem vocês dois. PAREM! – eu gritei e tentei tirar a varinha do Malfoy da mão dele. No milésimo de segundo em que eu encostei na mão fria dele, ele fez uma cara de nojo.

- Eu vou ter que desinfetar agora. – o Malfoy falou. – Eca. – ele começou a balançar a mão como se tivesse pegado em algo nojento e eu corri para o Harry.

- Vamos sair daqui. – eu falei para ele. – Vem, eu te levo na enfermaria.

- E o casal de fracassados vai feliz para a enfermaria. – Malfoy falou, a voz fria. Eu me virei para ele e sorri.

- Você está com ciúmes. – eu falei, apenas mexendo os lábios.

- Nunca vi ninguém mais insana que você, Pobretona. – o Malfoy falou e meu sorriso aumentou. Eu dei um beijo na bochecha do Harry e vi ele contrair o rosto. – Vocês me enojam. – ele deu de costas e saiu marchando para o lado contrário ao nosso. Eu sorri vitoriosamente.

- Vamos,_ amor_, eu vou levar você para a enfermaria. – eu disse alto o suficiente para que o Malfoy pudesse ouvir e andei com o Harry até a enfermaria. No caminho eu vi que eu era mesmo insana: Draco Malfoy não tem sentimentos então ele não pode ter ciúmes.

**-x-**

Os dias passavam e a cada dia o Malfoy estava com uma garota diferente. As garotas voltaram a se jogar em cima dele e ele simplesmente ficava com todas, beijava todas, abraçava todas, levava todas para o quarto dele. TODAS. Ele ficava com garotas de todas as casas, da Sonserina, da Corvinal, da Lufa-Lufa e até da, pasmem, Grifinória. Todas, menos eu.

Ok, eu confesso: morro de ciúmes.

- Estamos no Salão Principal, Gina.– a Lauren murmurou. – Contenha-se!

- O quê? – eu falei.

- Você está secando o Malfoy e querendo matar aquela loira. – a Gabi murmurou.

- Não. – eu falei. – Vocês estão doidas.

- Não era para menos. – a Lauren falou, me ignorando. – Ele está um gato com a blusa um pouco desabotoada, as mangas dobradas, aquele sorriso lindo e o peitoral, ah, o peitoral dele.

- Ótimo! – vociferei. – Vá lá, fique com ele também! – eu apontei o garfo para as duas.

- Gina... – a Gabi começou.

- E pare de comê-lo com os olhos. – falei.

- Comer quem com os olhos?- o Harry chegou, sorrindo para as duas e me dando um beijo na bochecha. Eu olhei para o meu prato, ótimo, tinha frango.

- O meu frango. – eu disse, gesticulando com o garfo para o meu prato. – A Lauren quer ele. É o último frango.

- Mas, Gin, eu amo frangos! – a Lauren falou. O Harry balançou a cabeça e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu tenho que comer antes que roubem minha comida. – eu falei, sorrindo.

- Ok. – ele disse. Eu encarei a mesa da Sonserina e vi o Malfoy sorrir para a garota loira e depois beijá-la. Meu estômago embrulhou e eu perdi a fome.

- Estou cheia. – falei, empurrando o meu prato um pouco para a frente.

- Mas, você mal tocou na comida _e no frango_ – o Harry falou, dando um ênfase no frango.

- Comi o suficiente. – murmurei e voltei a olhar para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Você poderia disfarçar, por favor? – o Harry falou, ríspido.

- Disfarçar o que, querido? – eu disse, me virando para ele.

- Você está com ciúmes. – ele falou.

- Ciúmes de quem?

- Do Malfoy.

- É claro que não. – eu sorri para ele. – Que tipo de pessoa teria ciúmes daquela doninha?

- Que tipo de pessoa você é?

- Harry, do que você está falando?

- Vamos conversar sobre isso lá fora. – ele disse e se levantou.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. – falei.

- Ok. – ele disse. – Eu estou falando do seu caso com o Malfoy.

- Harry, eu realmente não sei do que... – eu comecei.

- Pare de mentir, Gina. – ele disse. – Ninguém acredita em você. – ele riu. – Você acha que eu não saberia? Você desaparecia e ele também.

- Coincidência. – eu falei, dando de ombros.

- Você pode até tentar se esconder atrás das suas histórias, mas não pense que eu sou tolo. – ele continuou, ignorando completamente o que eu falei. – Você mentia descaradamente e eu te dei várias chances de parar com isso, mas você as ignorou é claro. Você dormia com ele? - eu abaixei a cabeça. – Você dormia? – as lágrimas começaram a cair. – Eu sabia! Você é uma vadia.

- Harry, por favor... – eu comecei. O Salão estava silencioso e todos nos encaravam.

- Estou curioso, como é beijá-lo sabendo que eu confiei em você? – ele falou. – Você pensava em mim quando dormia com ele? – eu abri a boca e tornei a fechar. – Não precisa falar nada, porque ele terminou com você quando finalmente enxergou a verdade: você é uma vadia e não se importa com ninguém desde que você tenha alguém para passar a noi...

- Ei, Potter. – uma voz arrastada falou atrás dele e o Harry se virou. Malfoy pegou impulso com o braço e acertou boca de Harry em cheio, com o punho fechado.

**-x-**

**N/a: **Oi, gente!

Eu sou mais que demais, podem falar! Postei TRÊS CAPÍTULOS em duas semanas (contando com esses dois que estou postando agora hehe).

Bom, o negócio é o seguinte: eu tô MUITO chateada com vocês! A fic recebeu 34654541654 visitantes (exagero = 0) esses dias, sendo 18 (!) no último capítulo e só DUAS REVIEWS! Sério gente, NÃO MATA NINGUÉM SE VOCÊ LER A FIC E ME MANDAR UMA SIMPLES REVIEW! Sério :( É super triste quando você vai no traffic stats, vê que teve todos esses visitantes e você só ganhou duas reviews! Muito obrigada pras lindas que mandaram reviews, vocês são mais que demais!

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: **Oie! Awn, fico tão feliz em saber que você leu quase tudo de uma vez e que você tá gostando hihi

**May Potter: **Awn! Você acha mesmo que tá perfeita? hihi *-*

Bom gente, os capítulos estão ai. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Aguardo os comentários, hein? Por favor!

Beijos, seus lindos!


	14. Reconciliação

**Capítulo 13_ Reconciliação **

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, só o Draco que está ali na minha cama hm._

O Harry passou a mão na boca para limpar o sangue e me fuzilou com os olhos. O Malfoy saiu do Salão, seu sapato tilintou no chão e o barulho ecoou por todo o Salão que estava em silêncio. A Hermione se levantou e colocou a mão no ombro do Harry.

- Gina, faça alguma coisa. – a Hermione falou e todo o salão parou de encarar o Harry e me encarou. Se ela queria que eu pegasse gelo pro Harry, ela estava muito enganada.

- Eu vou. – falei e dei um tapa no rosto do Harry, para depois sair do Salão Principal atrás do Malfoy. Eu senti todos me fitarem e quer saber? Eu não me importei. Nem um pouco.

Eu saí do Salão e ele estava lá, parado fitando o nada. Eu fiquei ao lado dele.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – eu murmurei.

- Me segue. – o Draco sussurrou com a voz rouca e começou a andar, eu fiquei parada onde estava. – Vamos logo. - ele vociferou. Eu apressei o passo para alcançá-lo. Nós não falamos nada no caminho para a sala precisa. Nós entramos na Sala Precisa e ela estava igual a uma sala de aula.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – eu perguntei novamente.

- Faz tempo que eu não batia no Potter. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Eu pensei que fosse pelo que ele disse para mim. – eu falei.

- Por que eu bateria em alguém por você, Weasley? – Ele disse com a voz controlada. – Você não significa nada para mim e o que ele falou não era nada além da verdade. – então eu comecei a gritar com ele e ele começou a gritar comigo. Nenhum de nós estava ouvindo o que o outro falava.

Eu gritava cada vez mais alto para tentar fazer com que a dor que voltou mil vezes mais forte do que da primeira vez parasse e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Minha respiração falhou e eu caí de joelhos no chão. Ele parou de gritar e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Eu tentei fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal e me abracei com força para impedir que eu fosse quebrada aos pedaços. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Eu nunca quis dizer às coisas que eu disse para fazer você chorar. – ele falou com a voz rouca e secou algumas lágrimas que escorriam pela minha bochecha. Alguma parte de mim parecia acreditar que ele só falava isso para que eu parasse de chorar e a dor aumentou. Ele me abraçou por trás. – Eu sinto muito. Você não faz ideia do quanto doeu te deixar. Por favor, pare de chorar, Virgínia.

- Estou tentando. – eu falei, com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. Eu me virei para poder enterrar a minha cabeça no pescoço dele enquanto tentava parar de chorar e de soluçar.

- Tudo o que eu disse no penhasco foi o pior tipo de mentira que existe. Depois que eu te vi chorar e desabar no chão alguns dias atrás eu não consigo dormir. Eu preciso de você e sempre que eu tento te esquecer doi demais. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e não importa o que eu faça, a sua voz aparece na minha cabeça dizendo: "_Eu acreditei que você era melhor do que isso._" Eu sinto muito mesmo, me desculpe. – ele falou. – Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você quiser ir embora agora e nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

- Você poderia... – eu comecei.

- Te soltar? – ele disse, me cortando. A voz dele falhou e ele me soltou, se levantando e indo para o lado contrário ao meu. Ele estava com o rosto inexpressivo.

Eu o observei por um tempo tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não consegui ficar brava com ele por ter mentido para mim e ele não me deixou terminar a frase e simplesmente entendeu como se eu não quisesse ele. Não sou tão insana assim.

Eu andei até ele e observei sua face sem expressão e a respiração descompassada.

- Por que você não entende o quanto doeu te perder? – eu falei. Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso fraco e eu o abracei. Nós ficamos abraçados em silêncio por um tempo.

- É melhor eu ir. – falei, o soltando. – Você também deveria ir para as suas aulas. – eu andei até a porta da Sala Precisa.

- Virgínia? – ele falou e eu me virei para ele. – Fique.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir para as aulas... – eu falei, ele andou até mim e me encostou na porta.

- Fique apenas sete minutos no paraíso, Virgínia. – ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

- Sete minutos. – eu falei. Ele me beijou e eu enfim entendi: ele é tudo o que eu preciso.

-x-

Assim que eu entrei no Salão Comunal da Grifinória várias pessoas me censuraram com os olhos enquanto outras me olhavam com inveja. Eu andei calmamente até a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino enquanto tentava ignorar os cochichos. Essas pessoas não tem vida própria?

- Pare aí mesmo, Gina! – eu ouvi a voz do meu irmão atrás de mim e me virei.

- Tenha dó, Rony. – eu falei.

- O que você tem na cabeça, Gina? Ele é um Malfoy e você tem que odiar ele. ODIAR! Você cheirou, fumou narguilé ou o que? Espere só até a mamãe saber, ela vai ficar furiosa e vai vir aqui o mais rápido possível... – ele disparou a tagarelar. Como se eu me importasse. –...você deveria era pedir desculpas ao Harry e voltar com ele...

- Eu deveria pedir desculpas? Até parece que você não sabe que o Harry ficou com a Hermione esse tempo todo e que foi a Hermione que descobriu que eu estava com o Draco. O Harry usou isso só para poder ficar com ela sem me dar um grande pé na bunda e me machucar. – eu falei.

- Do que é que você está falando,Gina? – o Rony falou.

- Os dois estavam namorando escondido bem debaixo do seu nariz e só você não percebeu... – eu falei e comecei a subir as escadas. - Idiota. - eu resmunguei.

- Volte já aqui! Nós não terminamos. – Rony vociferou, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Eu o ignorei e corri para o meu dormitório. O dormitório estava estranhamente vazio. Eu andei em círculos pelo dormitório durante horas esperando a Gabi e a Lauren chegarem mais elas não chegaram. Deveriam estar se divertindo.

-X-

Eu entrei correndo no Salão Principal e me sentei na mesa da Grifinória ao lado da Gabi e da Lauren. As outras pessoas que estavam por perto se afastaram e me olharam com repugnância. Como alguém consegue comer assim?

- Onde você estavam ontem a noite? – eu falei, enquanto colocava panquecas no meu prato e comia rapidamente.

- Gina, pare para respirar. É domingo de manhã e você não está atrasada para nada, além de você não fazer nada no domingo. – a Lauren falou, gesticulando com o garfo.

- Estão todos me olhando, não agüento ficar por mais um segundo aqui dentro. – falei.

- Você terá que aguentar isso até quando terminar Hogwarts. Falta mais de um ano. Se acostume. – a Gabi falou. – Aliás, o que você fez com o seu cabelo? As pontas estão ressecadas.

- É o sol. – falei. – Quer dizer, como as pessoas podem fazer isso comigo? Eu não fiz nada com elas e eu não pareço tão má assim. Ou vaca.

- Na verdade, o Harry usou vad... – a Gabi começou e a Lauren deu uma cotovelada nela, fazendo-a parar de falar.

- Shh. – a Lauren falou e apontou com a cabeça para trás de mim. Eu me virei e vi a Hermione andando até onde eu estava e se sentando ao meu lado. O Harry e o Rony ficaram de pé apenas encarando.

- Acho que você deve desculpas á alguém, Gina. – Hermione falou.

- Não penso o mesmo. – falei.

- Deveria. – a Hermione falou. – Você o traiu com um Sonserino! Pior, com o Draco Malfoy.

- Eu sei. – falei. – Mas estou curiosa pelo motivo de você não fazer o mesmo. – eu sorri e coloquei a mão entre as pernas do Harry com uma pequena distância entre elas. – do jeito que isto aqui é pequeno. – O Salão inteiro me encarou e eu ouvi algumas risadinhas.

- Você está impossível hoje, Gina. – a Hermione falou e se levantou. O Harry parecia chocado enquanto me fuzilava com os olhos. A Hermione pegou na mão dele e ela, o Harry e o Rony saíram do salão. Assim que eles saíram o Salão Principal inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Você é cruel. – a Gabriela falou, entre as risadas.

- Eu definitivamente perdi a minha fome. – falei, me levantando.

- A gente – risada. –... conversa...– risada. –... de noite. – a Lauren falou. Eu balancei a cabeça, sorri e sai do Salão. O Draco estava do lado de fora do Salão, encostado na parede e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Onde você aprendeu a ser tão má assim? – ele falou.

- Aprendi com o melhor. – falei, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. O sorriso dele pareceu aumentar.

- O que pretende fazer o resto do dia?

- Nada.

- Ótimo. – ele falou e começou a me puxar em direção das masmorras.

-X-

Eu me remexi na cama quando ouvi a minha barrica roncar. Deveriam ser umas três e meia da manhã. Por que diabos eu não jantei?

- Draco... – eu murmurei e ele se remexeu, virando-se de costas para mim.

- Hm...? – ele murmurou.

- Vamos na cozinha?

- Vá sozinha.

- Mas é muito tarde e eu tenho medo de andar pelos corredores sozinha.

- O que você quer fazer na cozinha?

- Eu to com fome.

- Coma bolachas!

- Onde tem bolachas?

- Deve ter em algum lugar por aqui. Agora me deixe dormir.

- Ah, eu vou procurar algo na cozinha. – falei, me sentando na cama. Ele colocou o braço na minha cintura me segurando na cama. - Draco, me solta para que eu possa ir à cozinha, sozinha pelos corredores escuros e desertos do castelo onde alguém pode acabar me seqüestrando ou pior e...

- Você é impossível. – ele resmungou e se sentou na cama também, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos. – Eu vou com você na cozinha.

- Eba! – eu falei, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, me levantando e correndo para o banheiro. – Vou só arrumar meu cabelo.

- Ótimo. – ele resmugou, enquanto se levantava da cama.

-x-

Nós andamos em silêncio pelos corredores vazios, em direção a cozinha. Tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho do meu sapato no chão e os resmungos de Draco. Nós entramos na cozinha e eu comecei a vasculhar o local atrás de comida, enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira e apoiava o rosto na mão.

- Isto é entediante. – ele resmungou.

- Ora, Draco, não viesse. – falei, pegando um pote de biscoitos.

- Eu não ia vir.

- Ninguém te obrigou.

- Você me obrigou. – ele resmungou. – Aliás, o que tinha de tão perigoso em você vir sozinha?

- O Castelo inteiro me odeia, algo poderia acontecer.

- Você é dramática.

- Você está com sono. – falei e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Estou mesmo. – ele falou. – Mas, já que estamos acordados... – eu vi a malícia nos olhos dele e sorri sutilmente.

- Vá à merda. – falei, sorrindo.

- Você é adorável. – ele resmungou, fechando a cara. – E me odeia.

- Ora essa, são três da manhã, estou com sono e o Filch poderia nos pegar. – falei.

- Três da manhã é ótimo, eu faço seu sono passar e fugir do Filch é divertido.

- Não.

- Poderíamos ir para Hogsmead, então.

- Eu tenho aula daqui a algumas horas.

- Eu também. – ele disse. – Você já matou aula, Virgínia, e estamos no final do semestre, ninguém irá notar.

- Eu vou me sair mal em poções.

- Eu te ensino poções.

- Você não vai desistir até eu concordar em ir, né?

- É bem por aí mesmo.

- Vamos logo.

- Claro. – ele disse, se levantando rapidamente. Ele endireitou a postura e foi em direção à porta. Nós saímos da cozinha e fomos em direção a Estátua da Bruxa Caolha. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Nós vamos andar? – suspirei.

- Você tem outra ideia?

- Você poderia magia negra e nos levar até lá.

- A magia negra é perigosa, Virgínia.

- Não parecia perigosa quando você era um comensal e a usava o tempo todo. – eu falei. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Dissendium. – ele falou. A corcunda da bruxa se abriu e revelou uma pequena descida, que dava no conhecido túnel que levava a Hogsmead. – Você primeiro.

- Estou indo. – falei e revirei os olhos, para depois descer. O túnel estava completamente escuro e eu dei alguns passos ás cegas. Eu poderia muito bem ter trazido a minha varinha, mas eu só ia na cozinha e voltaria para dormir tranquilamente. E agora eu estava debaixo de Hogwarts e andando até Hogsmead, quando eu poderia aparatar ou usar magia negra para chegar até lá rapidamente e sem cansar meus pés. Mas não, eu teria que andar e a única explicação plausível para isso era que o Draco estava me achando gorda.

O Draco bateu os pés no chão e murmurou um '_Lumus Máxima'_. O local ficou completamente iluminado e nós começamos a andar.

- Draco, por favor. – eu falei.

- Qual é o problema com andar? – ele falou.

- Qual é o problema com não andar? – retruquei.

- Hogsmead é perto, Virgínia. – ele sorriu.

- Perto. – resmunguei. São duas horas andando. An-dan-do.

- Você queria o que? Voar? – ele falou.

- Aparatar seria ótimo. – falei e ele revirou os olhos.

- Você é insuportável.

- Isso seria um: "Sim, vamos aparatar"?

- Não. Isso seria um: "Você é insuportável, Virgínia Weasley".

- Oh. – falei. Mas, nós vamos aparatar?

- Não. – ele disse. Está vendo? Ele me acha gorda, por isso está me fazendo andar até Hogsmead para que eu possa emagrecer um pouquinho. Draco Malfoy está me chamando de gorda.

EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO!

Por que eu não posso ser que nem as outras garotas? Por que eu não posso ser livre para odiar – e não amar, aquele que eu sempre odiei e paquerar o Harry Potter? Por que eu não posso? Eu só quero um pouquinho de normalidade em minha vida completamente anormal. É pedir tanto, Mérlin? É?

Eu realmente não acho que seja.

Eu decidi, pararei de andar e voltarei agora mesmo para o meu dormitório e não sairei de lá para nada. Ao menos que eu tenha que ir ao banheiro, ou então comer. Mas apenas para isso e nada mais. N-A-D-A!

- Virgínia, você está me ouvindo? – eu fitei o par de olhos azuis acinzentados na minha frente.

- Claro. – falei. Pronto. Agora além de gorda também sou mentirosa. Uma gorda mentira. Ou uma mentirosa gorda. O que for mais sutil.

- Então, segure-se. – ele disse e segurou minha mão. Eu senti um puxão no umbigo e logo estávamos nas ruas de Hogsmead. Na frente do Três Vassouras, para ser mais exata. Espera aí, a gente aparatou? Aparatou? EBA!

- A gente aparatou? – falei.

- É o que parece, não? – ele disse.

- Oh! Eu te amo! – falei, pulando em cima dele. O Draco arregalou os olhos e me segurou suspensa no ar. Ficamos assim por longos dois minutos.

- Vamos. – ele disse, me colocando no chão e começando a andar. Eu disse que amava ele e ele simplesmente me ignorou. Por favor, me dêem licença que eu vou afogar minha cabeça no lago.

Nós saímos de Hogsmead e andamos até um local bem longe da cidade. Eu avistei a caverna onde ele tinha me trazido ano passado. Nós entramos na caverna e tudo ficou escuro.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – falei.

- Você vai ver. – ele murmurou. Ótimo. Agora ele estava levando a baleia gorda (eu) para um local deserto e completamente escuro. Ele só poderia querer me matar. Não se preocupe querido, eu irei me afogar no lago assim que voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Talvez ele não me amasse e só quisesse me matar, porque ele é igual a todos os outros garotos. Eles querem uma espécie de Angelina Jolie, só que com a cabeça da Paris Hilton. Então, por que ele está comigo? Pode ser apenas um plano para, hm, pensarei nisso depois.

Lembrete: Descobrir por que o Draco Malfoy continua comigo.

Nós começamos a andar pelo escuro e ele tirou a varinha do bolso, fazendo com que tivéssemos alguma luz. A única coisa que eu conseguia ver em meio aquela escuridão toda era ele e a luz fraca que a varinha dele emitia. Nós andamos em silêncio por horas, até que encontramos várias pedras e uma abertura em cima, por onde a luz do Sol entrava no local.

Ele subiu rapidamente e eu o segui. O campo que antes estava coberto de neve, estava verde e cheio de flores. Os animais andavam tranquilamente de um lado para outro, era completamente lindo.

- Quer olhar de perto? – o Draco falou.

- Por que não? – respondi e comecei a descer cuidadosamente a montanha. Ele me olhou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – O que foi?

- Você é engraçada. – Draco disse e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ano passado você correu montanha abaixo e hoje está ai, toda cuidadosa para descer a montanha.

- Claro, não estou afim de me matar. – falei. Ok, corrigindo: Não estou afim de me matar assim. Imagina só, as pessoas falariam pros meus irmãos: _"Que pena, sua irmã morreu rolando montanha abaixo"_. Eles não poderiam dizer nada, só lamentar. Agora, se eu me matar no Lagro Negro eles podem até se gabar um pouco: _"É, minha irmã se suicidou, mas foi no Lago Negro nadando com a Lula Gigante." _

Ninguém nada com a Lula Gigante.

Ninguém normal, pelo menos.

- Virgínia? – o Draco estava estralando os dedos na minha frente.

- O quê? – falei.

- O que aconteceu? Você está distraída. – ele falou.

- Nada. – falei. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça. Nós andamos pela grama e eu me encostei em uma árvore. O Draco ficou na minha frente e colocou os braços ao meu redor.

- Por que você nunca diz que me ama? – eu perguntei. Ele me encarou em silêncio.

- Olha... – ele começou.

- Ora, Draco Malfoy, são só três palavras. – eu disse. Ele sorriu.

- Eu apenas não me expresso da mesma forma que você, Virgínia. – ele disse e me beijou. Finalmente andar tudo aquilo estava valendo a pena, então eu retiro tudo o que eu disse. Draco Malfoy me ama, não me acha gorda e não me matará tão cedo.

Não quero mais ser normal.

Estou feliz com minha vida anormal, mas só enquanto eu o tiver nela. Depois eu posso reconsiderar a ideia de afogar minha cabeça no lago, mas só para meus irmãos poderem se gabar um pouco.

Ou não.

-x-

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e o final do ano letivo estava chegando novamente. Dumbledore prendia os setimanistas no Salão Principal depois do almoço por algum tempo para discutir sobre o Baile de Formatura. Claro que ele não fazia isso todos os dias, mas geralmente nos sábados e domingos ele fazia isso. Segundo a Lauren e a Gabi (que estão falando de acordo com as informações fornecidas pelo Matt e o Luke), os assuntos principais do baile estão resolvidos, mas os detalhes bobos, e não menos importantes que os outros é claro, ainda estão sendo resolvidos lentamente.

Os N.I.E.M.s e N.O.M.s já estavam ocorrendo há alguns dias e todos os alunos estavam estudando loucamente. A biblioteca e os Salões Comunais eram os locais mais populares para estudo, isto é, eles estavam abarrotados de gente em silêncio e estudando. Chegava a ser até perturbador.

Eu, assim como todos, também estudava. Felizmente não cheguei ao ponto de estudar o dia inteiro como louca e não sair da biblioteca. OK, eu realmente não saia da biblioteca e dizia estar estudando. O Draco insiste em dizer que nós estudamos o tempo todo uma matéria trouxa chamada "Anatomia Humana", eu morro de rir toda vez que ele fala isso. Sabe como é, Draco Malfoy falando algo sobre trouxas não é uma coisa que você vê todo dia. A não ser que você seja eu, e eu realmente vejo isso todo dia ou toda vez que reclamo que deveríamos estar estudando em vez de nos agarrarmos entre as estantes da biblioteca.

Mas ninguém me escuta e as pessoas ainda reclamam quando eu reclamo que preciso estudar. Quando isso ocorre, eu geralmente fico possessa e venho para meu dormitório estudar, que é o que eu estou fazendo agora.

- Gina! – e lá se vai o meu estudo novamente. Toda vez que a porta do dormitório se abre eu posso dar adeus aos meus estudos por quatro horas ou mais.

- Hm? – falei, olhando para o meu livro de poções e fingindo estar completamente concentrada. Me arrependi totalmente depois.

- Vamos! Levanta! – a Gabriela tirou o livro de perto de mim e o jogou do outro lado do dormitório. – Nós temos que sair agora.

- Por que? – falei.

- O Baile de Formatura é semana que vem! – a Gabi falou, animada.

- Eu sei. – falei.

- Nós temos que comprar vestidos. – ela falou.

- Eu não tenho que comprar um vestido. – falei.

- Por que não? O Baile é semana que vem. Você precisa de alguma roupa para ir. – ela disse.

- Acontece que eu não vou. – falei. Se ela acha que eu irei a um lugar onde a metade da escola, ou pelo menos boa parte dela, estará sem que eu seja obrigada a comparecer, ela está muito enganada.

- Por que não? – ouvi alguém falar da porta. Eu me virei e vi a Hermione parada na porta. Eu não falava com ela há muito tempo. Isto é, desde o episódio do Harry e tudo mais. Aliás, nenhuma pessoa de Hogwarts falava comigo, só a Gabi, a Lauren, a Luna, o Draco, o Matt e o Luke. Ah, a Pansy também falava comigo, se é que eu posso chamar aquela coisa movida a roupas, jóias caras e maquiagem de pessoa.

E tudo isso apenas porque eu escolhi o Draco Malfoy ao Harry Potter.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntei para Hermione.

- Vim ver se você vai comigo e com a Gabriela em Londres comprar os vestidos para o Baile de Formatura. – Hermione falou. Eu suspirei.

- Por que você quer que eu vá com vocês? – falei.

- Enquanto vocês duas conversam, eu vou passar maquiagem. – a Gabriela falou e foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta.

- Gina, me desculpa por não ter ficado do seu lado. O Harry é muito meu amigo e... – ela começou.

- Eu não sabia que você beijava todos os seus amigos. – falei. – Inclusive os que têm namorada.

- Isso não é verdade! – Hermione falou. – O que eu quero dizer é: eu não fiquei com o Harry. Pelo menos não enquanto vocês estavam juntos.

- Ok. – eu falei. Por algum motivo, eu acreditava nela. A Hermione não era de mentir e eu queria acreditar nela.

- Então você vai com a gente? – ela falou.

- Não. – eu disse.

- Por que? – ela falou.

- Hogwarts inteira me odeia, isto é, a maior parte dela. Estou no fundo de um grande buraco que eu mesma cavei assim que comecei a me apaixonar pelo Draco Malfoy. – resmunguei.

- Gina, querida, por maior que seja o buraco em que você se encontra, sorria, porque por enquanto não há terra em cima. – ela falou.

- Eu estou sorrindo! – falei. – Mas não irei ao baile.

- Ok. Então por maior que seja o buraco em que você se encontra, vá ao baile e não ligue para o que as pessoas dizem de você, porque por enquanto não há terra em cima. – Hermione falou e eu ri. O que ela falou realmente não tinha muito sentido, mas foi uma frase bonitinha.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – eu disse, erguendo as mãos como se estivesse me rendendo. – Mas como você pretende chegar a Londres?

- Com pó de flu, é claro. – a Gabriela disse, abrindo a porta do banheiro.

**-x-**

**N/a:** Oi, suas lindas!

Gente, eu quase chorei de emoção ao ver as reviews, sério! Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews! Vocês são mais que demais, amo vocês. Bom, ai está o penúltimo capítulo mimimimi. Tá acabando gente :(

Enfim, eu estou fazendo uma nova fic hehe. Se vocês estiverem ai de boa, sem nada pra fazer ou afim de ler... dêem uma passadinha lá e leiam pelo menos o Prólogo (única coisa postada até agora...). Ela também é D/G e vocês vão gostar. Ou não. Enfim, se quiserem ler: fanfiction*net/s/7544663/1/Numero_23 (é só trocar o * por um ponto)

VeronicaLee: Awn! Eu também fiquei com um ódio do Harry nessa fic hehe, postei o mais rápido que pude hein (:

thayenne: Olá! Que bom que você está amando *-* fico muito feliz, sério

miss potter: o Draco perdeu um pouco o seu toque frio nesse capítulo, mas foi só pra mostrar que ele também é humano e tem sentimentos né! Ah, obrigada pela dica! Prometo não abusar mais, ok? Hihih Fico muito feliz por você gostar da maneira que eu descrevo as coisa e tals *-* espero que você continue gostando da fic!

Jacih: ai está o outro capítulo! Hihi *-*

Thaisa: não morra de curiosidade, ai está o outro capítulo huhuhu espero que você continue se divertindo enquanto lê a fic :)

Camila: também acho baby! Eu que mereço o Draco huhuuh muito meu!

Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: Ownn! Espero que você continue achando a fic linda hihi e eu nem demorei taaanto pra postar dessa vez, né?

Lyla: até eu fiquei com dó da Gina enquanto escrevia essas partes :( mas agora ela já está feliz de novo! Huhu espero que vc continue gostando!

Pandora-chan: Awn! Jura que minha história é diva? *-* Eu nem demorei tanto pra postar dessa vez, hein kk eu AMO o Draco, tipo, sério! Ele é o tipo de homem que eu quero pra mim.

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Se não gostaram podem me xingar, é só clicar ali embaixo em review this chapter e deixarem um comentário. Se gostaram por favor deixem comentários também. Sério, sou movida as reviews que vocês mandam *-* elas são mais que bem-vindas!

Aguardo os comentários, suas lindas! Por favor!

Beijos!


	15. Últimas Palavras

**Capítulo 14_ Últimas Palavras**

_Disclaimer: O Draco é completamente meu e eu apenas estou emprestando-o para a Gina. O resto é da J.K. Não pretendo ganhar nada com isso._

Dois dias.

Dois dias para o fim do ano letivo.

Dois dias para as férias de verão.

Dois dias para Draco Malfoy deixar Hogwarts e eu nunca mais vê-lo.

Dois dias para o fim do mundo.

Dois dias para eu começar a morrer lentamente.

Eu preciso de Fire Whisky urgentemente. Será que a Lauren ainda tem um pouco no armário dela? Deve ter, ela tem que ter. Ela SEMPRE tem. É melhor ela ter, se não eu me atiro no lago agora. Não, eu me atiro no lago daqui a dois dias. É, é isso.

- Gina, você poderia me ajudar, por favor? – a Gabriela falou, agitando três vestidos na minha frente. – Qual eu uso?

- Quê? – falei.

- Vestido. Baile. Amanhã. – ela falou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, isso deveria significar algo. – Em que mundo você está?

- Bem longe daqui. – resmunguei. Ótimo. Dois dias para o fim do mundo e um dia para encarar uma escola que me odeia completamente. Eu realmente preciso de Fire Whisky. Cadê a Lauren?

- Ok, ok. Mas qual vestido eu uso? – a Gabriela disse.

- Eu não sei por que você comprou três vestidos quando fomos para Londres comprar as nossas roupas para o Baile. Era para escolher só um. – resmunguei.

- Mas eles estavam tão solitários na vitrine e pedindo para que eu os comprasse. – ela disse. – Agora é sério. Rosa, azul ou lilás?

- Tanto faz. – resmunguei. – Azul.

- Ok, vou com o rosa. – ela disse, guardando os outros dois. Será que alguém pode me ajudar com a minha crise?

- Cadê a Lauren? – falei.

- Ela saiu. – a Gabriela disse, penteando o cabelo com as mãos.

- É, eu sei. – resmunguei. – Ela levou a chave do armário dela?

- Ela sempre leva. – Gabriela disse. – Para evitar que usemos suas roupas.

- Droga. – resmunguei. Ótimo. Minha vida não poderia ficar pior. Talvez eu ainda tivesse a chance de não enlouquecer quando o Draco me deixar, se eu me jogasse no lago nos próximos quinze minutos. Então eu morreria, e aí ele não poderia me deixar. Grande ideia.

Mudei de ideia, não estou mais com vontade de me matar.

E eu continuo precisando de uma garrafa de Fire Whisky, mas me contento com um minúsculo copo. Ok, dois copos.

- Por que você queria o Fire Whisky? – Gabriela disse, girando com o vestido rosa.

- Quem disse que eu queria o Fire Whisky? – falei.

- Você não iria querer os livros e nem as roupas. – ela falou como se fosse óbvio. E era óbvio, muito óbvio.

- Ok. Vou procurar o Draco. – eu disse, me levantando.

- Volte antes da dez da manhã. – ela disse.

- Gabi, são três horas da tarde. – falei.

- Exatamente. – ela disse. – Sempre que você diz que vai procurar ele você nunca volta até o outro dia. Geralmente até depois do almoço do outro dia, então, volte às dez horas da manhã amanhã. Temos que nos arrumar para o Baile.

- Mal posso esperar para isto. – falei com falso entusiasmo e saí do quarto.

**-x-**

Atrasada. Eu ia morrer. Simples assim. Ela ia gritar comigo e depois me matar. Não tem nada pior para a Gabriela do que você se atrasar para algo com ela. Nada.

Ok, talvez quando a maquiagem dela acabe e ela não tenha outra.

Fora isso, nada.

Estou frita.

O dormitório está bem ali. Agora é só eu rezar para que ela esteja tomando banho, então eu faço cara de entediada e espero ela sair. Depois é só dizer que ela demorou. Viu? Eu sou um gênio. Gina, o gênio.

- ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA? EU FALEI DEZ HORAS. DEZ HORAS. E SABE QUE HORAS SÃO? SÃO CINCO HORAS DA TARDE! O BAILE É DAQUI A TRÊS HORAS, VÍRGINIA, TRÊS HORAS. – foi assim que a Gabi me recebeu quando eu entrei no dormitório. É, o meu plano foi por água abaixo. – PRO CHUVEIRO! VAI, VAI, VAI! – ela disse, enquanto me empurrava para dentro do banheiro.

Eu tomei o meu banho rapidamente e voltei para o dormitório. A Lauren estava pintando as unhas enquanto a Gabi se maquiava. Eu coloquei meu vestido, que era rosa claro e sem alças. Eu não tinha motivo nenhum para ir naquele baile. Ok, talvez o Draco e só.

Ok, ok, eu também gosto de ponche.

Pronto, agora eu tenho dois motivos para ir: o Draco e o ponche, só.

Só.

**-x-**

O Salão Principal estava lindo e todo arrumado com as cores das quatro casas. Haviam algumas pessoas dançando no centro, outras sentadas nas mesas e ouras em volta da mesa de ponche. E era para lá que eu ia. Para a mesa de ponche, estou dizendo.

Eu enchi meu copo de ponche e bebi um pouco. Cadê o Draco?

E por que não tem álcool no ponche? NO DIA EM QUE EU PRECISO DE ÁLCOOL ELES NÃO COLOCAM ÁLCOOL NO PONCHE! Todos me odeiam. Me odeiam muito. É.

- Oi. – alguém sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu virei meu copo de ponche no meu vestido. Fiquei possessa e me virei para bater na pessoa, mas era o Draco. Ok, e daí? Eu bati nele mesmo assim.

- Seu idiota! Você acabou com o meu vestido! – falei, enquanto batia nele. Eu não sou tão agressiva quanto pareço. Ok, talvez só um pouco. Um pouco. Ele riu.

- Você continua a segunda pessoa mais linda daqui. – ele disse, com um sorriso galanteador. OK, SEGUNDA PESSOA? COMO ASSIM?

- Quê? – falei.

- É. Eu sou a pessoa mais linda dessa escola. Eu sou Draco Malfoy. – ele falou.

- Certo. – falei e me virei para pegar mais ponche e fingir que tinha álcool nele. Já que eu estava no Salão Principal, rodeada de pessoas que me odeiam, com meu vestido manchado por causa do ponche e um ponche sem álcool eu acho que tenho o direito de fingir o que eu quiser.

Oh, que noite agradável. Eu poderia estar dormindo.

É.

- Ok, ok. Eu me rendo. – Draco falou, erguendo as mãos para cima. – Nós dois somos as pessoas mais lindas daqui.

- Obrigada. Eu acho. – falei e sorri.

- Por que você bebe isso? Não tem álcool ai. – ele falou e fez uma careta, olhando para meu copo.

_- Eu gosto de ponche, idiota. _– eu adoraria ter dito isso, mas eu não disse. Por que:

1) Não se xinga a pessoa que você ama mais que tudo.

2) Nem se essa pessoa tenha te feito derramar ponche no seu vestido.

3) Muito menos se ela dizer que vocês são as pessoas mais lindas do Salão.

4) Lembre-se que você ama essa pessoa e não quer socá-la até a morte.

5) Ok, não lembre de nada e mate a pessoa com uma colherzinha. É mais original.

6) Não mate se essa pessoa for o Draco Malfoy.

7) Draco Malfoy é uma exceção a todas as regras. Todas.

- Eu bebo isso porque meu dia está péssimo, eu derrubei ponche no meu vestido, estou num lugar cheio de pessoas que me odeiam, você vai embora amanhã e eu nunca mais vou te ver. – falei. – E eu estou fingindo que tem álcool aqui, ok? – eu olhei para ele e bebi meu ponche.

- Alguém já te disse que você é louca?

- Já. Você.

- Ok, minha louca, o que você acha de nós dois sairmos desse lugar cheio de pessoas que te odeiam. – ele tirou o copo da minha mão e colocou na mesa. – E ir para o meu quarto?

- Eu amo o seu... – eu nem tive tempo de falar 'quarto' e ele já havia me beijado, para depois me puxar pela mão pelos corredores do castelo até seu quarto. É, minha noite estava começando a ficar boa.

Começando.

**-x-**

Eu estava indo até os jardins, onde o Draco disse que me encontraria antes de irmos para as carruagens e para casa. Eu não queria chegar aos jardins, eu sabia o que aconteceria ali: Draco Malfoy terminaria comigo e iria embora para sempre. Ou talvez eu estivesse apenas neurótica por ser um amor impossível.

Talvez sim.

Talvez não.

Eu não estava nem um pouco neurótica e eu não queria chegar aos jardins. Eu andava vagarosamente pelo castelo e parava sempre que tinha chance, permanecendo o maior tempo possível parada. Eu não queria voltar a ser só a Virgínia Weasley. Eu queria fazer parte do "Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy", se é que isso faz algum sentido para alguém, porque pra mim não faz, mas eu sei que é o que eu quero.

Eu não quero voltar a ser a Virgínia Weasley e ele o Draco Malfoy, duas pessoas diferentes e separadas. Não é justo! Ele cantou para mim. C-A-N-T-O-U!

Ok, eu estou ficando louca.

Por que eu não fiquei no Salão Principal ontem à noite, bebendo meu ponche com álcool de mentira? POR QUÊ?

Deixa eu te dizer por que: Porque Draco Malfoy é mais importante que o meu ponche sem álcool e que o mundo inteiro. Ele é toda a minha vida agora. E ele vai embora. De novo.

Finalmente eu cheguei aos jardins. Oh não, os jardins. Essa é a parte em que eu ficarei gorda porque eu vou comer, comer e comer. Eu vou comer porque estarei sozinha e eu estarei sozinha porque ficarei gorda. Mundo cruel, eu sei.

Vou virar freira, é isso. Não quero mais nenhum garoto. Estou tirando férias de todos os garotos do mundo. Ok, ok, todos os garotos do mundo menos o Draco Malfoy.

E lá estava ele, lindo como sempre. O cabelo loiro estava um pouco bagunçado e os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam, as mãos estavam no bolso da calça e ele tinha um sorriso de "Eu-tenho-32-dentes". O sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi.

- Atrasada, Virgínia. – ele falou quando eu me aproximei e me beijou brevemente. – Daqui a pouco teremos que ir para as carruagens e para casa.

- Desculpe. – sorri. - O que você pretende fazer agora? – falei, olhando para tudo menos para ele. Eu não queria lembrar de como ele era perfeito, agora que seríamos a Virgínia Weasley e o Draco Malfoy (duas pessoas completamente diferentes, lembram?) de novo.

- Eu pretendo ir para as carruagens e sair de Hogwarts. – ele falou.

- Ok. – eu falei e comecei a andar. Ele me seguiu rapidamente de pois parou. – Então, Draco Malfoy, quais são as suas últimas palavras em Hogwarts? – eu arrisquei a olhar para ele e ele estava de joelhos no chão, com uma caixinha preta aberta que mostrava um anel de brilhantes.

- Virgínia Weasley, você quer se casar comigo? – Draco disse com a voz rouca. Eu não falei nada, apenas peguei o anel e coloquei no meu dedo, para depois pular em cima dele e o beijar.

Adeus, Virgínia Weasley. Olá, Senhora Malfoy.

**-x-**

**n/a: **Ok, eu estou MUITO triste por ter tido 23 visitantes e 65 hits nessa fic em Janeiro (January Stats: For the month of 2012-01, there have been a total of **65 Hits** and **23 Visitors** to story**: Cruéis Intenções**) e 14 hits e 12 visitantes (ainda em Janeiro) no último capítulo postado (For the month of 2012-01, there have been a total of **14 Hits** and **12 Visitors** to story: Cruéis Intenções, chapter: **Reconciliação**) e apenas DUAS PESSOAS terem comentado (em Dezembro)! Sério gente! =(

Não estou desmerecendo os comentários de vocês, suas lindas! Amo vocês por terem comentado, sério. Não parem! Eu sei que eu prometi terminar a fic em dezembro e etc, mas vocês lêem e não comentam poxa. Comentem dessa vez, por favor! **O próximo post será o epílogo** e aí fim =(

Jacih: O Draco é lindo! Amo ele hihi

Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: O Harry e a Hermione não ficaram enquanto ele estava namorando com a Gina não! Desculpa pela demora para postar esse capítulo hehe

Enfim, esse capítulo foi o último e foi bem pequeno também! Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, por favor! Me xinguem, me matem, me elogiem, façam o que vocês quiserem nas reviews, mas me mandem reviews!

Aguardo os comentários! Por favor!

Beijos


	16. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Como sempre, é tudo da J.K. e eu não pretendo ganhar nada com isso. _

**Epílogo**

Lembra da casa em Nova York que o Draco tinha? Ele vendeu e comprou uma mansão em algum lugar perto de Nova York, depois que nós nos casamos. Em Las Vegas. Ok, esse não é o tipo casamento perfeito e tudo mais, mas não podíamos fazer nada quando meus pais não aceitaram que eu estava com ele e me chutaram para fora de casa. Disseram até que eu não era mais filha deles. Eu sei, é triste, mas eu superei.

Eu tirei o Weasley do meu nome (não legalmente é claro, mas de forma simbólica) e deixei só o Malfoy. Então eu só falo para as pessoas que eu sou Gina Malfoy.

Tente fazer isso um dia. Melhora sua auto-estima. O sobrenome "Malfoy" é como um calmante. (Pelo menos para mim.) Ok, ok, onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Eu e o Draco casamos em Las Vegas. Foi ótimo. Sério. Não que eu preferisse isso a uma enorme cerimônia bruxa, comigo usando um vestido branco e entrando de braços dados com meu pai e tudo mais. Quer dizer, eu estava de branco e tinha pessoas o suficiente lá, sabe? A Lauren, a Gabi, o Matt, o Luke, a Pansy, o Blaise, o Collin e a Hermione foram.

Depois da "cerimônia", o Draco me levou para Paris (como ele disse que faria) e comprou a mansão e nós nos mudamos. A mansão é linda e tem um jardim enorme sem fontes iluminadas. O Draco não colocou fontes iluminadas ou qualquer outro tipo de fontes. E eu continuo obcecada por fontes iluminadas. Eu quero uma fonte iluminada já! Ok, talvez não hoje e nem amanhã, mas um dia eu terei uma. Um dia.

Ah, a mansão tem também muitos quartos e salas. Eu realmente me perco às vezes. É exatamente para uma dessas mil salas que eu estou indo agora, enquanto rezo para que não me matem pelo meu atraso.

Esqueci de mencionar que agora eu não faço mais apostas. Nenhum tipo de aposta.

- Mamãe! – Steve me chamou, agitando os braços e pulando na minha frente. Steve era o caçula, tinha sete anos, era loiro e tinha olhos castanhos. Eu tinha dois filhos. – Aposto que chego na sala mais rápido que você. – ele falou e saiu correndo. Eu corri atrás dele e quando chegamos na sala todos nos encararam.

Quando eu digo todos, eu quero dizer a Lauren, o Matt, o Chris (filho deles), a Pansy, o Blaise, a Samantha (filha deles), a Gabriela e o Luke (que não tem filhos. A Gabriela não queria ter filhos porque engorda. Incrível, ela não mudou nada.) Eles sempre passavam o Natal conosco.

- Desculpem o atraso. – falei, enquanto andava até eles. O Chris e o Steve foram brincar, e a Samantha estava conversando com minha filha mais velha, Annie. Annie tinha olhos azuis-acizentados, o cabelo levemente ondulado e ruivo. Ela tinha 10 anos e estava louca para ir para Hogwarts.

Oh, esqueci de comentar que o Chris tinha oito anos e a Samantha dez. O Chris era incrivelmente alto para a sua idade e era moreno de olhos pretos. A Samantha também era morena e tinha olhos castanhos.

- Terra para Virgínia. – Draco falou, estralando os dedos na minha frente e interrompendo o meu blá-blá-blá mental e explicativo.

- Hm? – falei.

- É quase meia noite. – ele falou e me pegou pela mão, me levando até a porta do outro lado da sala, que dava para o jardim.

- Ah, certo. O seu presente está lá dentro... – comecei. Droga. Esqueci de colocar o presente dele debaixo da árvore junto com os outros.

- Não faz mal. – ele abriu um sorriso e cobriu meus olhos com a mão. – Ok, agora vamos andando.

- Você não vai me matar ou algo assim, vai? – eu falei e ele riu. Nunca se sabe o que esperar de um ex-comensal.

- É claro que não! – ele disse, rindo.

O relógio bateu meia-noite e o Draco tirou a mão dos meus olhos. Eu olhei ao redor e lá no meio do jardim tinha duas enormes fontes iluminadas. Elas eram lindas.

- Obrigada! – eu falei sorrindo e o abracei com força, beijando-o várias vezes, para depois correr até uma das fontes. Só que como uma azarada nata (ou imã para desastres) que eu sou, tropecei e cai dentro da fonte. O Draco estava andando calmamente atrás de mim e começou a rir.

- Ei, não ria. Eu sei que sou um grande imã para desastres. – falei, ainda dentro da fonte. O Draco se aproximou ainda rindo.

- Eu amo imãs para desastres. – ele falou e se abaixou para me beijar. Eu o puxei para dentro da fonte e ele caiu, se molhando completamente. – Eu sei que fico irresistível molhado, mas não precisava me derrubar na fonte.

- Engano seu, você fica completamente resistível quando está molhado. – falei e observei que a sua camisa social estava completamente colada ao corpo dele e que o cabelo platinado estava molhado e bem desalinhado. E ele ficava mil vezes mais sexy assim.

- Ah é? – ele falou, se aproximando mais de mim.

- É. – eu falei e ele me beijou com força, colando seu corpo no meu.

Certas coisas nunca mudam.

E eu gosto disso.

**-x-**

**N/a:** ACABOU GENTE! ACABOU AMOR, ACABOU FELICIDADE, ACABOU COMENTÁRIOS, ACABOU VIDA, ACABOU TUDO =(

Bom gente, essa foi uma das melhores fics que eu já escrevi na vida! (Eu acho né, mas sou suspeita pra achar hehe). Espero que todos que leram tenham gostado dela e que vocês mandem reviews falando o que vocês acharam, se vocês gostaram, não gostaram, odiaram, foi perda de tempo, amaram, querem o Draco pra vocês, etc.

Por favor, deixem seus comentários e se vocês quiserem (não tiverem nada pra fazer, estiverem afim de perder um pouco do seu tempo, etc) leiam a minha outra fic (Número 23) prometo que ela vai ser legal.

Muito obrigada a todos vocês que leram, acompanharam e comentaram a fic; e a todos que ainda lerão e comentarão (será?)! Vocês são ótimos e fizeram meu dia várias e várias vezes com os comentários de vocês.

Bom, é isso né! Acabou tudo =(

Comentem, por favor, seus lindos!

Beijos.

Amo Vocês.

**Ps**: January Stats: For the month of 2012-01, there have been a total of **471 Hits** and **144 Visitors **to story: **Cruéis Intenções**.

February Stats: For the month of 2012-02, there have been a total of **50 Hits** and **18 Visitors** to story: **Cruéis Intenções**.

Gente, não preciso nem dizer o tamanho da minha felicidade com o Traffic Stats de Janeiro e de Fevereiro até hoje (dia 05!) né? Mas comentários que é bom nada néeee! (OK, GENTE! BRINCADEIRA, VOCÊS MANDARAM COMENTÁRIOS SIM! AMO VOCÊS! SÓ TO ENCHENDO O SACO!) Vocês são mais que demais, sério! Amo. Amo. Amo. Amo.

**Ps²**:

**Jacih:** o Draco é fofo demais quando quer (quando eu mando rs)! Amo ele. Espero que você tenha gostado do epílogo também.

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**: Bom, teve a reação do pessoal e tal no epílogo (que foi super curto, assumo mimi) mas não foi tão surpreendente hihi. Mas espero que você tenha gostado mesmo assim!

**thayPotter:** Aí está o epílogo hihi

**ViviMalfoy**: Né? Eu concordo plenamente com você! Acho até que o Tom Felton representa ele bem, mas eu também prefiro o Draco das fics. Eu pensei várias vezes em fazer continuação pra essa fic, mas no final eu resolvi não mexer nela porque eu já tinha postado ela no Orkut (a 54654654 anos atrás) e tal com esse epílogo e daí não ia ter muita história depois sabe? Só se o Draco e a Gina separassem de novo ou tivesse outra guerra, mas daí sei lá. Tadinhos, deixa eles felizes pra sempre né.

**rrt**: Que bom que você curtiu hihi


End file.
